An Honorable Man
by Striped Neko
Summary: When Conrad falls ill, it seems Yuri might be the cause. Will the Maou be able to use his resources to save his fallen soldier? CONYUU
1. Chapter 1

Well, although I've been a huge fan of KKM for ages, I've never written a fanfiction for it. In fact, I don't write fanfiction, but I wanted to tell a little story. So, hope you like it...and yeah, it's completely CONYUU, because that's my favorite pairing--and I think the most interesting things can happen to them. And, even though we all know it, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou...not even a little bit.

* * *

_**An Honorable Man**_

"_They make a charming couple."_

_Sir Conrad Weller, the King's Knight, turned his carefully blank gaze upon his closest friend, the Spy Yozak. The red-haired man was grinning, after his pronouncement, and while there was no evidence of mischief in his body language, the gleam in his blue eyes shone brightly._

"_They do. Indeed, they always have." Conrad inclined his head as he spoke, as though observing the scene closely. Of course, he had already imprinted every person in the room to memory, acknowledged every point of exit and entrance, as well as silently marked the few people he personally believed might cause trouble._

"_Still," Yozak continued, with an overly-dramatic sigh, "I always thought Yuri-heika would look happier on his wedding day. I don't think he looks terribly happy…do you, Captain? In fact, I think if he stays in this room any longer, he might just cry."_

_Conrad turned his attention back to the king and bit the inside of his lip. Wolfram and Yuri certainly painted a beautiful tableau. Yuri in his dark clothing, black bangs falling to shadow bright black eyes, and Wolfram, the handsome prince, the full-blooded, royal Mazoku with the shining golden locks and emerald eyes. Yes, they were a couple that would inspire portraits for generations to come. Still, having been as close to the king as Conrad was privileged to be, he recognized the same frown lines that Yozak pointed out. Yuri's eyes were, in fact, just a little too bright, glistening with unshed tears._

_Conrad swallowed his response when Yuri looked his way. Straightening his already ramrod stiff spine, he waited as the royal couple made their way toward him._

"_Won't you congratulate us, Weller-kyo?" Wolfram's voice was light, though Conrad heard the challenge beneath the words. _

"_Won't you congratulate us, Conrad?" Wolfram persisted, tugging at Yuri's neck and leaning to kiss his cheek. "It's not every day your younger brother marries the Maou…"_

_Conrad bolted awake, and shot straight up in bed, sweat pouring down his neck and chest. A dream, just a dream. He shivered and pulled the covers up over his waist. It was only a dream. Yuri and Wolfram had not been married that day. Conrad glanced at his timepiece and tried to settle the galloping on his own aching heart. Yuri was safe, in his room, right where Conrad had left him no more than two hours before. He was in his own small chamber, in Blood Pledge Castle, and in a few hours, the sun would rise on another normal day. It was only a dream._

_A dream that might come true, though,_ whispered the small voice inside his head, and the hairs stood up on his neck.

"Yuri." His choked whisper sounded harsh in his own ears. "Forgive me, please, but I love you so."

Conrad clamped his lips together and smoothed his sheets with shaking hands. This had to stop. These feelings…these inappropriate feelings had to be buried and snuffed out of existence. Yuri was his king. Conrad was the king's protector, the king's knight, his sword and shield. He was a military man of planning and action, not a lover. His station, his calling and his duty demanded he sacrifice himself for the sake of his king and country if need be, and to do so with grace and silent resolve. But no matter how he reminded himself of these simple facts, his recalcitrant, intractable, rebellious heart would not hear. Every beat of that impudent organ betrayed him with Yuri's name. His love, nurtured so slowly over eighteen long years, had grown beyond his capacity to contain it. He was lost, ever lost, in the unfathomable depths of the king's eyes—a boy held Conrad's heart in the palm of his hand. And that boy was engaged to Conrad's younger brother.

No, there was no place in Yuri's life for him other than the role he had faithfully fulfilled to this point. Conrad knew it. He understood it, but, how he hated it. He listened, stretching out his senses as far as he could, hoping for anything to give him an indication that Yuri might one day see him as more than just "The Man who Named Him." But he had found none. The too brief moments of elation he'd felt when Wolfram renounced the engagement just after Yuri had returned to Shin Makaku evaporated the moment Maou appeared and Wolfram's uncle capitulated. The country rejoiced and Conrad nursed his aching heart, smiling all the while. Yuri's heart belonged to Shin Makaku and her people. And, it seemed his body would be claimed by Wolfram in this strange war of attrition that everyone called their engagement.

Conrad settled back into bed, and turned his body to face the window. The light of the new moon shone through the panes and cast shadows on the walls. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing thoughts and breaking heart. It would be morning soon, and he would once again have to fulfill another promise—this one made to the King's father: Never to show an angry face to his son.

Tears stung Conrad's eyes and slipped out between tightly closed eyelids. His face contorted as he gave in to the sobs. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd cried himself to sleep.

The sun was up, painting the morning sky with pale streaks of pink and gold. Yuri yawned, stretched, and continued to appreciate the beauty of the morning from his vantage point, perched in the window seat of his bedroom. It wasn't an unusual place to find the king at that hour, even though his bed was the most opulent and comfortable in the palace. The only complaint he had about his bed, in fact, was that he very rarely was allowed to sleep in it.

Glancing at the impressive piece of furniture, he saw that Wolfram was still sprawled across the vast majority of the mattress. Greta, Yuri's adopted daughter, had come in at some point during the night, since she was currently doing what Yuri liked to call "sleep pretzeling"—that is to say, curling around Wolfram's tangled limbs in order to find an open spot in the bed.

For the millionth time it seemed, Yuri studied his sleeping fiancé. He turned the term over in his mind, but from no angle was he able to find a way to make that word mean all that it should. At first, of course, he was outraged, completely nonplussed that smacking someone in the face—when that person had spent time trashing his mother—could mean a marriage proposal. But, when no one came to his defense and called a halt to a horrible joke, Yuri had to admit that it was apparently real. Over time, it was just easier to ignore the fact that he was engaged and concentrate on learning to be the maou. The liberties that Wolfram liked to take, and Yuri was under no misconception that they _were_ liberties, seemed pretty pointless in the end. For being a fire user, sometimes Wolfram reminded Yuri of a hurricane. His fits of temper, the way he was either passionate with delight or stormy in anger, the fury descending on Yuri's head whenever the blonde thought the Maou might have glanced in another's direction, all reminded Yuri of a passionate, destructive combination of wind and rain. And, then, of course, there were the tears. The weeping and pleading and cajoling that Yuri alone was privileged to see. The king sighed and pressed his lips together. This farce had to end. His frown turned to rueful grin. Who was he kidding? Today would be a day just like every other day in Shin Makaku. Soon, Conrad would come to "wake" him. He would exercise and spend time with his favorite person in the castle. Then, Gunter would steal him, praise him, and then bury him in schoolwork. Then, Gwendal would glower at him and suggest in icy tones that Yuri actually do SOME work in the office. Then, Yuri would escape, maybe Conrad, Yozak, or both, would help him, then dinner, spending time with Greta, and ending the evening with another vicious argument with his fiancé.

"I'm nothing if not predictable," he whispered to himself.

A light tap at his door caught his attention, and Yuri stood and shook himself back into reality. Time to get the day started. He crossed the room on silent feet, turned the well-oiled knob, and opened the door to reveal a smiling Conrad.

"Good Morning, Heika." His voice was low, soft, intimate. Yuri shivered lightly. This was the best part of his morning. He knew that Conrad had no feelings for him other than the constant love that an honest man has for his king, but Yuri liked to pretend otherwise. This morning ritual had somehow sprung up between them and Yuri guarded these moments jealously—when he could imagine Conrad as more than protector and subject.

"My name's still Yuri, you know, just in case you've forgotten." Yuri grinned. "And good morning, Conrad."

"Good morning, Yuri. Is everything all right? Did you sleep well?"

Yuri bit his lower lip gently and tossed a look toward the bed. "I suppose. Shall I change, then?"

The tall man nodded, fixing Yuri with his cinnamon-colored eyes. Yuri's breath caught in his throat. He wondered how the soldier managed to always look completely put together. He was better looking than any fashion model, even Gunter, could ever be. Yuri felt like an ugly duck in comparison, but consoled himself that he had a special place in Conrad's heart, even if he wasn't gorgeous and sophisticated. Conrad had promised to always be by Yuri's side—and that was the one thing Yuri vowed never to lose.

"I'll await you downstairs, Heika."

"It's Yuri," he whisper-growled. "Gimme ten minutes."

Yuri closed the door and hurried to dress. As clumsy as he generally was, Yuri was able to escape his room without waking either of the other occupants. He strolled down the hall to the breakfast room. He walked in, but the cheerful, teasing greeting he had prepared for Conrad died on his lips. Standing before him, Yuri saw Conrad, HIS knight, in the arms of a very subdued, very beautiful Gunter. When the lavender-haired man leaned up and pressed his lips to Conrad's forehead, Yuri thought his stomach might just explode. He felt hot, sweaty and sick.

"Conrad?" he asked, feeling tears gather in his eyes.

Gunter turned, frowning, and put himself between Yuri and Conrad. "Heika," he said—in a strong, steady, completely icy voice, so different from his normal tone. "Conrad is ill, and you cannot be near him right now."

"Ill? But I just saw him not fifteen minutes ago…he was fine. Tell him, Conrad!"

In answer, the king's knight lost consciousness and collapsed at Gunter's feet.

* * *

It's just the first chapter, but, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again. Well, Chapter two is a good bit longer, though, no fear, this will always always be a CONYUU fic. I've had some problems negotiating the site, but, believe me...that's user error! So, when I can get this situated appropriately, I'll be cooking with gas! Anyway, in this chapter...I spent a lot of time with Gwendal. Because, well, Gwendal is awesome and I wanted him to have not only advice to give, but a backstory of his own. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Gwendal came out of Conrad's room just in time to see Yuri's skin start to glow rather blue. He sighed and stepped between the Maou and Gunter—the chief adjutant's thumb was resting precariously close to the hilt of his sword.

"What you say makes no sense, Gunter. Why are you keeping me from Conrad?" Yuri glared around Gwendal's chest at his once gentle advisor.

The beautiful man returned the icy stare and refused to budge from his post that just happened to be in front of the door to Conrad's chamber.

"I have told you before, Heika. Sir Weller is ill and your presence disturbs him. Don't you want Conrad to recover, or is it that you don't care at all? Perhaps you simply intend to bully him into getting better?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Gunter?" Yuri questioned under his breath.

The two men had been going around in this particular circle for more than an hour—Gwendal had kept a running meter in his head even as he was looking in on his younger brother. And now the king was threatening to release the power of the Maou inside him. Gwendal glanced back at Gunter. He'd had enough.

"Heika, please stop this madness. Will destroying the castle do anything to make Conrad heal faster?"

The king sucked in a breath and suddenly the blue glow was gone. Left in its place was one apparently chagrined ruler. Gwendal watched as the boy scratched the back of his neck and a blush suffused his cheeks.

"I just want to see Conrad."

Gwendal hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sure Gunter has explained, Heika. Conrad is still not conscious, but he is restless and…sometimes violent in his motions. It would be best if you stayed away for a little while. Let the healers do their job."

Gwendal held his breath while he watched the king debate with himself. He didn't want this to go down the wrong road. A headache began somewhere in the vicinity of his left eye, and he sighed. This was worse than negotiating between warring countries. No one moved for a long moment, then Yuri finally grunted.

"I'm coming back, Gunter. We're not finished here." The king's words were laced with heavy meaning, and seemingly satisfied at making his point, the young ruler turned on his heel and walked away.

Gwendal waited until the Maou was out of sight, then turned to his friend. "Gunter, I know you love Conrad—maybe even as much as I do, but antagonizing the king is not the best way to show it."

"I love them both." Gunter's mouth was pressed into a firm line. "But this cannot be allowed to stand, Gwendal. The boy has no right to ask _this_ from his protector."

"It isn't like Yuri-Heika could have predicted this. None of us did."

"Don't you think I'm aware of my failings?" Gunter hissed. "I never even saw this coming, yet the signs have been there for months."

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control the pounding of his head. "No one is blaming you, least of all me. I missed the symptoms, too. I didn't realize that it had gone this far."

"I have given that boy everything, Gwendal. I have, daily, confessed my love to him, affirmed my loyalty, tried to teach him our ways and our history. I have done everything in my power to show him that I place him above all others—and he STILL thinks so little of me that he would unleash his power? Doesn't he see that I'm on HIS side?"

Gwendal reached out a hand and stroked Gunter's soft, pale hair. The gesture was automatic, a sign of intimacy without unease. "Some part of him knows, of course. I don't believe the Maou would have harmed you—he's just angry and hurting. Don't be too hard on him, Gunter. We were all young once."

"I suppose I should go an look for him?"

Gwendal shook his head. "No, old friend. I'll go. Please do what you can for Conrad."

Gunter looked as if he might object for a moment, but finally he accepted with an elegant ripple of his shoulders. "I will do my best. Have you called for Yozak?"

Gwendal nodded. "Conrad's slipping fast if that black eye your daughter is sporting is any indication. I think soon only you, me and Yozak will be strong enough to handle him. And Shinou help us all when we are no longer enough."

"I pray it does not reach that point."

Gwendal swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat at Gunter's gentle words. "From your lips to the King's ears, my friend. Now, I'll go and look for the boy."

Yuri walked in a blind fury, cursing Gunter with every step. What the hell happened to the overly emotional, dramatic, but always kindly advisor? Usually, all Yuri had to do was say two words and Gunter would instantly move to accommodate whatever desire Yuri expressed. Who was this hard, cold man who looked at him with such disapproval? Sure, Yuri had seen plenty of evidence of Gunter's prowess in battle. He was, as the Europeans might say, a hard man—not one with which to trifle. Gunter was more than a match for even Gwendal when it came right down to it. Yuri _knew_ this and yet…and yet…he had never thought those frosty violet eyes could be directed at him. What the hell was wrong with the world? Didn't anyone understand that all he wanted was to be close to Conrad? Could Yuri even count the number of times Conrad had stood silent vigil at his own bedside? Why was he not allowed to return that loyalty in kind?

_Propriety._ The word was whispered in the back of his mind, and Yuri thought, finally, of Wolfram. Perhaps it wasn't strictly appropriate for Yuri to loiter around Conrad, but his soldier was sick—gravely so, and Yuri didn't care at all what anyone else thought. Or what gossip might arise. He only cared about making sure that Conrad was safe and well the same way his knight had always watched over him.

Coming back to himself, he found himself in the portrait gallery. He never bothered stopping to look at the Orginal King or the Great Sage. His mouth quirked into a grin. Conrad had asked him about it once and they'd both laughed heartily when Yuri mentioned he could just phone Murata if he wanted the Great Sage, and looking at the Original King just made him feel like the portrait was undressing him with its eyes. No. He'd always been drawn to one portrait in particular—a woman with soft brown hair and warm, laughing green eyes. Something about the portrait comforted him.

"I bet you were a really kind person," he whispered.

"She was."

Yuri turned on his heel to find Gwendal standing behind him. How had the general managed to approach him so quietly?

"Do you know who she was, Gwendal? I've always wanted to ask."

"Lady Abigail Von Voltaire."

Yuri sucked in a breath—the woman was related to Gwendal. He hesitated, because even after these years in Shin Makaku, Yuri was still wary of angering the rather taciturn military commander.

"Abigail is a very pretty name," he ventured.

"Lady Abigail Von Voltaire," Gwendal repeated. "How she hated that name. Sometimes you remind me of her, with the way you always insist people call you Yuri. She would narrow her eyes in the just the same way when someone called her Abigail and say—_Abby! Abby! Abby! Why can't you remember that?_"

"What did you call her?" Yuri asked.

Gwendal turned toward the young king, and Yuri bit his lip. The stoic, grim general was smiling. It was a trick of the light, perhaps, but in that moment Yuri could see Conrad's soft, gentle smile. They really were brothers.

"I called her my beloved wife, Heika…because she was. She truly was."

"Your wife?" Yuri stumbled over the word. Of all the responses he thought to receive this was not one of them. He was so surprised that he offered no resistance as Gwendal guided him by the elbow and urged him to sit on a nearby bench. "How…?"

Gwendal wasn't looking at him though. His eyes were fixed on a point far distant, and Yuri suspected his general was looking toward a place in the past Yuri would never be able to see.

"She was a maid, here, in the castle. I've always wondered how much courage it must have taken her to knock on my door that morning. I don't know if you know it, Heika, but I have a reputation of being a somewhat intimidating demon."

Yuri paused for a moment, then chuckled breathily as he realized Gwendal had just made one of his very rare jokes. "Really?" he smiled. "I had no idea."

"Ah, but it's true. Some people even call me slave driver." Blue eyes cut toward him, and Yuri realized he'd been caught. "Although, I have never heard that directly, of course."

Yuri blushed. What else could he do? How many times had he grumbled that complaint to Conrad where it concerned the soldier's older brother?

"Gwendal…may I ask…?"

The older mazoku nodded. "I've not spoken of her in many years. I think I would like to, if you have time, Heika?"

Yuri almost passed out. Gwendal…asking to share something that might have an emotional component? He assured himself that Conrad would be ok without his interference for a little longer—because he knew that if Gwendal wanted to talk about something, then that something would be important. His general was just that kind of man.

"I would like to know more," Yuri said.

"She had a timid knock. I barely heard it at first, and when I did, I thought maybe there was a mouse in the castle scratching at my door. She knocked again, a little louder. I got up and answered, and there was, on my doorstep, a little maid there, a hand pressed to her stomach. She looked like she thought I might roast and eat her, but she took a deep breath, begged my pardon and asked me if I had any news of a certain soldier under my command."

"_I'm very sorry to disturb you, Lord Von Voltaire. I…I am trying to get in touch with Mauser-kyo, and was told that you are his superior?"_

_Gwendal looked down at the maid and noticed, in passing, that she was a pretty if somewhat timid little thing. She bit her bottom lip, worrying the flesh between her teeth and all he could think was that she was so very, very cute. But, Mauser's name cut through Gwendal's happy thoughts. The man was a Lothario of the first degree, and a maid coming to look for him couldn't be a good thing._

"_Mauser-kyo is on assignment right now. I am only in sporadic touch with him, as his assignment is of a sensitive nature. Did you have a reason to get a message to him?"_

_The young woman rubbed her abdomen gently, her eyes misting over and Gwendal felt his throat catch. No woman had ever looked like when thinking of him, of that he was very sure._

"_No, sir," she whispered, finally. "It can wait a while, and hopefully he will have returned to the castle by then. I am so sorry to trouble you. Please excuse me."_

"_It's no trouble, I assure you," Gwendal found himself saying. "May I ask your name, Miss?"_

"_Abigail Owen, my lord."_

"_Very well, Abigail." Gwendal was about to dismiss her, but something in him rebelled at the thought. "You may return about this time tomorrow, and I will let you know if I've had any news."_

_The girl's face flushed completely pink and Gwendal shoved his fists in his pockets to prevent himself from reaching out to trace the line of her spreading blush._

"_You're so kind! Not at all like people say about you!" The girl slapped her hand over her mouth and peeked up at Gwendal from eyes that were almost squinted closed. Then Gwendal did something he hadn't done in years. He laughed._

"_I'm so sorry, Lord Von Voltaire. I don't know what happens, but my mouth sometimes just refuses to obey my mind's commands. It's just that everyone knows how much you dislike humans, and well, I'm a human, and you're just so…so nice!"_

_If it were possible, she turned even more red and Gwendal couldn't resist this time. He reached out and played with the brown fringe of the young woman's bangs since her face was tilted downward in a pose of abject mortification._

"_Come back tomorrow, Abigail. There's a good girl, now tell me you will."_

_She looked up then and the smile she shot toward Gwendal seemed to stop his heart. "Abby! You must call me Abby, and yes sir, I will come tomorrow."_

Yuri waited patiently for the older man to come out of his reminiscence. He could picture it just the way Gwendal described.

"I don't know how I let her go that day, but I can tell you that I didn't sleep that night, and I accomplished no work the next day because I spent the morning waiting for her to come to my door."

"Did she return?"

Gwendal nodded. "Yes, Heika…she came that day and every day after for many months."

"She was pregnant, wasn't she, Gwendal?"

The general nodded again. "Yes."

"Did Mauser-kyo return?"

"Not for a long time. I heard from him of course, and about him from his own commander, and it was just as I feared. I always told Abby that he was fine, still on assignment, but he was also cutting a huge swath through the hordes of unmarried daughters in all of Dai Shimaron. Abby had been brought to the castle by her parents in an outlying village. She believed Mauser loved her. I'm sure he'd made his case very sincerely. He was like that—smooth and practiced. You know what I mean?"

Yuri nodded, but he really didn't. He didn't personally know any ladies' men and the only person he was interested in…well…he wasn't supposed to be interested in him in the first place. He perked up when Gwendal began speaking again.

"It wasn't long before the entire castle knew of Abby's condition. There's no hiding it after all. She still came to my office every day, but she looked worn down, as though her smile couldn't reach her eyes. I did some investigating, and discovered that her immediate superior was a woman very attached to morals. She did not approve of Abby's pregnancy since there was no husband and she worked Abby twice as hard for it."

"That's awful!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yes, it was." Gwendal agreed. "So, I fired the older woman and informed the new staff that Abby would henceforth be working for me and Gunter, helping to transcribe documentation."

"…and?" Yuri asked when the silence between himself and Gwendal had stretched too far.

"She napped most of the morning away on the sofa in my office and I knitted blankets and toys for the baby. Then, when she would wake up, we'd settle into work. It's not easy for a human woman to carry the child of a mazoku. It takes a great deal of energy and the mother is often exhausted."

"Did she live upstairs, you know, where the maids are now?"

Gwendal made a noise of assent and his eyes grew distant again. "I debated for hours whether to visit her room when she'd left her wrap in the office. I didn't want to start needless gossip, but it was already circulating. Most of the castle was convinced that I'd taken her as my lover and the child was mine. At first, I was shocked, but as time went on, I found myself wishing the rumor was true. Still, I didn't want to impose myself upon her. I was convinced she saw me only as a good friend, maybe even a protector or someone who'd helped her out when circumstances were unfortunate. She was doggedly committed to Mauser, she showed that, so I never pushed the issue. I was content, you see, if only she was close to me…do you understand what I mean, Heika?"

Yuri nodded slowly. He understood better than the general thought.

_Gwendal stood outside her door for the longest time, and finally raised his hand and knocked. It's not like he was there to seduce her, God knows he wasn't even there for a chaste kiss goodnight. She left her shawl in his office. He was returning it. End of story, simple, right?_

"_Please, come in."_

_Her sweet, soft voice…a little sleepy. Gwendal swallowed hard. Could anything ever be as sexy as that sleepy, smoky voice? Only if it was purring 'Please, Gwendal, come…," offered his mind and he quickly clamped down on the thought. Opening the door, Gwendal was his by chilly air._

"_Abigail, it's much too cold in here! It's not good for you or the baby!" Gwendal struggled to keep his tone light while still communicating his displeasure. Quickly he crossed to the fireplace and grabbed the bucket of coal._

"_It's Abby, my lord, and please, don't trouble yourself—NO!"_

_But her shout was too late, Gwendal had already tossed all the coal onto the fire and was stoking the blaze. "I don't intend to argue with you, Abigail. And I brought your shawl with me, so you should wrap up until I get this room warm, then I'll get you some tea, and…"_

_Gwendal broke off as he heard small sobs coming from the bed. He turned around and saw the young woman with her face buried in her hands. He felt like throwing up._

"_Abby?" He paused and cleared his throat. His voice was much to high and strained. Cautiously, he approached the bed. She was still crying. He sat on the edge. She was still crying. He reached a tentative arm around her shoulders. She was still crying. "What did I do, Abby? Tell me what I did wrong, and I'll fix it, I promise."_

_She smacked him on the chest. Hard._

_Gwendal looked at the offending little hand. It hadn't hurt, but…what?_

"_That was all the coal I had for the week, my lord!" She then launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt. "Why do you always do that? Why do you always just…do?! I'm not like you, my lord. I can't just walk into any place in the world and just take over. I'm not strong like you. I'm just an…idiot who got herself pregnant, and I don't deserve your kindness or your concern, but…I really needed that coal!"_

"_Abby?" Gwendal's head was spinning. She made no sense of course, but that hardly mattered because her arms were around him and somehow his arms had snaked around her and pulled her closer still without his even knowing it. And when did he start pressing fervent little kisses to the beautiful mass of soft brown hair on her head? "Abby, if this is about coal, I can get more. We have plenty."_

_She shook her head against his chest and pressed closer. "Maids are only allowed one portion, a bucketful, per week, and even though the entire castle thinks I'm your lover, it's been made clear to me that I won't get special treatment—not that I'd want that even if I was your lover, not that I would ever be your lover because I'm huge, and ungainly, and unsophisticated, and human…and you're…you're perfect."_

_Gwendal concentrated on breathing. Perfect? Him? He wouldn't complain or argue—just hold that one small piece of information close to his heart. She wouldn't even remember it when the morning came. But…that part about the coal. That really bothered him. He had never approved coal rationing. He would discuss it with Gunter._

"_I will get you more coal, Abby, I promise. Please, please…just stop crying," he crooned against her ear. "Don't worry about anything. Didn't I promise you I would take care of you—I'll take care of everything. If I had to, Abby, I'd carry you, barefoot and bleeding, out of any danger. Please don't worry. You're not an idiot and you're not alone."_

_Gwendal felt a strange movement against his side and Abby went stock still. Her tears seemed to evaporate but her breathing was still hitched. She looked up at him and he was drowning in soft, endless green eyes. "Gwendal," she whispered, almost fearful. "Did you feel that?"_

_His brows knit together. "Feel?" She gasped against his throat and grabbed his hand, pressing it against her rounded belly. Then he felt it, a light, feathery fluttering sensation against his fingers. Closing his eyes, he marveled at the feeling, a small life making its presence felt, literally, for the first time. If he was surprised before, he was stunned when he felt soft lips touch his own. It was not a lover's kiss, but something that was, to him, more important. _

"_It's the baby, Gwendal!" Abby sighed against his lips. "We did it…it's our little one saying hello!"_

"_We did it," he agreed softly, feeling again for the soft butterfly fluttering of the baby. Why did it hurt so much when Abby used the words "we" and "our"? Probably, he reasoned, because he wanted so badly for it to be true. One night won't hurt, though, his traitorous heart whispered. It would be ok to pretend for just one night that this could be his family._

"What happened next?" Yuri whispered.

Gwendal came out of his reverie. "Well, I nearly killed Gunter when I discovered it was his idea to ration the servant's use of fuel, and after that there was no way for me to hide my feelings for Abby from him. The winter grew colder, and Abby became heavier. She tired very easily then, and I often found myself trying to conduct a war with a sleepy, pregnant woman attached to my chest. Understand, Heika, a woman pregnant with a mazoku child feels even more need to be familial than usual. I'm sure you've noticed how deeply our family bonds run, and while Abby was still trying to believe that Mauser would come back for her, she wasn't stupid. I extended myself to her, and no matter what her decision, I was prepared to spend the rest of my life attending to her in whatever role she could find for me, so long as I could be near her."

"Did Mauser ever come back?"

"He did. Almost a year after Anna was born."

"Anna…beautiful name."

"And she was beautiful girl, but very…opinionated. Abby, myself, Gunter, and just about every other person the castle spent that first year trying to soothe that tiny, yet savage beast. She felt everything very keenly…and she was not afraid of letting her displeasure be known."

"So, she was a cranky baby?"

Gwendal smiled. "You could say that."

"So, what happened?"

_Gwendal was in his office when he heard the commotion and shouting in the courtyard. He was on his feet, running flat out, with Gunter hard on his heels. Abby and Anna were in the courtyard. He didn't even bother with the door, simply used his maryoku to blow it off the hinges as he ran to the entrance. He skidded to a halt, Gunter slamming into his back, as his mother, the Maou, held up her hand._

"_No need to tear the castle apart, Gwen! We're about to see the triumph of true love!"_

_Gwendal looked in the direction of his mother's sweeping hand and felt his knees buckle. He would have fallen but for Gunter's bracing arm around his waist. Abby…HIS Abby…and Anna…HIS little girl were safe, but there was a dashing, charming soldier standing much to close to them for his comfort. _

"_Just one little push, Gunter. They're right at the bottom of the stairs…I could be so fast…"_

"_Absolutely not," Gunter whispered, tightening his surreptitious hold on Gwendal's swordbelt. "In all these months, have you truly not learned anything about her? Stupid. Just watch."_

_Gwendal trembled with anger as Mauser touched Abby's cheek. "I thought you would be happier to see me, darling. I've been away so long…and our child…"_

"_Stop it!"_

_Gwendal stumbled a step backwards, nearly tripping on Gunter, who still kept a death grip on him. He had never heard Abby shout before._

"_But Abby…I love you, darling. What's wrong?"_

"_My name is Abigail, Mauser-kyo and don't you dare speak that word. Don't you dare say LOVE to me. What would you know about love anyway? Nothing, that's what. You want to know what love is? Love is being there every day…EVERY day. Love is taking shifts walking an inconsolable child all night long. Love is being there, Mauser-kyo, through every small moment of the day that eventually add up to a life. Love is protecting someone, and caring for them, and holding them when they cry, and feeding them when they're hungry and making them laugh when they feel ugly and stupid. Love is about what is real…and nothing about you is real. Love is immense, and powerful. It's waking up and your first thought being when can I see him, is he all right, did he sleep well, and is he happy—and if he isn't happy, making sure you do everything in your power to bring about that happiness. Love is strength, and power, and honor, and commitment. Love is…silent…."_

"_Abby…!" Gwendal gasped._

_When she turned around, Gwendal realized he'd spoken aloud._

"_Gwendal," she said. He felt like he was flying, she'd never said his name, his given name, outside of the safety of his office._

_He watched as she made her way up the stairs to stand close to him. He couldn't look away, her heart that she so closely guarded was reflected in her eyes, and the look of love and devotion was directed at him. In his most private fantasies he had never hoped for such a look from her. It took him another long moment to register the stinging sensation on his left cheek. He finally broke his gaze to stare at her small hand, the palm was red._

"_Answer her right now, and if you break her heart, I swear I'll run you through with my sword!" Gunter's hiss brought Gwendal back to reality._

"_Yes, Abby…with all my heart, forever. I love you." He felt numb until her face broke into that smile…and he realized, finally, that it was his smile…the smile she saved for him alone. She loved him. She had loved him, even as he loved her…and he hadn't known until just that moment. "Gunter, take your niece."_

_Gwendal took his daughter, yes, HIS daughter from her mother's arms and handed her to a proud and teary Gunter. Then he swept Abby into his arms and carried her back inside the castle. The rest of their communication that day was private, though not in the least silent._

"_I'm a grandmother!" Cheri exclaimed as he disappeared inside. "Now I can spoil this child without mercy!"_

Gwendal's soft laugh brought the tears that had been standing in Yuri's eyes down over his lashes. "She was the first, and so far only, commoner to ever propose to a noble in that fashion. And as the years passed, I learned that as strong as people sometimes think I am, she was by far the stronger."

"Silent…Gwendal….?"

The general nodded. "My mother bred that flower and gave it my name, yes, but it was because of Abby."

"But…where…?"

"She was killed, Heika, about ten years later, by humans—our enemies—in order to break me. However, she was human…and even if that had not happened, she would not be here today. It was a long time ago."

"What?! How can that be the ending to such a romantic story? And where is Anna? And did you have other children?"

Gwendal took a deep breath. "No, Heika…when she was murdered, Abby was pregnant with our child. I raised Anna, with Gunter's help, and with my family's help. Wolfram was no more than a baby when Anna left the castle to take the reins of her own life. I can't say exactly where she is right now, but she will return, and likely when we least expect it."

"Oh, Gwendal!" Yuri didn't think put hugged his general tight. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry for your loss…I…I….forgive me, please."

Yuri felt Gwendal's affectionate pat against his shoulder. "Don't apologize, Heika. You are not at fault here. I was, at one time, well loved, and truly cherished. Not many people have that chance at all in their lives, and I consider myself fortunate. Love is precious, Heika…not to be squandered."

Yuri let go of Gwendal's coat, his mind racing. He couldn't pin his thoughts down, but his throat felt tight and uncomfortable. He thought about Gwendal and what he went through before he could have his Abby. It made him think of Wolfram and Conrad, and then his feelings were even more muddled than before.

"Love is hard," he whispered. "It is so important, but it can hurt so much."

"Yes, it is and it can," Gwendal agreed. "But it is worth it, Heika. Even if you only have it for a little while. But I think my Abby was right. Love is silent, and sometimes you don't know until you're in the middle of it."

"And Gunter….somehow I find it easier to imagine him running you through with a sword after today."

Gwendal chuckled. "Gunter is a romantic man by nature."

"You know…I always thought you and Gunter…"

"Were a couple?" Gwendal finished Yuri's thought and the young boy blushed bright red. Gwendal scoffed a little. "No, Gunter and I have never been physical lovers but we are very close. We have been through love, war, and babies together. Who do you think pulled second shift when Gisela was an infant?"

Yuri grinned at that.

"No, Heika…in my heart, still, I am married to Abby. I have lived many, many years since she died, and I would have lived none of them without Gunter. I lost myself after she was murdered. I didn't want to move forward without her, but I was responsible for Abby and my responsibilities to Shin Makaku…Gunter didn't let me lose sight of that. I owe him a debt greater than I could ever repay. He is closer to me than a mere lover."

"Responsibilities…." Yuri whispered.

"Responsibilities, a commitment to honesty, and living each day as though it were your precious last. And telling the people you love what they mean to you. Abby taught me those things. You should listen to her, too, Heika."

Yuri wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "Gwendal…thank you for telling me this. I would like…I would like to take a walk now if you don't mind."

"Of course, Heika. Shall I call a guard?"

"No, don't bother, or should I say…just tell them to stay out of sight like you normally do." Yuri grinned when Gwendal blushed slightly…quid pro quo. There were things he knew, too, after all.

"Gwendal…one last thing…why do you put up with me?"

The general looked shocked. "You're the Maou, Heika. And beyond that…you are genuine, and have great potential despite your foolish antics. I believe in you…Yuri. You will do the right thing."

Yuri felt the weight of the world fall on his slim shoulders. The weight of Gwendal's expectations felt heavy and he felt inadequate to the task. The older man must have known what he was feeling because he slung an arm over Yuri's shoulders as he walked him to the stairs.

"It's all right, Heika. You're not alone. Trust the people who love you. Now, go, walk, and think. And…if it's not too much trouble…do you think you could possibly get around to reading the treaty I put on your desk last week…and if you can let go of the baseball long enough…maybe you could even sign it?"

"Slave driver!" Yuri gasped, winking at the gruff, unsmiling face of his general—whom he would never call gruff or heartless again. Then he sped down the stairs, suddenly anxious for the sunshine. His heart was still sorely troubled. Conrad was not ok, and he had much to think about.

* * *

Ok, there it is...chapter two. In Chapter three...Conrad gets violent and Yuri takes drastic action! Thanks again!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, well...here in the third chapter I offer you heartbreak, darkness, and a touch of madness. Oh, and you also find out what's ailing Conrad. Seriously though, this came out a lot harsher than I thought it would, but the more I thought about it, the more I kept thinking about what exactly it might cost Conrad to maintain his perfect coolness. And who knew that Gwendal and Gunter would charge into my story and make themselves at home? They're so so cool! And thanks so much for the reviews, and especially to the person who nudged me about anon comments, Fanks! Right, so, just so it's established...I don't own the Maou, the Kyou, or the Kara. And. Here. We. Go._

* * *

Gwendal returned to Conrad's room just in time to hear a great crash and the splintering of wood.

"I see he has regained consciousness." His voice was quiet, even dry, as though he was discussing the weather. "I will assume that was his desk."

Gunter sighed. "I suppose so. I had asked for everything breakable to be removed, but, I overlooked the desk. He might not be safe, though, in a room with anything less than bare stone walls. It's breaking my heart, Gwendal. I didn't think he would be susceptible to this—he's half human, and he shouldn't be able to do this."

"He has always had the power to surprise us, though. Remember who he is, Gunter."

"I know." Gunter sounded suddenly weary. "He nearly ripped my arm off when I brought tea. He keeps screaming for Heika."

"Who is with him now?"

"Dorcas. He's sound. I'm sure he's just trying to stay out of Conrad's range. And…Heika? Did you find him?"

"I did."

"Gwendal!" Gunter's exasperation was evident. "What happened?"

"We had a long talk, or, rather, I talked and he listened—about Abby and Anna."

Gunter's expressive violet eyes widened. "And did he hear you?"

"I don't know, but he has gone out for a think and a walk."

"I'll call for an escort…"

"No need. I already did. By the way, the kid's on to us. He called me on the invisible guard."

Gunter chuckled, but the sound was without mirth. "I am so tempted, so very tempted to tell him the truth…to let him see what he has done to Sir Weller."

"It's not his fault. He cannot help who he is, nor Conrad's…condition."

"I know. I know. I just never imagined it could come to this." Another loud crash and a squeal moved both men to action. Gwendal threw up a barrier around his brother as soon as Gunter opened the door.

"Get Dorcas out of here, Gunter."

"I'm on it. Will you be ok?"

Gwendal appraised the snarling, blank-faced visage of his younger brother. "I can manage for now. Keep a sharp eye out for Yozak, and for God's sake keep this wing of the castle clear. I can hold the barrier for some time. Find the Mirror of Matta if you can."

Gwendal felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"He'll come back to us, won't he?" Gunter whispered.

"I hope so, Gunter. I hope so. Now, get going."

The soft sound of the door latching moved Gwendal from his place. Conrad was pacing beside his bed, moving the length of the barrier like a great, predatory cat stalks the confines of its cage. Gwendal shot the deadbolt home, then settled back against the far wall and observed his little brother.

"Conrad…do you know me?" He kept his voice soft, non-threatening.

"Of course I know you. You're the bastard keeping me from my Yuri…you and that purple-haired pansy."

"That pansy knocked you out for a couple of hours. I wouldn't underestimate him."

Conrad snarled again and Gwendal frowned as a slight stream of spittle dripped from the nearly perfect soldier's lips. This was going to end poorly, he was sure of it. Suddenly, Conrad gave a strangled cry and sank to his knees. "Gwen," he whispered, "please make it stop. Please, help me."

"I'm trying little brother, believe me, I'm trying."

"I don't understand what's happening to me!"

For a moment, Gwendal could see the shade of Conrad as he was when he was child. "You have an illness Conrad, one that usually only afflicts full mazoku's—and then only rarely. No one has seen it in a long time. You're succumbing to grief and rage caused by a momentous loss. It happens to demons sometimes."

"Am I going to die, Brother? Why…why won't you let me see Yuri if I'm going to die. I just want to see him. I promise I'll be good."

Gwendal winced. His voice sounded so pathetic and small. "You might die, Conrad," he said as softly as possible. "But, Mazokus have survived and you are strong. I can't let you see Yuri right now…I know you mean what you say and you would never mean to hurt him, but in your anger you would kill him, and just seeing him, or smelling him, or hearing him will be enough to bring that feeling back to your insides—you know, when it feels like a fire dragon is eating you from the inside-out—and you would kill him, and if Yuri dies by your hand, I assure you, Conrad…you will not long live after him."

"Gwendal, please…I love him so much. Don't let him…" Conrad collapsed all the way to the floor and made a low, keening sort of sound so full of sorrow that Gwendal had to fight to keep from slapping his hands over his ears.

"I know you do, little brother."

"How do you know?" Conrad screamed, mood changing from despondent to vicious in the blink of an eye. He hurled himself at Gwendal's barrier and was tossed back onto his bed like doll.

"Settle down, Conrad!" Gwendal's voice was harder than steel, but he was still surprised when Conrad did as he was told. "I'm going to tell you a little story, brother, about a general who once loved a woman and what happened to him when she was murdered in front of him and he was powerless to stop it. Then you'll know why I am the only one here right now who understands exactly how you feel."

"Yuri isn't dead, Gwendal."

"This is true, little brother. And where there is life, there is hope—that's what Heika always says. So shut up, lay down, and just listen."

Conrad curled up on his bed and Gwendal began to speak softly, but, just in case, he strengthened his barrier and his hard, indigo-colored eyes never broke contact with the sickly, yellow-brown gaze of his little brother.

Yuri wandered the paths of the private gardens until he came to the small wooden bridge that crossed a pond. He stopped, resting his forearms on the banister and tried to sort through his shifting thoughts. He still didn't quite know what he was supposed to think about Gwendal's story. He only knew that there was important information in those few words the older man had spoken, but he felt the meaning was just out of his reach. Not for the first time, Yuri felt like an ignorant child.

"Am I ever going to understand this place…these people?" he mused, out loud. He was eighteen years old and had been the Maou for almost three years. He understood many things in comparison to that first year, but some of the subtleties of the relationships of the people around him still confused him.

It was, he supposed, his particular cross to bear. He understood, cerebrally, that he was raised on earth for a purpose. He came to understand that better as Murata's past had been revealed and their fight to save the original king ensued. Apart from wishing to bring peace and prosperity to Shin Makaku, which he could take little credit for considering that it was Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad who shouldered the lion's share of the work, he often found himself with little to do. So, he traveled back and forth between the worlds, trying to maintain his life as a teenager in one place and as a king in the other. And now…what was he meant to do? Conrad, the one person Yuri relied upon to advise him, to understand him, had been taken from him. Well, perhaps that was a bit of an overstatement, but he still felt the loss and it opened old wounds. When Conrad had accepted the original king's mission—to create the kind of world Yuri wanted—his loss cut through Yuri like a thousand shards of glass piercing him without end. But, this seemed almost worse because Conrad was here—he was HERE in Blood Pledge castle and yet, he might as well have been on the moon. There was no way, despite his glaring contest with Gunter, that his men would let him see his soldier. Yuri knew that now. But, why? What kind of illness could Conrad have contracted that would make Yuri's presence harmful to him? And how was Yuri just supposed to sit back and do nothing in the face of something that might prove fatal to the person he cared most about?

Of course, no one had actually used the words "fatal" and "death," but Yuri was not in the least stupid. He knew what the stakes were even if no one could come out and admit it openly. He wasn't sure if he could take the loss of Conrad a second time. Not now, not ever.

"There you are, wimp. What are you doing out here? Meeting someone, I suppose…I guess it must be that because you certainly haven't been thinking of your fiancé, have you?"

Yuri's shoulders stiffened at the shrill tone of Wolfram's voice, but the baseless accusation simply slid off his shoulders. He'd heard the same tune so many times he stopped paying attention over a year ago.

"I'm just thinking, Wolfram. Any news on Conrad?"

"Conrad. I might have known. He's all you think about, isn't he? You can't even greet me properly before you're talking about him. My brother is not your fiancé. I am!"

Yuri ran Wolfram's words through his internal translator…he liked to call it _Understand-what-Wolfram-really-means-this-time-evil-kun!_ Yuri thought Anissina might approve of the name. Based on the tension in Wolfram's voice, there was no change in Conrad's condition, and it would be best to drop the subject.

"So you never answered me, Yuri. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just thinking, Wolfram, like I said. Wondering when things got so out of hand."

The blonde man came to stand next to him, adopting the same pose Yuri had taken. Shoulder to shoulder, it was easier sometimes to talk when they didn't have to look at each other. "Want to talk about it?" Wolfram asked.

"I haven't got all my thoughts together yet, but how do you really feel about me, Wolf?"

Yuri could almost feel the shock radiating off his fiancé. He never, ever began a conversation about their relationship and feelings. That was usually Wolfram's line. Late at night, after yet another argument, Wolfram would cry bitterly and try to get Yuri to talk about things, but it was just too awkward for the young king.

"Well, what kind of stupid question is that, you wimpy cheater! You're my fiancé, so of course I will protect you and you are my king, so I will follow where you lead! You know that already!"

"Yeah, I know that…but, it's just that you're always shouting about how I should love you, and how our love can do amazing things like hatch Bearbees…but you never tell me you love me. And…" Yuri broke off, finally struck by an epiphany remembering Gwendal's story. "And…you're never silent. You're always shouting at me, insulting me, and calling me names—even in front of Greta. Do you love me, Wolfram? Do you? Do you, really?"

"Of course I love you, Yuri." Wolfram's voice registered barely above a whisper.

"I wonder," Yuri replied, just as softly. "You know what I think…what I really think? I think you're proud Wolfram. I think you've spent a long time in your older brothers' shadows and this engagement to me...being the consort to the king…has jumped you up a few notches on the prestige ladder. I think that is what you love, Wolfram…not me."

"That's not true! I do care for you, Yuri. Just because you're a cheater doesn't mean I am!"

Yuri waved the comment away. "See? That's just what I'm talking about. You hide your real feelings behind that jealous mask of yours. Believe it or not, I do watch you, you know and I know you are more than the jealous, hysterical man you pretend to be."

"You're only saying that because you still don't understand that it's ok for men to love each other. Your world is a backward place, Yuri, it will just take time."

"You're wrong about that. I fully admit that when I first came here the ease with which this society accepts same-sex relationships shocked me. But that's only because I was raised in a culture which, while it's changing little by little, still sees that behavior as deviant. But, you know what, I've thought about it for a long time—and not just because you and I are engaged but because Shin Makoku is my home, too, and I want to understand it. I've come to the conclusion that gender doesn't make a damned bit of difference when it comes to love. You love the person, Wolfram, regardless of the gender it's packaged in. It doesn't bother me that you're a guy. It bothers me that there is something fundamentally wrong between _US_. Don't you see that?"

"Yuri…"

The king shook his head and sighed. "It's no use, Wolfram. When I do find someone…I want it to be, well, someone I can't deny. And I guess you won't believe it, but I want that for you, too. I want us both to be happy, and loved, and wanted. I don't want…this."

"Yuri, are you ending our engagement?"

The maou flinched at the disbelief in his fiancé's voice. He didn't want to hurt the man, he'd never wanted that, but he was no longer content to just languish in a relationship that would never be anything close to what Gwendal had found, or his parents, or even Cheri-sama and her various husbands and boyfriends. He wanted…love. And he just didn't want Wolfram as a husband.

"I guess I am."

One moment he was standing at the rail and the next he was flying through the air as a result of Wolfram's right-cross to his cheek.

"You…you wimpy bastard! How can you do this to me? I've given you everything and this is how you treat me?"

Yuri sat up, rubbing his face. He tenderly adjusted his jaw, and waited for the rushing in his ears to settle down. Damn! That punch really hurt.

"Your actions speak pretty loud, too, Wolfram," he whispered. "You are always hurting me, if not with your fists than with your words, and I know you mean well…you don't understand how much I care about you and want your happiness, but this is no longer acceptable. You will not, ever, strike me again. Am I understood Von Bielefeld-kyo."

"Yuri…I'm so sorry…I…" The blonde man threw up his hands and just flopped down on the bridge. "I don't know why I get so angry. I guess, maybe, you might be right about one thing. I want all your attention and it just seems that everyone and everything in your life comes before me. I have to share you with everyone."

"I'm the king, Wolfram. What other way could it be?"

"No, it's more than that." Wolfram shook his head. "I remember when my mother was Maou…Her partners, even then, knew they were special. But I've never been special to you, have I?"

"Nothing could be further from the truth, actually," Yuri replied. "No one challenges me as much as you do, and I admire your strength and your courage, and your skill with a sword—I envy you your talent and training, Wolfram. I can't imagine my life without you in it. For God's sake, we share a daughter! How could I raise Greta without you? I don't want to be in this place without you and your antics…I just don't want…."

"To marry me." Wolfram finished the thought. "Do you love someone else, Yuri?"

Yuri stumbled over the direct question. His first thought, of course, was Conrad. He had never exactly admitted it to himself, using the word _love_, but there could be no denying the truth of his feelings. "I do, Wolfram, but that love is unrequited. It has nothing to do, however, with our relationship. I should have done this a long time ago…somehow though, the time just got away from me. And, to be honest, I didn't want to lose your friendship. You don't know how important you are to me."

"So…you're not leaving me because you want someone else?" Wolfram asked, slowly.

"I'm not leaving you at all, you idiot. I'm just ending an engagement that fetters us both and makes us both crazy."

"How do you do it?" Wolfram whispered something akin to awe in his voice. "How can you say things that should make people justly hate you and they end up loving you all the more for it instead?"

Yuri shrugged and grinned, then thought better of it as pain shot through his jaw. "It's a gift?"

Wolfram laughed then, and Yuri knew that eventually everything would be all right between them. "Hey, Wolfram…let's go see Greta. We haven't been with her, all together, in a long time."

"Good idea, wimp. Let's play checkers. I like it when she wipes the board with your ass."

"Very funny, blondie! C'mon, let's go." Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand for the first time and laced their fingers together.

Wolfram stared at their hands for a long moment, then shrugged and smiled. "Ok. After she goes to sleep, we can inquire after Conrad, ok?"

Yuri nodded and he walked with his ex-fiancé, hopefully soon to be close friend, back to the castle.

"I guess I'll have to tell mother to send that wedding dress back," wolfram mused as they came out of the gardens.

"What? What wedding dress."

"Well, we were tired of waiting for you, so, mother and I set a date and ordered clothes."

"Are you out of your mind?" Yuri shook his head. "Does anyone ELSE know about this?"

"Just me, mother, and Gunter as far as I know."

"You're a perverted piece of work, Wolf. You know that?"

The blonde grinned and winked. "You have no idea, Yuri…and now you never will!"

Laughing, the two men entered the castle by way of the front door. If Yuri took a moment or two extra to inspect the hinges, Wolfram didn't seem to notice.

Conrad watched the grey-haired man standing between him and freedom. He closed his eyes. His heart felt heavy and sluggish, as though every beat was an effort. He didn't really care if it stopped working altogether. After all, what was there to live for if Yuri was lost to him? His beloved king, ruler, and leader was marrying another—even his death would be preferable to that. Conrad would never be near him again, never touch or hold him.

"Let me go," he whispered, but he didn't know if he was speaking to the grey-haired man or the wavering image of Yuri that danced on the inside of his eyelids.

"I cannot do that, little brother."

Conrad looked at the room's other occupant. He should know this man, he thought. There was something deeply familiar about him. "I'm losing my mind, aren't I?"

"Only if you allow it to happen. You are stronger than you know."

The soldier turned his back to the quiet voice and faced the wall. "I promised to stay by his side, always…did you know that?"

"Yes."

"Then you know it's you preventing me from doing my duty."

"Yes."

"I think you like me like this. You're a sadist, aren't you? Get your kicks from hurting others, eh?"

"…kicks?"

"Yeah," Conrad laughed bitterly. "Kicks, thrills, jollies…oh yeah, you don't know those words do you? Of course not. I've been to his world, spent a LOT of time there. I know things about Yuri that you will never know, that no one else COULD ever know. And he knows me, too. Whatever this sick game is you're playing, old man, understand that you can't ever separate us."

"I would never try to separate you from Yuri-Heika."

"Then what do you call this forced … incarceration?"

"A safety measure."

"I'm going to kill you, you know. If that's what it takes to get out of here, I will destroy you."

"I know that you will try."

Conrad watched as the man shifted positions and he could feel the air crackling as the barrier strengthened, but, he could be a patient man, couldn't he? Of course he could. He had been patient for so very long, and he could endure a little longer. Eventually, the older demon sitting across from him would weaken. Everyone sleeps sometime.

A knock at the door startled Conrad from his thoughts and he bellowed as the purple-haired man slipped back inside. "What are you doing here? Get the hell out! I hate you!"

The beautiful bastard ignored him. Conrad hated to be passed over, dismissed, forgotten—the way that Yuri had forgotten him and moved on to someone else. "Yuri!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Yuri!" He howled again, but the gentle voice he loved so much didn't answer him.

"I found it, Gwendal," the lavender-haired man said.

"Good."

The grey-haired demon moved a little to the right and Conrad watched as the pretty one set out a mirror on a small table. Both he and the grey-haired man reached down and placed steepled fingers over the glass and chanted a few words Conrad couldn't catch. They were using maryoku…! Bastards. The man Yuri had left him for was a magic user, too. Maybe if Conrad hadn't been such a filthy mongrel, he could have used magic, too, and then Yuri would have loved him.

Conrad's eyes felt very heavy. He noticed that a bright blue light had surrounded the barrier, then the barrier flickered out. The blue light remained. It was close, like a blanket, and comfortable. But it was still a prison, no matter how soothing.

"Let me out of here! " He screamed. "Yuri! Yuri, help me!"

Conrad struggled, but his eyes seemed to close against his will. Then there was nothing but blackness.

Gwendal shivered and slumped against Gunter's chest. "I will need a long rest, old friend. That was much harder than I expected."

"Yozak arrived just as I was coming back from the treasure room with the mirror. He is waiting for us in your office. You can sleep as soon as we brief him."

"How did you ever get through this…you know…when Abby died and I…"

Gunter leaned over and shushed him. Gwendal was touched by the gesture.

"You're my best friend, Gwendal, and I love you. I couldn't lose you to the darkness, and we won't let Conrad go either."

"Thank you. I don't know if I ever did…"

"There is no need. Your life is thanks enough for me…besides what would I have done with Gisela and Anna both if you'd died, too?"

Gwendal choked out a laugh. "You're right. Let's go see the spy. Conrad will be safe for a while now."

"I've chosen guards that I trust. He won't be alone."

"Good."

Yozak was waiting in his office, just as Gunter said. Gwendal sank into his chair, not caring in the least if he looked as exhausted as he felt.

"Your excellency, if you don't mind my saying…you look like shit."

"Thank you for that astute observation, Yozak."

"What's the matter with the captain, then? The pigeon's message said he's in trouble. It's not the arm again, is it?"

Gunter put his hand on Gwendal's shoulder, signaling to the man he'd take over. "No, it's not his arm. Conrad has Hjerteskaerende."

Gwendal had never seen the red-haired man speechless before, but he just sat in his chair, mouth agape. "But…But how is that possible?" He whispered as his voice returned to him. "He's not a full Mazoku, and…Julia died a long, long time ago—why would this manifest now?"

"It's not Julia, or at least it's not _all_ Julia. I spoke to Cheri-sama this morning at breakfast, and Conrad came in as we were speaking. She told me that Yuri-Heika and Von Bielefeld-kyo have set a wedding date. Wolfram's dress arrived today, as well."

"That little shit! He would pick a dress," Yozak muttered, the he sobered. "I don't believe it though, Your Excellency. I don't believe the kiddo would ever consent to such a thing, and even if he did, which I KNOW he didn't, he would have told the captain himself. No offense, sir, but Yuri would never have let you tell Conrad for him."

"What makes you so certain of this, Yozak?" Gwendal asked.

"I have my sources," he hedged.

"A certain double black with a penchant for turning up when things become interesting and a fetish for obscuring his eyes behind spectacles?" Gwendal shook his head.

"It's a distinct possibility."

"Hn. And is his highness on his way?" Gunter asked.

"Yeah, I shot him a message on my way in. He'll show up anytime I should think. So what's my job—other than, say, keeping Conrad from offing himself or any others before he gets over this."

"You talk like he's going to come out of this alive," Gwendal said.

"Begging your pardon, your excellency, but I didn't drag his sorry ass home from Lutenberg just to lose him now. What about the kiddo. What does he know?"

"Not a lot. He just knows that Conrad is very ill and that it would be dangerous for him to see him right now."

"Yeah, that's gonna hold him, all right."

"Sarcasm becomes you, Yozak," Gunter muttered.

"So who's with the captain now?"

"His room is under heavy guard and we've used the Mirror of Matta to subdue him for the time being. But he's already very lost. He no longer recognizes us as we are."

"And all this because the Boyo might actually get hitched to the bratling—not that that's gonna happen, mind."

"Apparently he's been suppressing everything for so long, he just snapped. Had I been watching carefully, I would have caught this much, much earlier, when it might have made a real difference."

"Gwendal—don't you go blaming yourself." Yozak's smile widened as Gwendal reacted to the casual use of his name. "If Conrad has contracted Hjerteskaerende, then he will come out the other side. I'll bet the bratling's wedding dress on it."

Gwendal leaned back and closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his chair. He didn't move when the Great Sage appeared, just as Yozak said he would. He listened as Gunter and Yozak filled his highness in on the details, and listened still to the Sage's counsel. It was all predictable. He wanted to frighten them, just a little—neither the Sage nor Yozak had seen Conrad in his current condition. But he was just so very tired.

At first he thought he had fallen asleep and was dreaming—the crash and screams sounded so very far away. Then he gasped and jumped to his feet, following the other men as they raced from his office and down the corridor. The sight that met his eyes chilled him to the bone. The Mirror of Matta had clearly failed in its duty to contain his little brother. The door to his chamber was destroyed, and the three guards were out cold on the castle floor.

"Yuri!" Gwendal grunted out, and they all ran toward the family wing.

Unfortunately, they didn't make it that far. Gwendal saw Gunter seem to fly through the air, his sword ringing as he loosed it from its scabbard. He landed in between a straining Conrad and a confused, frightened King.

"Get Greta and get out of here, Heika!" Gunter bit out.

"But..But Wolfram..!" Yuri objected.

"…will be fine, kiddo. Grab the squirt and make a break for it. We'll take care of things here." Yozak said as he circled around to Gunter's side.

Conrad was breathing heavily, and Gwendal could see that he fighting hard. From the look of their baby brother, laying on the floor, the shiner he was going to have would rival all the punches he'd given to Yuri all these years…put together."

"NO! I won't leave Conrad. I don't know what's going on, but I won't go!"

"Stupid, selfish, spoiled child! Do you want to die? Would you like your daughter to see that?" Gunter's voice was harsh, clipped. "You are useless here. Your highness, get him and Greta to safety."

"Please, Yuri," Gwendal said, still panting. "Take Greta and go. Your daughter must come first."

"You must go…Yuri."

Gwendal was more shocked than anyone to hear the plaintive whisper that came from Conrad.

"I can't…can't…stop. Please, Yuri—run!" Conrad fell to his knees, trembling.

"But, Conrad…?"

"Fool! Get out now! Drag his ass out if you have to, your highness," Gunter shouted.

Greta, who had all this time been hiding behind her father with her eyes squeezed closed, tugged on Yuri's arm. "Daddy…?"

"Gunter…I didn't realize how much you hated me. I didn't know. I'll go. I release you from my service. I'm sorry."

Yuri pulled Greta into his arms with strength he didn't know he had and turned to leave, moving with the speed that only Murata knew he had. Gwendal closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Yuri-Heika will be safe now," Yozak said. "We had a plan. Greta, too. Now, captain, shall we show you to more comfortable accommodations?"

Gwendal saw it…the moment his little brother slipped away, consumed by the rage inside of him.

"Fuck you, Ginger," Conrad spat out. "Take me if you think you're man enough."

And with that, Gwendal pulled his own sword, and the battle for Blood Pledge Castle, and Conrad's soul, began.

* * *

_Hn. And there's chapter three. Lots of bridge-building to do now before our lovers can come out the other side, but, Yuri has an idea of what's going on...so I hope he can deliver. Thanks again, so so much, for reading! I think we've hit the darkest part now, and it's on to a happier, snugglier, very smoochable future (well, once we resolve this Hjerteskaerende business)!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, everyone. Another day, Another chapter. On today's menu we will be serving reconciliation, surprises, and a little bit of love. Never fear, Chapter five is all about Conrad and Yuri. As always, thank you so much for reading...and your reviews have been very much appreciated! So, it's no to owning Kyou Kara Maou, but...yes to having fun playing with it._

* * *

In the end, Murata had pushed Yuri into the fountain at Shinou's shrine. Yuri was certain that he heard the original king's laugh as he was swirling through the water, clutching onto his terrified daughter. And, of course, by terrified, what he really meant was that his little girl acted as though being sucked through a watery vortex was a class-A amusement park ride. She was definitely spending _way_ too much time with Anissina.

So, when Yuri pulled himself and Greta out of the kiddie pool in his parents' backyard, he was angry. No, he thought to himself, angry couldn't cover a quarter of what he was feeling. He was outraged, livid, incensed—and he felt duped. He'd been forcibly removed from his home and the man he loved—and that man was in terrible trouble, he knew that now—just to find himself wet, bedraggled, and accosted by both his parents and Shiori.

As soon as Murata bobbed up in the pool, Yuri slammed his head back beneath the water. The great sage's legs flailed stupidly and his arms wiggled.

"I'm going to drown you, Ken," Yuri promised, "in five inches of water."

"Daddy, what are you doing to Murata-sama?"

Yuri blinked and let his friend, scratch that, former-friend, go. He felt the blush creep across his cheeks. "Oh nothing, it's just something we do." He shot Murata a look that communicated everything he needed—they would talk, in agonizing detail, later. To his credit, the other boy nodded his head. The promise was made.

"Yu-chan!" His mother's happy squeal was followed by a towel flying through the air and landing on his head. "Are you here for curry, and who is this sweet little girl?"

Yuri snatched the towel off his head, stepped out of the pool and began to tenderly dry Greta's hair. "Mom, this is Greta, my adopted daughter—"

"Kawaii!" His mother's voice became impossibly high. "You've brought me grand-daughter, Yu-chan! But…where are her wings? Do you have wings hiding back there, little one? Come and give me hugs."

Greta giggled. "I don't have wings, I'm a girl!"

"Mou! Well, you're still young, maybe they will sprout later."

Yuri watched as his mother gathered up his daughter in her arms and took her inside, chattering away about dresses and dolls and all the fun they were going to have.

"Yuri." Shiori's voice cut through him. "There is something wrong, I can tell. Where is that smug man that follows everywhere you go."

"Conrad is…" Yuri's throat seemed to close. He coughed and tried again. "Conrad is…"

"Weller-kyo is not very well at the present moment, older-brother-of-my-friend." Murata's voice was soft. "And Shibuya-san, perhaps we could all have a word inside?"

Yuri's father nodded, his usually smiling, carefree expression became carefully neutral. "Let's go inside."

"Before that," Yuri said, catching his father's arm. "Could you call Doctor Vaughn? I want Greta to see a doctor…tonight."

"Of…Of course, son. I don't know if she will be able to make it, though."

"Please, Dad. Just call her."

Yuri spent the next hours in a whirlwind of activity. Doctor Vaughn had been called, and Yuri's old pediatrician had taken time from her schedule to come to the house to check on Greta. Murata had spent a long time explaining Hjerteskaerende and what it meant exactly. He turned the term over in his mind. Conrad was suffering from an illness, a disease, that could cause him to lose his mind and eventually die from a systemic shutdown as a result of a high fever. He didn't exactly understand the physical symptoms, but it seemed to be the direct result of an emotional breakdown. Yuri frowned. He knew about people suffering depression, but they made pills for that, right? Could a person really, truly die because of a mental breakdown. And how could this happen to Conrad anyway? He was perfect…he had always been perfect…he would always be perfect. Conrad the strong. Conrad the just. Conrad the wise. Conrad the beautiful. Conrad the sexy. Yuri sighed. How could his knight have been so stoic through all this? Murata had said that it had likely been coming on slowly for a couple of years.

"How could I have missed this?" He whispered.

"Missed what, Yu-chan?"

Yuri looked up to see Dr. Vaughn come out of the sliding glass door and onto the porch. She smiled at him in that special way she had—like she had a secret, and she was enjoying keeping it.

"Make a hole, kiddo." She said.

Yuri slid over a little bit and she sat next to him on the stairs.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yuri sighed. How could his doctor understand what he was going through. What was he supposed to say, "By the way, I live part-time in another world, where I'm the king, and I was engaged for a long time to an 80-year old guy who looks like he should be in a boy-band, and that little girl you treated is our daughter—oh, and yeah, the man I love with all my heart is dying and there's nothing I can do to help." Yeah. That was a good idea. But then again, his doctor was a woman, over six feet tall, blue-eyed with long, curly brown hair. She had also been his first crush—so maybe it wasn't _so_ weird.

"How's Greta?" he asked, instead.

"Healthy, beautiful, very worried about her Uncle Conrad, Uncle Gunter and her Papa."

"She told you?"

"Just a little bit. But, maybe you should tell me yourself. I realize that I'm not strictly your physician, Yu-chan, but doctor-patient confidentiality is still in place."

"Gunter is…like a mentor. And lately, well, he's been very different with me. Impatient, cold. I never thought he would ever be like that. He used to adore me, or I thought he did, and I guess I took that for granted. Anyway, we ended up fighting with each other, and I sort of…fired him."

"Wow, that sucks," Dr. Vaughn said as she settled her arms on her knees—a pose Yuri knew from years as her patient meant that she was really listening. "Do you regret it?"

"Of course! Gunter…well, Gunter is a great man, and I never thought we could have that kind of fight. I just want to make it better."

"An apology, and gifts—from the heart. Nothing grandiose, just a token that shows you appreciate him. OK, that's one problem solved, on to the next."

"That's it? Just like that? You think that will work?"

She nodded. "I'm a doctor, Yu-chan. I'm paid to make quick, accurate assessments. Go on, though, what about this Conrad person?"

"Conrad…means a great deal to me, to all of us," he amended quickly. "Have…have you ever heard of someone dying of a broken heart? I know it sounds stupid."

"Well, we all die of heart failure, eventually, Yuri, but I don't think that's what you mean. If you mean can grief prove to be fatal…? Well, yes, if compounded by secondary behaviors—drinking, reckless driving, suicide…that sort of thing. Why don't you explain this man's symptoms to me?"

Yuri stumbled through what he knew, adding the information he'd gotten from Murata and what he'd observed of Conrad himself. When he was finished, Dr. Vaughn looked up. She had a thoughtful expression in her blue eyes.

"That's really something. I've never seen anything like that in my practice, but, then, I'm a pediatric oncologist—your mother insisted I take care of you and Shiori because she trusted my eyes. You know all about that, though. Your…friend sounds like he's in real trouble."

"I have been thinking this whole time, about what I can do to help him. I have the people around me, who love me, who are trying to help him. But I wish you could see him. You're just so smart. And Wolfram, too. I'm really worried about him. Conrad hit him so hard, I thought his skull must have cracked."

"Wolfram? That's the jealous blonde Sho-chan told me about?"

Yuri nodded.

"Well, I guess I could take a quick peek at them if you like. They're not kids, but my first aid isn't so bad."

"You're a surgeon." Yuri said flatly.

"I know! How cool is that?"

Dr. Vaughn's laugh was infectious. Yuri had always admired her. In some ways, she reminded him of Conrad—or rather the way Conrad used to be, except that Conrad wasn't as flashy, and where Conrad's jokes were hideous, Dr. Vaughn could make anyone laugh. She was just that good. Then Yuri frowned. What was he supposed to do now? Ask her to step into the pool?

"They…They're really far away. I don't…I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me, Yuri." Her face was suddenly serious. "Your mother is busy dressing your daughter in all your old clothes—and btw, we're going to have to talk about your cross-dressing habits at another time—so it's a good time to travel, right? Your father and brother have a handle on the house, and I think your friend Murata might have already left. My car is just outside, so…shall we?"

"It doesn't quite work like that…" he sighed. What should he do? He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He was the king, the maou, and one of his subjects needed him. Dr. Vaughn was a great resource, the top of her field, and she might be able to help. Didn't Yuri have a responsibility to do everything in his power to save Conrad?

"You'll want to take your medical equipment, right?" he asked. "And…did you just say b. t. w. instead of By The Way?"

"Of course I'll need my kit, and yeah, I love text-speak—cracks me up!"

"You are the weirdest doctor…ever."

"I know it!" She grinned. "But that's how I get to sleep at night, kiddo. Now, you take some time to pick out something of yours for this Gunter-fella, and I'll get my stuff from my car."

"We're going to need one of Mama's space bags," Yuri said. "Meet you in half an hour, back here?"

"Let's do it."

In the end, Yuri had taken almost the entire time choosing gifts for Gunter. He had them tucked safely in a ziplock-type bag. When he came back outside, Dr. Vaughn was already waiting for him. She was holding a large, cube-like bag that had been completely squished down. It was very lumpy.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Everything I can carry, yeah," she said. "But, seriously…space bags? Wow, I never had so much fun with a vacuum."

"Mom," Yuri sighed under his breath.

"No worries, kiddo. Let's just get this done, right?"

It suddenly struck Yuri as he guided the doctor to the kiddie pool. "You…You don't remind of Conrad…you remind me of Yozak!"

Her light, tinkling laugh made Yuri smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yozak? He's a carrot top, while I am blessed with beautiful, mahogany hair! But, he does look better than me in a dress."

And with that, Doctor Vaughn jumped into the pool and disappeared. Yuri sputtered incoherently as she disappeared from view. What the hell? He stumbled, tripping over his own feet and smacked into the water. Instantly, he felt the suction.

_Hold on, Conrad_, he thought. _I don't know what's happening but I'm going to fix this._

--O.o.O--

How do you pack up a life? That was the question currently uppermost in Gunter Von Kleist's mind. How do you distill a lifetime of memories and emotions into a few cases and just move on? He crossed his room and opened his wardrobe. Sure, he could place the clothes in a valise, but how could he pack up the story about the wardrobe itself—how Cheri-sama had commissioned it for him because he happened to remark one afternoon that he felt bad when his cape wrinkled in his then too-small armoire.

"Gunter. What are you doing?"

He didn't turn around to face Gwendal. He didn't want his friend to see his tear-streaked face.

"You should be sleeping, Gunter. Conrad is stable now, and the last five days have been very trying for all of us."

"It will take months to repair the castle."

Gwendal cleared his throat. "I'll tell Yuri-Heika that it was me who blew the wall out of his bedroom."

"It doesn't matter. You can tell him the truth. You can tell him I did all the damage if you want, Gwendal. I won't be here."

"You can't mean that. You love him, too. You're not going to let it end like this, are you?"

"I've told you, I've told him, I've told the world…yes, I love him. He is our king, and he is already the greatest king Shin Makoku has ever had—stronger, and more loving than Shinou, Kinder and sweeter than Cheri-sama, I pledged my life and sword to him, because I love Shin Makoku and no one can do what he can, Gwendal. But, he released me from his service. He wants me gone and so, I will go."

"The boy thinks you hate him, Gunter. He doesn't want you to hurt, and he doesn't want to keep you against your will."

Gunter did turn then and leaned on Gwendal for support, crying into the man's shoulder. "I was just so frustrated! It's been years that our Conrad has pined for that boy…and it's painfully obvious that the maou loves Conrad, deeply. I was so angry at him for putting them both in danger—and then—"

A polite cough from the doorway interrupted Gunter's train of thought. The great sage was standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to look innocent, the former adjutant thought.

"Geika?"

"I just wanted to tell you both that Yuri will be coming shortly. Gunter, could you meet him?"

"I must decline with regret," Gunter said, his voice stiff and coolly formal—belying his own swirling emotions. "I am no longer in service to his majesty. Perhaps Gwendal would serve where I cannot?"

"So stubborn," The Sage said softly. "Very well, Von Voltaire-kyo, could you please meet his majesty?"

Gwendal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will all be the death of me. Is Greta returning? Please tell me no."

"No, Greta is currently being pampered and spoiled by Jennifer-san."

"Very well, I'll go." Gwendal pushed past the sage, paused and turned back. "This, too, will wash away—and the flowers will come again, Gunter. In the spring you will remember this time, and you will wonder how you could have even thought to miss it. Love changes, love waxes and wanes, but it never dies.

Gunter sucked in a sharp breath and watched his best friend's weary shoulders as he disappeared into the darkness.

"What was that about, your excellency?"

"A memory, Geika. You would have had to have been there. Now, if you will excuse me."

When Murata disappeared from view, Gunter sat heavily on his bed, shielded his eyes with his hands and sobbed.

--O.o.O--

Yuri came out of the fountain at Shinou's temple spluttering, as usual. "Doctor Vaughn! Where are you?"

"Right here, Heika—here, have a towel. It seems Ulrike-sama was expecting us."

"How…when…ok, just…I mean…what the fuck!"

Yuri watched as his former pediatrician dried off the outside of his mother's space bag, then opened it. Her hair was already bundled in a towel. She pulled out some folded garments and disappeared around a corner.

"What should I have said to you, Heika?" she called out. "Hi, I'm your doctor, kiddo, and I'm also from another world where you will one day be king. So, stick out your tongue and say AH!" She came back from around the corner as he was stripping out of his shirt. "I had to wait until the time was right, Yu-chan. Would you have believed me otherwise?"

Yuri watched in disbelief has she adjusted her pink scrubs. They had a cute little bunny with one floppy ear on the pocket and words that read, "Please get well soon, or they'll fire me!"

"You're wearing happy bunny scrubs." He remarked, scratching his neck.

"I know! Aren't they so cute?" Her face sobered and she slowly bent to one knee, crossed her right arm over her chest and lowered her head. "Please forgive me, Heika. I took on the duty to protect you, with my life should it come to that, long before you were born. I left Shin Makoku on a journey, and when Shinou himself came to me and asked if I would complete this task, I immediately said yes. The conditions, though, were that I could not reveal myself to you. Instead I spent many years doing many things, learning your world. Then, when the time was right, I went to medical school, moved to Japan, learned your language, got a license and set up a practice. I arranged for your parents to meet me, and, happily, your mother trusted me right away. I have watched over you since you were an infant, your majesty, and it has been my privilege and honor to do so. I humbly beg your forgiveness for my deception, and reaffirm my commitment to serve the Maou."

"Heika?...Anna?"

Yuri jerked around to see Gwendal leaning heavily against the stone wall. He looked like he'd been hit in the head with a brick.

"Father?" For the first time Yuri heard hesitation in his doctor's voice.

"Is it…is it really you?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm home…if you'll have me?"

Yuri couldn't help but smile when Gwendal straightened back up to military bearing and slowly opened his arms. The woman with him squealed happily and raced to leap into her father's arms.

"My beautiful girl. Is this were you've been all this time?"

"Yes, Papa. I've been watching over and protecting the maou—just like you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, baby…I missed you, too."

Yuri cleared his throat, blushing at being a witness to such a reunion. He wouldn't have understood, he supposed, without having spent that time with Gwendal.

"You can put me down now, Dad." Dr. Vaughn said.

Dr. Vaughn. That made Yuri remember what he wanted to ask. "So, where did you get that name, then?"

She smiled, looking back over her shoulder. "I've had a lot of names in your world, heika. This is just the latest. My driver's license reads: Ann Vaughn. Nice and professional, good for a doctor, right? Of course, my name is—"

"Anna Von Voltaire," he finished, proud of himself for getting at least one thing right.

"Just so, Heika."

"Gwendal…Conrad? Wolfram? How long have I been gone?"

"Almost a week, heika. Conrad, well, he is sleeping right now—truly sleeping." Yuri felt his chest ease a little. Conrad was still alive. "As for Wolfram, he's been better. He still has some pretty bad bruises, but I think all the attention from the maids and soldiers is speeding his recovery. I assume you are here to check on them, Anna?"

"Yes, Dad. And, honestly, you can put me down now."

"No," Gwendal said thoughtfully. "I really don't think I can."

"Um, Heika—do you think you could possibly carry my things back to the castle. It seems I'm catching a ride with my dad."

"Uh, sure," Yuri said. "I've got to change, then I'll be along. I want to check on Conrad and Wolfram, then…Gwendal, I need to see Gunter."

The general nodded still holding his daughter tight. "Of course, Heika, change your clothes. We'll wait for you."

--O.o.O—

Yuri accepted the greetings of his close advisors and friends when he came back to the castle, save for one lavender-haired, beautiful adjutant who was conspicuously absent. Happily, Cheri-sama was more interested in smothering her first grandchild in her ample bosom than the young king this time. Yuri took the time to confer quietly with Gwendal. Assured that Conrad and Wolfram would be alright for a little longer, Yuri went to find Gunter. He found him packing books from his shelves into a box.

"Um, Hi, Gunter. What do you think you're doing?"

"H…Heika." The older man dropped his eyes, but Yuri could still see the blush-stain on his cheeks. "I apologize. I know you have been away, but with all the…commotion…I have been unable to pack before now. I will remove myself from your sight immediately."

"What are you talking about? I came to see you, I don't want you to leave." Yuri faltered for the words. Sometimes, he really wished he could turn on his inner Maou at will—apparently that guy was super-suave and always said the right things.

"You released me from your service, Heika. I won't offend you with my abhorrent presence for longer than necessary."

"Gunter! Have you been crying? Your voice is husky. I…I…here!" Yuri thrust two small items into Gunter's hands.

Gunter didn't say anything at all, he just stared at his hands. Yuri ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You could look at them, at least."

"What are these, Heika?" The adjutant was clearly confused.

"Presents…gifts, from the heart…to show you…to tell you…Damn it, Gunter! I'm sorry, ok?"

"It is not his majesty's place to apologize to a loyal subject," Gunter said automatically. But, he did look at the presents. "What is this?"

"It's a keychain."

"It is strong enough to hold keys?" Gunter looked amazed.

"Well, not the kind of keys we have here at the castle, but house keys, car keys, sure…but that's not the point! The point is…well, look inside it. See there's a little window?"

Yuri watched as his advisor held the little plastic piece up to the window to catch the sun, and a surprised gasp followed.

"Heika! This is…magic of some kind? How did you get a portrait of us that small, and how…when…?"

Gunter felt something warm blossom in his chest. He didn't know what to say. Looking into the small object, he saw himself, smiling, bent slightly as he stood behind the maou, his arms around the young king's shoulders and clasped in front of his chest. Yuri was laughing, his hands covering Gunter's.

"Last summer, you know, on my birthday, when Murata had the camera—remember taking the picture."

"Yes, I remember. I've just never seen them so small."

"Well, I couldn't very well carry around a full-sized picture of us into my exams, now could I?"

"Gunter looked up. "Exams?"

"Well, yeah. Whenever I take tests at home, I carry that picture, and the neko-chan that Gwendal made for me, Wolfram's button from his uniform sleeve—and of course I always have the pendant Conrad gave me. I never take exams without them! I need them, always, for luck!"

"You have a keepsake…of me…for luck?"

"Of course, Gunter. You're very important to me."

"I am," he whispered. How he had longed to hear these words…but why now, when it was all too late and he had overstepped his boundaries in such grievous fashion. Was he now to stand on the brink of happiness only to have it snatched from him?

"Absolutely! Do you think I could do my job without you? I can't run this country on my own, Gunter, and you are the best adjutant a maou could ever ask for. You are so patient with me, and thoughtful and kind. You care about me, and you always make sure that I'm ok. You do my work for me when I am too tired, and rub my shoulders when they cramp up, and sacrifice yourself to Anissina whenever Gwendal or I need rescue. You're my teacher, and my confidant, and…well…you're family, Gunter. I couldn't live without you."

"Me? You think those things about…me?"

Gunter watched as his king dissolved into the prettiest blush he had ever seen.

"Well, yeah. I'm just not great at telling people how I feel, and even there is a place where you teach me. You're so good at telling people what they mean to you, but I still get so embarrassed. I know that…I know that you were only trying to protect me…trying to make me see that Conrad was in big trouble…trying to force me to admit my feelings for him. I love him, Gunter—he's my…well, he's everything to me, but Gwendal taught me something, too. Hearts are big places, without borders, and…love is too precious to squander. It's not the love I have for Conrad, because each person is unique, but…I love you, and I don't want to fight with you!"

"Heika?!" Gunter flopped onto his bed, unable to stand any longer. His heart was pounding in his chest. His majesty didn't hate him…he…loved him? Sure, not romantic, but essential all the same. "But…you dismissed me, Heika?"

"I take it back, ok!" The maou was shouting. Gunter didn't like it when the maou raised his voice.

"What? Don't understand."

"You didn't call no take-backs, so, I take it back! It never happened."

"But it did happen, Heika, and what is a take-back?"

Yuri fixed him with a sharp, wise look. "It's an old earth tradition. If I ask you something, or tell you something, or give you something important, and you say 'no take-backs', that means that there is no way it can be returned or rescinded. It's a bond, like a law. It can't be broken. And since you didn't call no take-backs when I dismissed you—I. Take. It. Back. It never happened."

"That is a powerful ceremony, your majesty. I will take care to remember it."

Yuri nodded. "Look at the other present…go on, look."

"Just a moment, Heika." Gunter took the keychain and placed it, reverently, on his sword belt. He'd always been secretly jealous of Gwendal's Bando-kun, but now he had something special from his heika, too. "What is this other gift, Heika? I can't…I don't deserve…"

"Open it, Gunter. That's an order from the Maou." The boy's eyes flashed a brilliant black.

Gunter opened the small box, inside there was a single, brilliant diamond stud. He gasped. "Heika…you don't know…"

"Oh, yes, I do! I've learned a lot from you and after I told my mother what I wanted it for, she wouldn't shut up about babies with wings. So that earring is for your RIGHT ear…you understand?"

Gunter felt lightheaded and he felt a strange pressure in his cheeks. "I…I would be honored, your majesty."

"Then Shin Makoku tradition dictates I should put it in your ear, like this…" Gunter felt boy's fingers tremble as he removed the plain, gold ring he generally wore in that ear and replaced it with the brightly winking stone. "And then, a kiss." Yuri kissed his ear very gently. When he pulled back, Gunter believed his king was blushing a brand new shade of red.

Gunter gathered his king into his arms and finally let loose another flood of tears. "I'm sorry, heika," he sniffled. "I'm just so happy, I can't believe it…I never would have guessed…"

"Ghunther…ay..ayre!"

Gunter blushed again and loosened his hold on his king so the boy could breathe. "Your majesty," he whispered, laying his cheek on the boy's head.

"Yeah, Gunter?"

"No take-backs," he said solemnly.

Gunter would have held onto Yuri forever if it had been possible, but he knew his king was anxious to check on his Conrad. When they broke apart, Gunter wiped his face dry, then realized the shameful truth. Sometime, during all his tears, and after the king had asked him to stand as the full-blooded mazoku godfather to any and all of his children, his nose had bled. And now, Yuri-heika had Gunter's blood in his hair. Maybe later, he would offer to shampoo the king…which meant a bath…and a naked Maou…the world tilted at a crazy angle.

Gwendal found him later, still passed out, half on-half off his bed.

"I take it Yuri-Heika has forgiven you?"

Gunter sighed, coming awake. "I'm to be the royal godfather!"

"Hm. Well, does he know that if Conrad turns him down…that makes you next in line?"

"Bliss!" Gunter cried, as darkness enveloped him again.

* * *

_I know this was rather a shorter chapter, and it didn't have Conrad in it, but I didn't want the situation between Gunter and Yuri to remain clouded. Yuri will need all his friends if he is going to save the love of his life. Until tomorrow, then, dear readers._

_Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh. Boy. Well, here's chapter 5--longer than the others and maybe a little boring with the medical talk. I'm guessing my job has just slipped through into my fiction. But, as promised, some Conrad/Yuri snuggling--even if our favorite soldier is rather out of it due to being so sick. Anyway...thanks for taking the time to read--I can't believe how cool it is that people are reading this story! Hurrah for ConradxYuri!_

* * *

Yuri spent an hour with Wolfram, after Anna allowed him entrance. She patted him on the shoulder as she passed him in the doorway, letting him know she was going to be with Conrad for a while, and that he should come when he was finished there.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Yuri asked for the hundredth time.

Wolfram scoffed. "Of course I am! As if a few punches from Weller-kyo could harm me!"

"You have twenty stitches in your shoulder, Wolfram, and six broken ribs," Yuri replied, flatly.

"It's not a problem. You do know it's not his fault, right?"

"Yes, I know that. I'm not angry with Conrad, Wolfram. I'm only angry with myself for not stopping this."

"Weller-kyo is…a man well-versed in hiding his pain. I should have thought you would know that by now."

"I love him."

Yuri clamped his lips together. He hadn't meant to confess that to Wolfram, but the words just sort of slipped out.

"I know you do." Wolfram's lips twisted into a slightly bitter smile. "You two must have thought you were fooling everyone in the castle, but I believe we all knew. The only ones you managed to deceive were yourselves."

"I don't know what to say…" Yuri sighed and reached out for Wolfram's hand. "Don't hate me, please."

"I never could, Yuri. If our engagement hadn't occurred, which, I admit happened mostly because of my anger, then you and Conrad would have probably been together long ago. Although…" Wolfram trailed off, as though thinking. "You're both so wimpy and skittish, you'd likely be right where you are now, anyway."

"Wolfram!"

Then the blonde man laughed and patted Yuri's hand. "Don't make such outrageous faces, it hurts when I laugh. And now, you should go to him…he will need you now, most of all. It's still a dangerous time for him, and you should be there."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"I said I would, so get going, or are you already cheating on my brother with me?! I swear, once a cheater, always a cheater!"

There was no heat in Wolfram's words, and he continued to shoo Yuri toward the door, and the king noticed that the blonde's actions became more pronounced when the temporary captain of the guard came to check on him. _No_, he thought to himself, _Wolfram wasn't about to let any grass grow under his feet._

So it was that Yuri found himself outside Conrad's refitted bedroom door. This was the moment he had wanted since…well, forever…and he was just standing there. He chastised himself for his nerves and took a deep breath. Maybe everyone was wrong, and Conrad didn't contract hjerteskaerende for any reason having to do with him. Maybe Conrad didn't love Yuri as anything more than the closest of friends, but even if that was so…Yuri would give anything to make his knight well. So, he was going in. Taking a deep breath, Yuri pushed on the door, and stepped inside.

Yuri hesitated for a moment. Conrad was in his bed, and from the parts he could see, the king wondered that his soldier could still be alive. Anna was bent over his right side, her face a study in concentration. A gentle cough caused him to glance to his left, where he found both Gunter and Gwendal, flanking the window with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Come in, heika." Anna didn't even look up from what she was doing. "I have sedated him. Don't let the physical injuries frighten you—I'm taking care of him."

"Can…Can he hear me?"

"Mmm. Maybe. Right now, I've only administered Chloral Hydrate which produces physiologic sleep when used as a pre-anesthetic sedative. It's ok, Heika, come here and watch what I'm doing."

Yuri looked to Gwendal and the tall man nodded. He also noticed that his general had several more wrinkles on his forehead. Yuri crept up to left side of Conrad's bed, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare himself for what he might see. He glanced at Anna, and her face was almost a mirror of her father's. She was cool, professional, and completely focused—gone was his cheerful, quirky doctor. Yuri supposed that was what made her such a good surgeon.

"What…what is Chloral Hydrate, and where did you get it?" Yuri started to walk around to the side of the bed where Anna was working.

"Please stay on that side, Heika. I have a sterile field here, and you will contaminate it if you come over here. Just watch."

Yuri froze in place.

Anna began speaking again. "As I said, it's a sedative, though it is not a pain reliever. I have been considering how best to treat Weller-kyo and I have decided to approach this with caution. He is a strong man, but he has no experience with any of earth's drugs or treatments. He could be very sensitive, not having grown up on a diet of ibuprofen, acetaminophen and OxyContin. Chloral Hydrate will sedate him while I dress this particular wound and won't cause respiratory depression. Watch the rise and fall of his chest, Heika, and count his respirations for one full minute—you are wearing that watch your Papa gave you, I think. It has a second hand?"

"Y..Yes."

"Great. Count."

Yuri concentrated on Conrad's chest. His soldier appeared so pale, so drawn. He was breathing but it was shallow and seemed labored. He counted carefully. He swallowed hard as his own heart began to race.

"Eighteen. I count Eighteen breaths."

"Mmmhmm. That is what I count, too. That falls within the normal range for an average, adult human male. Now, count my father's respiratory rate, if you please. It will be hard to see with that gigantic coat he wears, so put your hand on his chest and just feel."

"Um, ok…but why?"

"Point of Comparison. Daddy, don't try to do anything, just breathe normally."

Yuri carefully made his way over to Gwendal, put his hand on his chest, and started to count when the second hand of his watch reached the twelve. He counted carefully. "I count ten."

"Yep. That's normal for my Dad. I've taken some surreptitious vitals since I've been here. So, if Conrad is breathing at almost twice the rate of my father, what might that tell you?"

Yuri closed his eyes. Anna sounded very much like one of his teachers at school—her voice was even, modulated and curious, yet detached. She was concentrating on what she was doing, something he couldn't really see.

"I…I'm not sure. I don't know."

"Well, just think about it, Yu-chan. Think logically and consider the things that make you breathe fast."

Conrad smiling at him jumped immediately to mind, but the boy doubted his knight was in the throes of sexual attraction at the moment. But what else made him breathe too fast…? Well, exercise certainly, or when he was hurting, or something scary happened to him.

"Maybe…Maybe Conrad is hurting, even though he is asleep?"

Anna nodded, and Yuri noticed that her hands were making swift motions, up and over, she had two metal implements in her hands, and he finally realized she was stitching a wound closed on Conrad's right arm. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want his Conrad to be hurt at all, but…this suddenly brought everything home to him—how close he was still to losing his entire world.

"Stay with me, Heika. You're doing great. And, yes, he might be in pain. But he is struggling very hard against quite a high fever, and that will increase his respiration rate."

"Doctor…Anna…is he going to die?"

"Too soon to tell. Hang on, just finishing."

Yuri watched as she made one last pass with the needle held in the metal clamp. Then she snipped the thread with a small pair of scissors that were on the table covered with a strange white cloth.

"Ok, that's all for that one. The rest of his wounds are going to have to heal by secondary intention, Daddy…there was too much infection. I've debrided them, though, and they look good. I've put window-pane dressings on everything except that nasty slice on his abdomen. I've got a Montgomery vest on it. Heika, come here now. It's safe."

Yuri approached Conrad again, heart aching. His strong warrior looked so small, so fragile in the bed. "He's sweating."

"Yes, he is. He has a pretty nasty fever."

"What…what are you doing now?" Yuri asked as Anna changed her gloves.

"I'm going to start an IV. He's dehydrated and needs fluids. If you'll wash your hands carefully and take a pair of gloves out the box on the desk, I would appreciate your help, Heika."

Yuri moved as though in a daze. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected to be pressed into service, but the more he thought about it, the more he found he wanted to help. He loved Conrad more than he ever thought possible, and caring for him was an honor.

"I'm just placing the IV now, it's not complicated, but the placement is important. I'm going to have to cover it with gauze, because Conrad has never had one and I suspect in delirium he might try to remove it. Open that package on the bed, carefully, there are pair of mesh mittens in it, could you put them over his hands and tie them lightly at the wrists? It will prevent him from injuring himself."

Yuri did as he was told, as he watched Anna slide a needle-looking thing into the back of Conrad's left hand. He listened as she explained the way to check for infiltration or signs that the IV site was losing patency. He watched as she hung a plastic, liter bag of something she called lactated ringers, and then attached a second, smaller bag a little higher up the hat stand that had been converted into an IV pole. Antibiotics to help Conrad's human side fight infection. When she explained how to calculate the drip factor—how fast the fluids would flow into his beloved, Yuri understood the math. He made careful notes as the doctor explained how to change dressings and check for the symptoms that might signal a change for the worse.

"But…Anna, aren't you going to be here?" he asked as she finally stood up and stretched her back.

"I will as much as I can, but I have patients back on earth that need me, too—as well as other patients here, Heika. I will take a leave of absence as soon as I can, of course, and transfer my patients to my partners, but…I treat children, Heika…I can't just leave them. You are competent, Yu-chan. You can do this. I believe in you. Now, here—" She tossed him a chapstick. "Smear up your mouth."

Yuri did, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"Conrad isn't able to drink anything right now, so his lips are pretty chapped. Kiss him. He'll be more comfortable."

The young king blushed deeply to think that his first kiss with Conrad would be observed by his pediatrician and his two closest advisors, but he bravely leaned over the bed and pressed his lips to Conrad's mouth. He felt movement beneath him, and heard Conrad sigh softly. When he pulled back, he felt a small bubble of happiness expand in his chest.

"But…Anna…couldn't I have just put the chapstick on his mouth directly from the tube?"

The woman looked up from the pad she was currently writing on and smiled. "Sure, Heika, but then you would have missed a chance to kiss the man you love. That would totally suck, no?"

"I…I…You're outrageous! You know that, right?" he gasped.

"So I'm told," she grinned. "Listen, Yu-chan, seriously…don't forget in the midst of nursing him that you should love him, too. He needs the reassurance of your affection, of your care. He needs to be touched, and cuddled as much as his condition will allow. He has fought a battle I cannot begin to imagine, just to make his way back to you, and he's not home yet…maybe a little of your love could help light his way."

He nodded. When she put it that way, how could he argue? She spent a little more time teaching him how to take care of Conrad's teeth while he was unconscious (oral care is essential, Yu-Chan!) and explained the finer points of the condom catheter that was currently settled over a part of Conrad's anatomy that Yuri couldn't even think of without blushing.

"Gisela knows how to change his fluids, Heika, and she will help you until you feel comfortable doing it on your own. If all goes well, I'll still want to change that IV site in three days, but, I'm hoping your fella will be awake and able to take fluids on his own by then."

"All…All right."

She winked at him. "Now, I'm starving. So, I'm going to kidnap these two, if you don't mind, and grab something to eat. I want you to eat soon, too, but, I'm guessing you'd like to spend some time with Conrad?"

"Yes, I would."

"You're the best medicine for him, Yuri-Heika. Therefore, I am giving you this."

Yuri waited while Anna wrote something out on a small white pad. She handed it to him, and it was a prescription that read: _All your love, every minute of every day, for the rest of your lives_. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered. "He needs your love…you can see that he almost died without it. Don't deny him anymore. Good luck, Heika."

Straightening, the doctor rolled her neck again then grinned. "C'mon, you two…I'm soooooo hungry!" She waited for her father and Gunter to start out the door then she slid past, giggling when Gunter squealed.

The look on the adjutant's face was priceless—his mouth bowed into a fishlike expression. "Did you…Gwendal…Did Anna just..?"

"Grab your ass? Yes, Gunter, I do believe she did. Now let's go. I think I feel a headache coming on. Heika, are you all right here?"

Yuri was trying to hide his smirk behind his hand. "Yes, Gwendal, I'm fine. I'll watch over him."

The two men trailed out of the room, one sighing and the other still spluttering in outrage about inappropriate touching, leaving Yuri alone with Conrad for the first time in many days.

He felt suddenly very lost. What was he supposed to do, again? He glanced at the prescription in his hand…love him. Well, that was a good place to start, right? Yuri approached the bed quietly, staring down at the handsome, if haggard face of the man he adored.

"Conrad," he whispered softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." He sat down on the bed and took his knight's hand in his own. "There's a lot going on right now, and I know you're fighting, but I don't want you to be scared—which is probably very silly because you're not afraid of anything, are you? I wish I was like you—fearless and brave, but I'm not. I'm still just a boy sometimes, but I'm growing up and I'm going to do my best, every day, to show you just how important to me you are. If you'll let me, that is. I used to wonder where I belong—where I fit. Being here and then on earth, caught between those two worlds, it was really confusing. But…But now I know that the physical place doesn't really matter as long as you are there, then I belong. You're my world, Conrad. Don't leave me, ok? Take your time, and rest and recover, take all the time you need, but please just come back to me. I want to see your smile again."

Yuri lifted Conrad's hand to his mouth and gently kissed each knuckle and stroked his palm through the mesh mittens. "I know I'm not much of a lover. I don't have the right words. I'm not strong like Gwendal, not smart like Gunter, and not even as headstrong as Wolfram—but, I mean well. My intentions are good, that is they're mostly good, because some of my intentions toward you aren't very…platonic, but we can talk about that more when you wake up. So, any time you want to open your eyes and talk…I'll be here. I'll never leave your side, Conrad. I make you this promise, and I don't have much to offer, I know, but what I have is yours. Just like me…I'm yours. I always have been. I think maybe you've been waiting for me for a long, long time and if it's my turn to wait, I can do that. I'll do anything for you. I love you."

--O.o.O—

Dinner at Blood Pledge Castle had never been known to be a sedate affair, but as Gwendal surveyed the occupants of the table, he really did wonder if it wouldn't be better to institute a policy that castle occupants dine in their respective rooms. Yozak was smirking, every so often punching Murata in the arm. His mother was cooing and being overly demonstrative with his daughter. Wolfram was glaring at the table whenever anyone mentioned his age, or lack thereof since he was presently the youngest, but the worst was Gunter and Anna—those two were engaged in a pitched battle concerning who loved the Maou more.

"I have rescued Heika from bandits," Gunter said smugly, folding his arms over his chest.

Anna shrugged. "I performed all his well-baby visits AND explained the finer points of where babies come from."

"I have taught him everything he knows about Shin Makoku." Gunter's voice raised slightly.

Gwendal watched his daughter's eyes narrow slightly. "I taught him that masturbation is natural and that every healthy male does it…a lot. That's true here still, isn't Gunter-_sama_?"

Gunter gasped, but ignored the implication, for which Gwendal was very grateful. "He makes me tea when I've worked all day!"

"He brought cookies to every office visit!" She shot back.

"I have BATHED him!"

Anna snorted. "Ha! I've got pictures of him, naked! Well, he was just a kid, but still…totally in. the. buck."

Murata was choking on his water, his mother was giggling, and Yozak was turning purple. Gwendal sighed. "Must you—"

"I have slept in the same bed with him!" Gunter nearly shouted.

"What?" Wolfram squeaked out. "When was that?"

"On that trip to Francshire, last year, when there only two rooms in the Inn. Heika and I slept together."

"You were both fully clothed, Gunter," Gwendal sighed. "And you only got the bed because Conrad drew the short straw. He slept in the chair in the same room. I, however, had to share a room with Geigen Huber, Nicola, and Elle—and Elle was teething!"

Anna's small, shapely hands slammed down on the table, shaking all the glasses. "I was there the day he was born, Gunter-_sama_. My hands were the first to catch and hold the Maou…and if you've bathed him, slept in the same bed with, and attended him so faithfully, then you must know how things…hang. But, before you get too smug, let it be known that _I _circumcised him!"

"Anna!" Gwendal choked out, unable to go further.

Yozak collapsed on the table, slapping one hand hard against it, in time to his shaking shoulders as he fell into hysterical laughter. "Oh…My…God! Priceless! Anna! The kiddo!" The red-haired spy was wheezing, his face buried in his one elbow, the other arm raised in the air, two fingers making a scissor motion. Murata dissolved into giggles.

"Yuri's circumcised?" Wolfram muttered the question under his breath.

Anna fixed Gunter with a bright stare. "I. Win."

"Anna!" Gwendal shouted.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Eat your dinner."

"Ok, Papa."

Gunter gathered his dignity and excused himself from the table, stating before he left that he would be in his rooms should Yuri-Heika call for him. It wasn't long after that the other diners made their excuses and left for their various post-dinner activities, leaving Gwendal alone with his daughter. He watched her calmly finish her dinner as though nothing ever happened.

"Anna…even after all these years, you just can't help yourself, can you?"

She put her fork beside her plate and turned her stormy eyes toward him. Her smile was rueful and reminded him of Abby—she looked the same way when she was hurting. "I…Ah, Dad. Seeing him again, I thought I was over him."

"There's no future in it, little one. He is committed to the Maou and Shin Makoku."

"I know it, but…I can't help the way I feel. I thought leaving would solve the problem, and then, I've been so busy trying to become the right person to watch over the Maou, it was easy to suppress for a long time. I was so embarrassed, Dad," she whispered. "He laughed at me when I told him how much I love him. He thought I was teasing. I guess I've never really gotten over that—though believe me, it's not through lack of trying."

"Can't you just accept that he sees you as a child? He was there to help raise you, you know."

"I'm over a hundred years old, Papa. I'm not a kid."

"But…don't you think it's a little strange to long for him in that way? He is much, much older than you."

"I don't think it's any stranger than a seasoned soldier who falls in love with a true child and almost dies for it. I don't see anyone objecting to the appropriateness of their relationship. How old were you, anyway, when you married Mama? She was only eighteen, right?"

Gwendal inclined his head, conceding her point. "He loves the Maou, Anna. Maybe not as a lover, but so much so that Yuri will always come first for him."

"We have that in common." Gwendal watched as his daughter squared her shoulders and forced a smile. "Isn't it important for couples to have shared interests?"

"He's loved the Maou since they first met."

"Me, too. Besides, I'm holding onto the dream that he loved me at first sight, too."

"Anna, the first time Gunter saw you, you were three minutes old, covered in blood and some kind of cheesy substance."

"See?" she said brightly. "I've got that in my favor, too. My looks have only improved with age."

"You peed on him, my dear, at least three times that I can think of and ruined his favorite cape. Hardly an endearing trait, my daughter."

She shrugged, "I was an infant, besides, some guys like it when a woman—"

"Don't you dare even _THINK_ about finishing that sentence Anna Von Voltaire! You may be a grown woman, but I can still send you to your room—and don't think I won't."

Gwendal frowned when his daughter gave him a small, sad smile. "I wish I were young again, Dad. I wish you were still the only man in my life, and no matter what the problem was with me, you could always fix it."

"Come here, little bearbee." Gwendal opened his arms and closed them around his only child when she slipped into his lap. He gently pushed her head until she was resting against his shoulder. "You know I would fix this for you if I could."

"I know."

"Murata has told me some things about the work you've done in Yuri's world. I'm so proud of you. But, no matter how respected you might be—no matter how successful, you will always be my little girl. And you can always come to me. Always. "

"I know, Daddy. It's just…it hurts. Don't worry, I'm not going to succumb to Hjerteskaerende. It's just…why can't he love me, Dad?"

Gwendal warred within himself, and then finally decided on the only response appropriate to the situation. "He's a stupid, inconsiderate, oaf?"

"Exactly. I'm tired, Dad. Can I sit here, just a minute longer?"

"For as long as you want, little one."

"I have to return to earth in two hours. So, I just need to rest for a few minutes. I want to check on Conrad once more before I go."

"Ok, I'll be sure to wake you."

Gwendal listened as her breathing hitched a little, then evened out. When she was asleep, he allowed himself the luxury of indulging in a long cuddle. After all, his little girl hadn't slept on his shoulder in over a hundred years, and he'd missed it.

--O.o.O—

A rushed knock on his door brought Gunter out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

A soldier poked his head into the room. "It's Weller-kyo, your excellency. Heika is calling for Lady Von Voltaire."

"We'll be right there."

Gunter raced to the dining room first. He was surprised to find Gwendal, Anna in his arms, and the girl fast asleep.

"It's Conrad. She is needed."

"I'm up," Anna said, seeming to come to instant alertness. "Let's go."

She stumbled against Gunter as she rushed passed and without thinking he reached out an arm and set her back on her feet.

"Thank you. Let's hurry now."

Gunter followed after Gwendal who was chasing after his daughter. He sent a quick prayer upwards, hoping everything would be all right. When they arrived at Conrad's chamber, Gunter paused. Their brave king was bending over the fallen soldier, trying to settle the man as he thrashed about—threatening to undo all the good Anna had tried to do.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I was just talking to Conrad, and I must have fallen asleep for a little bit. I woke up when he knocked me off the edge of the bed. He's…he won't settle down."

"It's all right, Heika. You did the right thing."

Gunter moved the younger man to the side to give the girl more room to work. "Are you injured, Heika?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks Gunter." The maou never took his eyes from the bed. "I'm just…worried about Conrad."

Gunter looked on, feeling impotent, as Anna did her best to settle the delirious man.

"Gunter-sama, get my bag—there by the door. I don't suppose any of you have ever drawn up medication?"

"I've watched a friend give himself insulin," the king offered.

"Good. Gunter-sama, give that to Yu-chan. He is more familiar with earth measurements than you."

"Ok," said the maou. "What do I do?"

"In a smaller black case there are several vials. Find the one that is labeled morphine, Yuri—Hydromorphone Hydrochloride. Do you see it?"

Gunter wanted to help, but knew his hands would only get in the way. He was, however, proud to see how calm the maou was. The boy's hands were steady and sure.

"I have it."

"Good, now, get one of the small, red-topped syringes. Take the cap off, carefully, and draw up point two milliliters of air, inject that air into the vial and carefully draw out point two ml's of the drug—got it?"

"Ok, I can do it."

"The measurement is really important, Heika. That vial has a concentration of ten milligrams of morphine per single milliliter. I want two milligrams of the drug total—"

"So, point two ml's on the syringe, I see."

While Yuri worked on the injection, Gunter watched as Anna clamped off the tubing that was running into Conrad's hand and disconnected the IV, all while dodging his other flailing arm.

"I've got it, Anna."

"Let me see it, bring it over here."

Yuri crossed the room to the other side of the bed and held up the syringe, careful to keep it away from Conrad.

"Ok, that's right. Good job. Now, find the bottle marked NS—normal saline, use the same syringe and don't inject anything into it, just draw up at least five full milliliters of the saline. It's totally ok if you get more, but the medication has to be diluted."

Gunter held his breath, his fingers twitching, aching to help.

"It's ready." Yuri said.

"You're my favorite ex-patient, Yu-chan. Bring it here." Anna turned away just for a moment and Conrad's hand jerked out and smacked her hard on the jaw. "God DAMN it, Weller! Just settle down," she hissed out.

"Yuri!" Conrad whispered, tossing his head. "Yuri, where are you—I can't find you! I'm lost, Yuri—Yuri!"

"Heika, hand me the syringe and get in bed with him."

"But—"

"He's calling for you, Heika. I need to work here. Please, help me."

Gunter plucked the strange little plastic tube from the maou's fingers and gently pushed him toward the bed. "Do as she says, Heika."

Yuri climbed into bed with Conrad, on the soldier's right side, being careful of his fresh stitches. Gunter put the syringe into Anna's outstretched hand, making sure not to touch her with the sharp, metal needle.

Thank you, Gunter-sama. Please help, Heika—try to keep Conrad from kicking me."

Gunter's heart felt like it was cracking a little as he watched the slim, young man press close to Conrad and croon soft, loving words in his ear.

"I'm here, Conrad. You're not lost," Yuri said, over and over. "I'm right here, and I'll never leave you. Don't be afraid, we just want to help you. Just settle down, my love. See? I'm right here…right here with you."

Anna caught Conrad's left arm, having already exposed the IV site while Yuri had prepared the injection. She held it down on the bed, using light pressure with her knee, and then put the needle in the little tube coming from Conrad's hand. Gunter listened as she counted softly and slowly, pushing the small plunger in with steady deliberation.

"That's the way, Conrad," she whispered. "Just listen to Heika. Stop fighting the medicine and let it work."

"How long will it take…whatever you gave him…to take effect?" Gwendal asked.

"Not long, Dad. Just watch for a minute. Yuri, keep close to him. I'm taking his temperature and vitals now."

Gunter kept a gentle hold on Conrad's ankles until he felt the soldier begin to relax. It couldn't have been very long, and Yuri never stopped talking to the sick man. He watched as Yuri brushed Conrad's hair from his face, and pressed soft, gentle kisses on his damp brow.

"Fuck me!" Anna muttered as she stared at the device she'd just plunked into Conrad's ear.

"What is it?" Gunter asked.

"High…way, way too high. Papa, can you send for some cool water—not cold, but sort of tepid, ok?"

Gwendal made no reply, but immediately moved to the door. A basin and cloths appeared in moments.

"Yuri, I need your help again. I want you to bathe him, very gently, with damp, cloths. The water evaporating will help to bring his temperature down. This is not good. Not good at all. I think we should risk some acetaminophen, Yu-chan. It will bring the temp down. What do you think?"

"I…I don't know, Anna. You're the doctor."

"I know," she said, leaning down and looking the king in the eyes. Her voice was gentle, and warm. "I may be the doctor, but you are his family, Heika. He cannot make decisions for himself and as the one closest to him—I want your input."

Responsibility lay heavy on the king's shoulders, Gunter could see it. It was the most difficult, he knew, to make decisions concerning the well-being of those you loved most.

"What happens if his temperature rises further, Anna?" Yuri asked.

"The body, whether human or mazoku, is mostly made of proteins. Protein denature—change shape when exposed to extremes of temperature. Conrad could suffer permanent brain damage or death if we don't address this, Heika. A little bit of fever is therapeutic—it can kill bacteria without damaging the body, but, Conrad's is…out of control."

"Treat him." The maou's voice was firm. "I've taken Tylenol a thousand times, and it's always been all right. I know you're worried about him—using a human medication and all, but, the Maou is inside me as well. I trust you. Do it."

"Would our maryoku help?" Gunter offered.

Anna shook her head. "No, and you probably already know that from before. I don't think anyone knows why it doesn't help. Maybe when Anissina comes back you could ask. She knows more than she lets on."

"Anna…what are you doing?" Gwendal asked as the younger woman started pulling packets out of her bag.

"It's a suppository, Dad. It's not like he can swallow a medication right now."

"If Conrad recovers…you know he'll kill you, right?"

Anna smirked. "I'll take it like a woman. Now, let's see if he'll take it like a man."

Gunter assisted Anna in gently rolling Conrad to his side, and respectfully averted his eyes as she used a gloved hand to…administer the medication. "If you have to do this while I'm gone, Heika, make sure you use plenty of water-based lubricant—the sterile kind here, in my bag, and not astro-glide, or whatever it is you kids use these days—and insert it just past the rectal sphincter, ok?"

"Um…sure." Gunter bit his lip at the king's appalled expression.

"Right—so, that's it then." She said.

"What…what happens now?" Gunter asked.

"Well, now that Conrad is resting more comfortably, and while we wait to see if this will help him, You and Dad will watch our sicko while Heika and I go raid the kitchen and dance."

"I don't think I should leave him, Anna. I promised him I would stay."

Anna slipped her arm around Yuri's shoulders and eased him out of the bed. "It won't do me any good at all if my chief assistant falls ill himself because he didn't care for himself. Do you think Conrad would want you to sacrifice your health for his? Never in a million years. I've known this old goat since I was a kid, Yu-chan. He would never forgive himself if you fell in the line of duty, so to speak. Now, come on…let's get you a snack. Then, I'll show you how to blow off a little steam, and then you can come back here and snuggle up with your best guy and catch a little sleep. Deal?"

"If I do what you say…can I have one of those lollipops you used to have in your office?"

"As many as you want, big man."

"Ok," Yuri finally agreed.

A full hour passed before Gunter heard soft laughter in the hall. When the door opened, he saw a strangely refreshed looking ruler and a young woman who clearly knew how to hide her exhaustion.

"I'm such a crappy dancer," Yuri was saying. "But you were right, I do feel better. Do you do that often?"

"I'm married to my iPod, Heika. It's just another little sanity-saver of mine. I find that movement, dancing, well, it just helps. Now…about that keeping your end of the bargain…"

"I know. I'm going."

Gunter was surprised that Yuri didn't blush at all as he slipped out of his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and climbed back into bed with Conrad. In front of an audience, too. Anna sat down at the desk and busied herself with writing on a tablet.

"You know, I'm not really that tired," the king whispered. "I'm back, Conrad. See, not gone long at all. Let's get some sleep, ok?"

"What are you doing now, Anna?" He asked quietly, when he was sure Yuri had dropped off to sleep. He looked over her shoulder. "Isn't that Heika's language?"

"Yes, I'm writing notes. Yu-chan will find it easier to read his own language I think, and it will lessen any chance of mistakes. Excuse me, please, Gunter-sama, I need to flush Conrad's IV and start his fluids again. Where's Dad?"

"Hopefully in bed. He had to check on the castle and soldier's first. I thought I could handle things here on my own for the short time you were gone. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is. I'm sure you're very competent. You always have been."

"These things…that you do. They seem very complicated."

He watched as she busied herself checking Conrad again, observing his wounds as gently as possible, and repositioning a sleeping Yuri so that he was more comfortable, too.

"Not really. It just takes training and practice. I've been a physician for about fifty years now. It was overwhelming at first. I'm sure you know what I mean—Earth is a confusing place. But, I'm an adaptable sort of girl."

"You were always very bright," Gunter ventured, hoping he wasn't saying the wrong thing. Anna was like her father, in that he didn't always know what would raise her temper.

"Thank you, Gunter-sama. Now, I can watch over them for a while. Would you care to return to your own rooms?"

"I think I might be less tired than you."

"I'm fine, but thank you. I intend to closely monitor Conrad tonight. I think this is the most dangerous time."

"But, you're exhausted, Anna. I can see it."

The woman stopped writing, again, and looked up at him. Her eyes were hard. "When will you ever see that I am _not_ a child? I am a grown woman and I have been doing this very thing for years. I can handle this."

Gunter held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "I didn't mean to question your judgment as a healer, Anna. I am only concerned for your well-being. If you mean to stay and watch over them, then I shall wait with you. It is the very least I can do."

"If you must." She shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was going to return to Earth tonight, but, with things how they stand the way time moves between the two worlds, I won't leave until tomorrow sometime."

Silence reigned for a long time. It was not a comfortable, sweet silence and it was driving Gunter mad. Every time he dared to glance at her, from his place in the chair that was situated next to the bed, Anna had her head down, still writing furiously—her cheeks burning red.

"Anna…what does it mean to be…an pedal oncolologist?"

"Pediatric Oncologist," she said quietly. "It means I am a doctor that specializes in the care of very sick children. Humans can contract many diseases that fall under the larger umbrella of something called cancer. It's fatal a lot of the time, and much of what I do probably doesn't help."

"Children? That's horrible! Do…Do many of your patients die?"

She put down her pen and looked at him. "Yes, Gunter-sama, many of my patients die. But, some of them also recover and go on to live long and happy lives. It depends on the specific type of cancer, where it's located—and other things."

"I would be so very sad…" He trailed off, not sure of what to say next.

"Sometimes it's heartbreaking. Sometimes it's filled with hope. I can't explain it, I just know that it's something I have needed to do. I love children."

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Gunter Von Kleist."

Gunter closed his mouth on his next words. What could he say? Instead, he kept an eye on his king and Conrad. It was going to be a long night, but he would wait it out happily, if he could be of any assistance. He loved both the men currently sleeping in the bed, and promised himself that if tragedy were to come, he would stay it by his own hand.

* * *

_Sometimes, I swear, I have no idea why my characters do what they do. They just sort of...hijack my story and tell it themselves. Pushy, pushy characters! Thanks for bearing with me through this. You guys are the greatest. Chapter 6...could there be a declaration in someone's future? I bet there is! See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, I meant to finish this chapter and upload it last night, but we ended up with a housefull of guests. Then there was KKM to watch (my friend is only as far as episode 50), Call to Duty to play, and when I looked up it was 3am, and I had to drive to my parents' house this morning. I know, all excuses, eh? But, I do post the chapters just as soon as I write them (hence the grammatical errors), so thank you for your patience. And thank you so much for your reviews, I will answer them before I start Chapter 7 tonight. Thank you for hanging with me during this story. So, finally--I don't own KKM, but I channel Gwendal when I'm pissed off. And now, without further ado--Chapter 6._

* * *

Yuri woke to sun streaming through the window and falling over his face in a bright shaft of light and warmth. There was a heavy weight over his legs and he shifted, still groggy, trying to dislodge it. It took him a moment to realize the weight was Conrad's right leg over top of his own. He forced his eyes open. He felt so tired. It seemed that every time he had really settled down to rest, Anna was doing something else to Conrad—all night long. He didn't remember everything, but he recalled she gave his knight more medication for his fever, started another bag of fluids, and shifted the tall man's position. He yawned and tried, carefully, to extricate himself from beneath Conrad's body. He really, really had to use the bathroom.

"You're awake, Heika?"

Yuri stood up, stretching, and looked across the room. Gwendal was sitting at the desk, his knitting needles making soft, ticking noises as he methodically turned yarn into something that might have been a piggie, but Yuri hesitated to say anything—he wasn't very good at identifying Gwendal's creations.

"Good morning, Gwendal. Yeah. I'm tired though. Where's Anna and Gunter? They were here when I fell asleep last night."

"She will return shortly. Gunter has gone to bed. We are trying to sleep in shifts. My mother will come in a few hours—if you would permit, Heika?"

Yuri scratched his head. "Of course, Gwendal. Why wouldn't that be ok?"

"Your majesty has the final say in these matters now."

"Oh. Right. I understand." Yuri didn't understand at all, of course, but it was too early for really thinking. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then it will be time to give Conrad a bath, according to Anna's notes—right?"

"Yes, Heika."

When Yuri returned from the baths—a little damp, but dressed in fresh clothes, Anna was leaning over the bed. The doctor was wearing a different set of scrubs—a pair of plain, white trousers and a pink top that was decorated with little Winnie-the-Poohs and buzzing honey bees. She had a stethoscope pressed to Conrad's chest, listening.

"Good Morning, Heika," she said as she finished. How did she always know when he was there, Yuri wondered.

"Good Morning. How is he?"

"Fever is still too high and I don't like the sound of his lungs. He has crackles in the lower bases. Come here and listen."

Yuri took the stethoscope from her hands, and she helped him put it in his ears the right way. She had him listen to her lungs first, then placed the stethoscope against Conrad's body. As she moved the bell to different locations, Yuri could hear something like air rushing, then a sound like rice krispies in milk. She took the stethoscope back and slung it around her neck.

"I heard it," he said. "But what does it mean?"

"He has fluid in his lungs. It's not uncommon, but it certainly isn't good. We'll reposition him, and watch for signs of pneumonia. It would be really good if he'd wake up and I could get him out of the damn bed."

"What should I do?"

"Well, Dad said you are getting ready to give him his bath. That's good. I've given him his medication already, hung fresh fluids and emptied the catheter bag for you already. Do some range of motion exercises with his arms and legs. Other than that, just change his position every couple of hours, and be with him. Those wound dressings need to be changed at lunchtime—ok?"

Yuri nodded and moved to get started with Conrad's bath.

"Dad, I've got to go to the infirmary for a while. Gisela has her hands full. Can you refresh my memory—how long do I have here before time shifts again on earth?"

"At least two or three more days from what we've calculated based on Heika's travels."

"Ok. Thanks. Chin up, Yu-chan. You're doing great. I'll be back. BTW, totally cute puppy, Dad. I really like it." Then she was gone.

Yuri accomplished Conrad's bath, though he suspected he took much longer than Anna would have done. He couldn't help it, though. He found himself embarrassed and blushing as he smoothed the damp cloth over the skin of the man he loved—bathing was an intimate act, or at least it seemed to be so now. He had been in the baths with Conrad a hundred times, but, then all he had to do was admire the man at a distance and catch little peeks at his beautiful body when Conrad was washing himself. But this…well, this was different. As he washed the soldier's too warm, too pale skin all Yuri could think about was how fragile the man looked. Unconscious and vulnerable, Conrad would probably be appalled to know that he was being cared for in such a manner. After all, he had always been the strong one. It was Conrad who had always taken care of Yuri when the Maou took over, sapped his energy, and left an exhausted Yuri in his wake. How many times had Conrad undressed him, put his pajamas on and tucked him in bed? Countless. He had cradled Yuri through every rough spot—even when everyone around them, and every piece of evidence suggested that Conrad had betrayed him. Yuri would never forget the sight of Conrad, posed in front of him—arrows protruding from his body, but his sword never wavering. Even injured and outnumbered, Conrad had never let Yuri down. The boy took a deep, steadying breath.

"Let me do this for you, Conrad," he whispered. "Let me be your strength, the way you have been mine for all these years. I love you so much. I don't guess you hear me, but, I do…I do love you so very much."

"I think he can hear you, Heika."

Yuri jerked his head up, blushing. He had forgotten Gwendal was there. "What was that?"

The older man cleared his throat and paused in the middle of a row. "When I was…like this. I remember Gunter talking to me, and Conrad too. I can't remember exactly what they said—but I remember knowing I wasn't alone. I think you are doing the right thing."

"I don't always know what to say." Yuri confessed, exasperated.

"I don't think the words matter. Just speak from your heart. He knows you are there."

"I've never asked you," Yuri swallowed hard. "I know…I know that Conrad's father is dead, but, on earth if he was living, traditionally, I would formally speak to him, and ask for Conrad's hand. You're the eldest son…" Yuri trailed off, considering digging a large hole and burying himself in it. Could he have sounded any more idiotic?

"Are you telling me that you intend to make an honest man of my brother, Heika? Are you asking me for permission to marry him?"

Yuri nodded, unable to speak.

Gwendal finished the row he was working on, then placed his knitting in his lap. "The decision, ultimately, is Conrad's to make, Heika. However, I have been a witness to your affection and devotion to my brother, so, speaking as the head of the Von Voltaire family, I am honored to give you my approval. You may marry Conrad, if he so desires, with my blessing."

The formal words did something to Yuri's resolve. He didn't know he could ever feel so elated, frightened, and content at the same time. Gwendal approved! Now all he had to do was convince the man in the bed, as soon as that man woke up, that they were meant to be together.

"Just for your information, Heika. I would not have been so…accommodating had you asked me concerning Wolfram."

"I bet," Yuri said, turning back to his beloved Conrad and continuing his care, ending the bath with a very long chapstick kiss. He felt a little guilty stealing kisses like that, but his soldier was just too tempting and the fact that both he and Conrad now had the softest, plumpest lips in the castle was just a bonus.

--O.o.O—

Gunter Von Kleist was a demon on a mission. After waking, late in the afternoon, and choking down a few bites of food, he started looking for the young woman who was, currently, making his life miserable. He intended to have a word with Anna Von Voltaire. During their long night's watch over Conrad, she had systematically turned away all his attempts at conversation, rebuffed his every friendly advance, and basically said, without saying anything at all, that he was completely beneath her notice. It would not stand. He would not allow it. He was Gunter Von Kleist, adjutant to the Maou, godfather to the king's children, head of a family for pity's sake—and no little girl was going to snub him. Especially a little girl he'd rocked to sleep more times than he could count.

Anna was not, however, anywhere to be found. She was not with Conrad. She was absent from the kitchen, the stables, the library, and her room. So, he strode toward the infirmary with the grace of a large cat. He had her trapped now.

Opening the door to the infirmary, the stern lecture he'd prepared in his mind died before it could ever reach his lips. Anna was kneeling beside the cot of one the soldiers that had been seriously injured during the battle to subdue Conrad. His eyes flicked to Gisela, his own daughter. Her back was turned away, shoulders drawn in, and shaking. She was crying. He watched, frozen in place, as Anna tenderly reached out, after finishing her silent prayer, and closed the man's eyes with soft fingertips. She cradled the man's cheek with the palm of her hands for a long moment, then brushed his hair from his forehead.

"Anna, I'm s…so…sorry. I did what I thought was right." Gisela sobbed.

"You did everything possible, G-chan. This is not your fault."

"Still…I could have…"

"No, my friend," Anna stood and pulled Gisela into her arms and held her. "You did all you could do and more. Your father is here, sweetie—go to him. I'll inform his family."

Anna gently steered Gisela to the door, and guided her into Gunter's waiting arms. He shook his head. "I came to speak to you," he started, but stopped when she jerked her head up and glared at him.

"Your daughter needs you, Lord Von Kleist, not me. If you will allow me to pass? I have work yet to do." Then she was gone.

Gunter stayed Gisela for a long time, leaving only after she had drifted to sleep. He opened her door and almost ran into Gwendal. He looked worn, well, more worn than usual even for these past few days. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they came to the covered walkway that faced the interior courtyard of the palace and Gwendal stopped.

"What is it?" Gunter asked.

Gwendal motioned to the walkway opposite. Gunter followed his line of sight and saw Anna, she was speaking to another woman who was holding an infant, and had a small child clutching at her skirts.

"That's…?"

"Yes. Brown's wife and children. I told Anna I would inform them, but she wouldn't hear of it. How's Gisela?"

"Sleeping now," Gunter replied, absently, his attention fully occupied with the scene before him. It was raining, a soft, steady rhythm of drops that turned the air silvery. He watched as Gwendal's daughter spoke to the woman, then held out her arms to cradle her gently as she broke down into sobs. He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching, amazed at the compassion the fiery young half-mazoku showed the soldier's wife. When the woman had gathered her wits slightly, Anna released her, then bent to embrace the child hiding behind the woman's knees. She accepted, as far as Gunter could see, the little one's furiously flailing fists with grace—allowing the child to beat out his anger and grief on her arms and shoulders. That was enough, he took a step forward, but Gwendal's hand on his wrist restrained him.

"Don't interfere." Her father said.

So, Gunter resigned himself to watching as the child, tired from his exertions, simply folded into Anna's embrace. She lifted the youngster and signaled for one of the guards. He could imagine the instructions she was giving him—most likely telling him to take them to some place quiet, see to their needs, give them privacy. She would also have promised to be available for anything the family should need. After having watched her with Conrad, and others, he already knew she would be that sort of healer.

Her head was tilted down as she came down the steps and started to cross the courtyard. Gunter pushed against Gwendal's hip, but the larger man didn't move. Anna tripped over a bucket, left there, he supposed by someone in a hurry and fell to her hands and knees in the mud. Before either of the men could move, she let out a howl of grief, shot to her feet, grabbed the bucket and hurled it through the air. The crash of glass made Gunter jump a little, but still, Gwendal didn't move. Oddly enough, it was Yozak's bright hair he saw, as the spy peeked through the broken glass of the kitchen window. Gunter knew the spy could move quickly, but he was surprised, still, when the generally cheerful man seemed to just appear in the courtyard. Anna was sitting in the mud, arms around her knees, rocking back and forth, soaking in the rain. Yozak looked like a courtly lover as he bent to one knee and extended his hand to her. Gwendal's daughter looked up then, at the man she'd grown up with, took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, then a close embrace. The tall, red-haired man kissed the top of the young woman's head then drew her into the curve of his body and guided her back to the other side of the castle.

"What does he think he's doing? Gwendal, we should go to her."

"I don't believe so, Gunter." The grey-haired man sounded thoughtful. "Yozak may be just what she needs. Let them go."

"But, it's Yozak…and you know what he's like! This isn't right, Gwendal. I can't guess what she's thinking. What's wrong with this place?"

"It's not the place, Gunter. It's you."

"What do you mean!" Gunter sniffed and crossed his arms.

"You're jealous." Gwendal made no further comment, but left Gunter to his thoughts.

--O.o.O—

"Heika, you hands are so gentle. You are very tender with my son."

Yuri looked up to see Cheri-sama smiling gently, though sadly, at him. "I…I love him very much. I hope you don't mind…"

"Oh, no, Heika. While it's true that you and Wolfram would have made a beautiful couple, I have always lived by the motto that true love should triumph. My boys are all very fine men, but I've always worried about my Conrad the most. He has suffered because of me."

"I don't believe that!"

"Oh, Heika," she sighed. "He feels things so deeply, like I do. But that he should hurt himself so for love's sake—it breaks my heart."

"It's my fault," Yuri said quietly.

"Of course it's not. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I've never been honest about my true feelings for Conrad, until now and now it might be too late…and yet, I've always expected him to be there for me. I've demanded he give me every part of himself, and relied on him to be my pillar of support, but I've not been careful to return that loyalty. I don't deserve him, Cheri-sama. I never could. But…I hope…with all my heart…that he might want me anyway."

"Heika! We all love you—you're very special."

"No, I'm not," Yuri shook his head. "I make more mistakes than I do things right. I'm just a kid."

"You are the Maou!"

Yuri was surprised by her sharp tone.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did when I was Maou, Heika. You must believe in yourself. Consider everything you have learned, how hard you have worked. Love is the greatest gift any of us can give, and your gift is that you love us all. Don't be ashamed that you love my Conrad more than anyone else—if you had known his father, you would know that I understand. Conrad is irresistible, no?"

Yuri grinned. "Absolutely!"

Finishing with the dressing changes, Yuri began to gently work Conrad's limbs through a series of passive exercises to keep his joints loose and working—just the way Anna had showed him. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," he called out.

"Heika, I've brought a tray with some lunch for you. How is Conrad?"

"Oh, thank you, Gunter. And he is…the same as this morning."

"Gunter! Is that….did Heika ask you to stand as godfather?" Cheri-sama squealed, clapping her hands together.

Yuri blushed as his adjutant's face took on a dreamy expression. Just how many children did the man think he was going to have anyway?

"Yes!" Gunter sighed, then he crossed his arm over his chest and turned to the previous Maou. "I shall protect your grandchildren with my life, Cheri-sama. I, Gunter Von Kleist have been entrusted by our wonderful Maou to undertake such an important role and I shall do my best—anything to please my wonderful Heika!"

"Really, Gunter. You don't have to be so dramatic," Yuri said quietly.

He finished with Conrad's legs, then moved up the bed to gently begin the same process with his arms. Looking at his beloved knight's face, Yuri thought his heart was going to stop. His lips, his beautiful lips were tinged with blue. "Gunter, come look at Conrad. I think something is wrong."

Gunter detached himself from his hug-fest with Cheri-sama and hurried to Yuri's side. His face sobered instantly. "No, Heika. Something is wrong. I will get Lady Von Voltaire and Gwendal."

"Fly, Gunter." Yuri ordered. "I can barely feel his breath."

--O.o.O—

Gunter slid to a halt outside of Yozak's door. The last time he'd seen Anna was in the red-head's company, and consequently the first place he went to look for her. At his knock, he heard a shuffling sound, and a sleepy, "Keep your pants on!", then the door opened to reveal a mostly naked Yozak. Gunter assessed the spy with a glance. He was wearing only his trousers, the top button undone and they were riding precariously low on his lean hips.

"What is it, your Excellency? Is it the Captain?"

"Yes. Where is Anna? She is needed right away."

Yozak yawned a little and stepped back, allowing the door to swing wide, keeping one hand on top of the door itself and the other stretched across the opening to hold the frame. "Looks like you're being summoned, sweetheart," he said, over his shoulder. Then he looked back at Gunter, his expression carefully blank.

Gunter craned his neck to see past the spy's shoulders—and when did he get such a broad chest? Gunter nudged the younger man who moved an inch, maybe two, to reveal Anna standing with her back to the door—her very naked back—stretching like a cat.

"Ok. I'm just getting dressed."

Gunter concentrated on breathing. Now was not the time to be staring. His eyes, though, betrayed him and strayed to the bed—the very rumpled and messy bed.

"Yozak, I'm taking a shirt."

"Top drawer," he called back, never taking his eyes from Gunter. "Was there something else you wanted, Lord Von Kleist? The girly knows her way to Conrad's room."

"I will escort her. You are not currently in condition to do so—considering your state of…undress."

"Mmmm," Yozak grinned. "You're probably right. I wouldn't want to steal the kiddo away from Conrad before he wakes up, after all."

"You are…you are…shameless!" Gunter gasped. "I thought you and Geika…?"

"No one's sporting any bruised cheeks yet, my lord."

"Ok, I'm ready." Anna said, ducking underneath Yozak's arm and stepping between the two men. Gunter watched as she turned, touched Yozak's cheek, then leaned up to press a kiss to the tall man's mouth. "Thank you so much. You're my hero—my sanctuary, you know that, right?"

"All in a day's work, Sexy." Yozak winked at her.

Gunter cleared his throat. Anna turned on her heel and pushed past him. "I heard you, Gunter-sama. I'm ready."

As he followed her down the hall, Gunter was having trouble ordering his thoughts. He was worried about Conrad, of course. And Heika's emotional state was also foremost in his thoughts, but the problem was the woman walking in front of him. He was sure her hips didn't normally swing in that fashion. She seemed loose-limbed, relaxed, and he refused to admit that he had a pretty good idea as to what she used to _"blow off steam"_ this time. More troubling still was the way her hair fell, unbound down her back in soft brown waves—rather tangled waves. He was grateful as she tied it back even as she was walking. Unfortunately, that left him with a clear view of her back—even though it was now covered in white linen much too large for her elegant shape—he couldn't forget what that back looked like bare. He felt his brow furrow. This was not a good train of thought. What bothered him most, however, was the fact she looked almost edible wearing man's shirt…and that he was strangely angered by the fact it wasn't his.

"Did you hear me, Gunter-sama?"

He snapped out of his stupor at her peevish tone. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what Conrad's symptoms are."

"He is not breathing well, and his lips were looking slightly bluish."

"That's not good," she muttered, and stepped up her pace to a full-tilt run. "Why didn't you say so immediately!"

"I…I…" Gunter huffed out as he ran after her. "I wouldn't have had to if you'd been where you belonged in the first place instead of cavorting with that…that…man!"

Anna skidded to a stop in front of Conrad's door. Just before she pushed it open she turned back to him. "I won't forget what you said, Gunter-sama. We'll finish this later."

When Anna stepped into Conrad's room, she left every concern behind her. It's the way she had been trained. Nothing was important now that didn't directly bear on her patient. She took one look at Conrad and didn't like what she saw.

"Ah, fuck. Heika—respirations?"

She modulated her tone as much as possible, sensitive to the frightened young king's temper. She knew she would need his help and she couldn't let him falter now.

"Less than five, Anna. What's wrong with him?"

"He's coding, or, rather, he would be if he was in the hospital. Did you give him any medications while I was gone? Cheri-sama, could you send for Daddy, please?" The last thing she wanted was her grandmother in the way. As much as she loved her nana, the woman smelled so flowery, Anna almost felt drugged and that's the last thing she needed at the moment.

"Of course, I'll get him right away. Take care of my Conrad."

"I will."

"I gave him the four milligrams of morphine, like you said to do, a little while ago."

Anna cursed under her breath for the millionth time, lamenting her lack of resources. It wasn't that she didn't love Shin Makoku—it was her home and there was no place in any world more special to her , but, being a demon in this place meant relying on magic and humans muddled by using their wits and what power they could gain with houseki. For half-breeds, like herself, and like Conrad, there was no real way to fit in. She had heard that things were changing since Yuri became the Maou, but, no amount of love in the world could alter the fact that she had no decent nurses, no crash cart, and no pharmacy right down the stairs. Earth was not a superior place—not by a long shot, unless you counted her Ferrari, which she loved, and medical advances.

"Can I help at all?" Gunter asked.

"Just stay the hell out of my way," she growled, grabbing her bag and slathering her hands with anti-microbial cleanser.

Anna grabbed her bag, trying to keep one eye on Conrad and searched through until she found the Narcan. "I am drawing up Narcan right now, Heika. It seems that four was too high a dose. This drug will counteract the effects of the narcotic. It's not your fault."

She removed the mittens from Conrad's hand, took off the gauze, and disconnected the IV. She probably should have started another site in his other arm, but she had opted for minimal invasion. She wondered now if it was a mistake. It was too late now, though, she thought as she wiped the IV site with an alcohol swab and then injected the bevel of the syringe into the port and started to push the medication. Just as she began the push, Conrad stopped breathing.

"Oh, HELL no, Weller—not a fucking chance!" She spat, finishing the injection. A quick check for pulse confirmed the worse. Conrad's was in full arrest.

"Heika—had first aid, CPR, anything?"

"J-Just CPR—a year ago."

"Get the pocket mask out of my bag."

Anna tried pulling Conrad out of the bed but he was just too heavy. She glanced up, seeing her father standing silent in the doorway. "Daddy," she shouted. Put a barrier under Conrad, make it like stone, give me something to press on!"

Her father, cool as always, held up his hand she could feel the resistance build underneath her patient. She started chest compressions, her world narrowing down to just this one task. Steady, even rhythm, concentrate on blood flow. She guided Heika through using the pocket mask, as she kept on with the compressions. "You've got it right, the bag's attached properly. Now, every time I say breathe, Heika, I just want you to squeeze that bag, evenly. Got it?"

"Ok," he whispered.

Anna concentrated on Conrad's chest, and kept half an eye on her now terrified king. He was pale enough that she worried he might become her next patient. "Now, you listen to me you stubborn jackass," she hissed at Conrad. "I am not going to let you do this to Yu-chan. So, you get your shit together and just start breathing—do I make myself clear, Conrad? I am damn well ordering you to cut the drama. You proved your point, all right. Now get the fuck over yourself and start breathing!"

Anna's arms were burning as she continued compressions, but she didn't trust anyone else to take over. It seemed to take forever, but, finally, Conrad choked, gasped and promptly vomited all over the inside of the mask.

"Take it off, Heika, and move back," she shouted, leaving Conrad's chest and using the tail of Yozak's shirt to clear the vomit away from her childhood friend's face. He was breathing. She checked his pulse, weak but growing in strength and steady. Pulling up another two milliliters of Narcan, Anna pushed the drug into his IV.

"That's right, asshole," she couldn't help but grin as Conrad's face began to take on a normal color. "I just took your Hjerteskaerende to school."

"Y…You resuscitated him!" Yuri said, wonder in his voice.

Anna looked up, her vision expanding again to take in the other occupants of the room. The king was staring at her, like she had just sprouted a second head, supported by both her father and Gunter in a sort of mazoku sandwich.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Heika," she said sincerely, smiling down at the Maou. Anna continued checking Conrad's vitals, observing him. "Daddy, you can remove the barrier now, gently. Let's let Conrad rest, and I think he'll just have to go without the morphine now."

She felt when her patient's body settled softly back into the mattress. His respirations were returning to normal and his heartbeat was strong and steady, the organ having resumed its primary function of circulation. Satisfied, finally, that Conrad was back amongst the living, Anna, motioned for Yuri to come close. She slid her arm around his shoulders.

"He is a very lucky man to have someone who loves him as much as you do, Yu-chan. You showed real grace today—strength and courage. You are everything a king should be and more."

The boy hid his face against her shoulder and she could feel the hot tears against her skin, but she pretended not to notice.

"I was so…so…scared," he hiccupped.

"I was, too." She said, because it was true.

"You didn't look scared—but you did look scary."

"I'll tell you a little secret about me, Yu-chan," she said rubbing the top of the boy's head with her cheek. "I don't like to lose. Besides, you are my king…and it's my duty as your loyal subject to obey your commands. You want this man to live, and it's my job to do everything in my power to bring that to pass. I was just lucky that Conrad is so stubborn as to be tenacious of life, that you are so brave as to act when called upon, and that I am, of course, _amazing_!"

The king giggled a little at her outrageous tone of voice, just the way she knew he would. "How are you feeling now, Heika? A little better?"

He nodded. "Would it be ok…I mean, can I…can I be with him?"

"Of course." She pushed him toward the bed. "But you know what…those sheets are a mess and we need to keep him clean so his skin doesn't break down. Hey, Dad, can you use a barrier to gently lift Conrad off the bed? I really don't want to teach his majesty how to change an occupied bed, ok?"

"I can do that."

"Good, I'm just going to get some linens. BRB!"

"BRB?" Her father's brows pinched together.

"Be right back," the king supplied.

"Oh. I see," said her dad. Though, she knew he really didn't see at all.

Gunter followed Anna out of the room, silent as a cat. He watched as she walked a respectful distance down the hall, ignoring the table that had been stacked with clean linens, only to slump against the wall and rest her forehead on her knees. He hesitated, unwilling to invade her private pain. Watching her swipe angrily at the tears running down her face, he felt like a bit like a voyeur. So, this is what she carried beneath all that brash bravado. She looked tiny against the looming stone wall, and Gunter's hands itched to pull her against him, but even he knew the gesture would not be appreciated. Instead, he turned his back and disappeared to the other end of the hall to stand at the head of the staircase. Anna Von Voltaire might well have rejected him as a friend—for what reasons he did not know—but he could at least protect her privacy. Maybe, he reasoned, it was all he could do.

He kept his silent vigil, shadowing her at a discreet distance, when she gathered the bed linens, then walked back to Conrad's room. He quietly removed his cape, as she handed the sheets to Yuri-Heika. He unbuckled his sword belt, setting it aside while she pulled the soiled sheets from the bed. He unbuttoned and slipped out of his shirt when her back was turned and she stuffed the dirty linens in the laundry bag. Without saying a word, he held out the shirt and dangled it near her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," she said, without turning around. "Poor Yozak—Conrad owes him a shirt."

Gunter hadn't been able to identify it before that moment, but as she kept her back turned and slipped out of the spy's shirt and into his, some beast that dwelled deep inside of him stopped growling and began to purr in contentment. How very strange.

"Smells nice," she murmured. "Thanks, Dad."

He didn't correct her, but he spared a glance at Gwendal who was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. Before she turned around, he slipped his cape over his shoulders and drew the front together.

"Well, now that everything is ok here—Dad, it's time you and I took our turn to eat. Gunter-sama, are you ok here with Heika?"

"I would be honored to attend my beloved Heika," he replied, bowing his head.

"Yeah, I bet. I'm amazed that your eyes can still be such a light purple instead of dark brown. See ya."

She bounced out the door, and Gwendal followed, pausing only long enough to bend and whisper in Gunter's ear, "Next time, why don't you just piss a circle around her if you want to mark your territory."

--O.o.O—

"Heika…may I ask you a question?"

Yuri glanced up at his adjutant. "Sure, Gunter. What is it?" He shifted his position slightly so he could see both Conrad and Gunter, and still hold his beloved's hand—even with the mitten barrier.

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"I…I beg your pardon!?" Yuri squeaked.

"Do you find me to be…attractive?"

Yuri felt his blush steam across his cheeks. He thought he'd covered all this Gunter already! "I…Conrad is _right here!_ This hardly seems an appropriate—"

"Forgive me, Heika," the adjutant cut in quickly. "I am not asking with any unscrupulous intent. I am asking only…hypothetically, or rather, empirically. Do you think I am handsome, or do…other people?"

Yuri breathed a heavy sigh of relief, but didn't miss how the older man's eyes strayed to the door, then back to the desk where Anna Von Voltaire had made her portable office. So, that was it, eh?

The king considered the question carefully. He let his eyes roam over his advisor's tall, stately frame—currently cape and shirt-less since he'd divested himself of the cover after Anna left. Yuri ogled him, trying to think about Gunter from the perspective of a potential suitor. While he didn't do anything for the young king, he was well-formed, proportional, and sleekly muscled. He tapped his fingers to his lips as he appraised the man.

"Heika…you're making me feel like a lamb at auction."

"Sorry, Gunter," Yuri grinned, scratching his neck. "I just wanted to give you an honest answer. You're very beautiful. You were a famous super-model, even if only for a little while on earth, and you have tons of fans here, I've seen them glomp you…so…what's with the low self-esteem all of a sudden?"

"Do…do you think Yozak is…attractive?"

"Smokin'," Yuri sighed, just a little dreamily. He would never, ever in a million years dream of turning his heart away from his Conrad, but, there was no denying that the cross-dressing red-head had it going on!

"Smo…smoking? What does that having to do with anything?"

"Oh, sorry. It just means that Yozak is very hot, very very sexy."

"Oh. I see."

Yuri couldn't be quite certain, but he thought he might see tears in those gentle, violet eyes. "Gunter…please don't cry, ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're pretty, I promise—really, really pretty! You're hair is really long, and lovely—no girl I've ever seen has ever had prettier hair. And you're sweet, charming, and…you've got a great personality!"

"Great personality," the adjutant sighed. "I'd rather be known as the sexy one."

"Look, Gunter," Yuri struggled for the right words. "Sexy is not easy to define. I think it's different for everyone. I mean, look at me. I'm not particularly attractive or anything, but a lot of people in this country have told me that I'm good looking—"

"You're gorgeous, Heika!" Gunter gasped out.

"Errrr…thanks. But, what I mean is…what I think is sexy isn't the same as what someone else might find attractive. For me, well, it's Conrad…everything about him. I love his eyes, and when he smiles the light reaches them and it's like basking in a summer sun. And he's so tall, and strong, and well, his body is amazing. But this is all my opinion—maybe someone else wouldn't feel the same way, but when I think of my ideal—what sexy is, the only thing I can come up with is Conrad. He's my measuring stick—for everyone else I meet, because no one could ever compare to what I feel for him. So, if you ask me who _I_ think is hot, who I find attractive, who I find sexy, well, it's Conrad. I love him, of course, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head—but, I lust after him, too. But, you are very, very pretty, Gunter. Promise."

"You lust for me, Heika?"

Time simply stopped. Yuri felt like everything was moving in slow motion as he turned his head and looked down to see two warm, cinnamon-colored eyes looking up at him with recognition. He watched, transfixed as a soft, pink tongue swept over perfect lips.

"It's Yuri, Conrad. Have you forgotten, again?" Yuri asked.

"I could never forget…Yuri. Hi."

"Hi," Yuri whispered, leaning down very slowly, keeping his eyes trained on his soldier. He gently pressed his lips against Conrad's, his insides melting at the contact, and rejoicing when Conrad's lips molded to his own, returning the soft kiss.

"Welcome back," Yuri whispered against his love's lips. "I missed you."

* * *

_Oh...do you hate me? Please don't. I know, Conrad's awake and I am ending the chapter right there. Gunter is suffering from the bite of the green-eyed monster, and Yozak just might be banging everyone in the castle--or he might not. Ah well, we'll resolve a few more plot lines next chapter and no doubt bring Greta home, too. Sniffing the air Is that lemon-scented febreeze, or just a whiff of the future? Thanks again, so so so so much for reading. That's the coolest part of all. See you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah...so, a little citrus today? Maybe... A little challenge? You betcha. Poor Gunter, your torture is only just beginning, and Conrad is definitely, most definitely Up. Apologies, dear readers, though , because this is not my best effort. I'm afraid I wrote this while I had yet another houseful of people. I'll edit it if I can, soon. But, because I'm nice, I really didn't want you to wait. Thanks again for reading and I will answer reviews asap._

* * *

Conrad blinked and tried to clear the confusion from his mind. The only thing he was certain of was that the feel of his king's lips on his was the closest thing to paradise that he had ever experienced. He lifted a hand to touch Yuri's hair, and that was when he noticed his hands were encased in something strange, and there was a tube extending from his hand to somewhere above him.

"Heika?" His throat was scratchy and his voice sounded harsh and hoarse in his own ears. "What is all of this—what happened?"

"You don't remember anything? That's ok, Conrad, don't get upset. We'll take that part slow. All that matters right now is that you are awake, and you're going to be all right." Conrad's eyes widened as Yuri's lips slanted over his a second, third and fourth time. He gave himself up to the heat that was building in his stomach, even as something tickled in the back of his mind.

"Am I…am I dreaming, Yuri?" He whispered as the younger man pulled away long enough to settle himself in the bed next to him. His right arm felt sore and tight. He looked on in amazement as Yuri snuggled against him and put Conrad's own arm around his slim shoulders. "What are you doing, Heika?"

"It's Yuri," the king whispered, nuzzling against his neck. "And I'm cuddling with you—before this room becomes a zoo because everyone is going to want to see you now that you're awake. It looks like Gunter's already left to inform everyone."

"Cuddling…?" Conrad's heart started to pound a little harder in his chest. Something was…not right. "Wait, Yuri—I realize I must have been really sick or something, but, what will Wolfram say if he finds out about this?"

"Probably something like—_It's about time, wimp_, or something equally irritating. Now, don't talk too much, Conrad, ok? Just relax and don't worry about anything."

"How…how long have I been like this?" he asked, persisting despite his king's fingers covering his mouth.

"You've been unconscious for over a week, Conrad. I don't mind saying, you scared me almost to death."

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I never want to make you worry."

"You just will not be quiet, will you?" The boy sounded a little irritated, which confused Conrad even more. Why was it so important that he rest if he'd already been in bed for a week? Then Yuri's lips pressed against his again, and Conrad Weller gave up on thinking and let himself enjoy the sensation of Yuri's body against his.

"Wow! He's awake for less than twenty minutes and he's already lip-locked with the King. Jeez, Uncle Conrad—who knew you were such a smooth operator!"

Yuri pulled away from, his cheeks pinking in that delicious blush that Conrad always loved. When he looked toward the door, however, Conrad decided he must be hallucinating, or still really sick, because framed in the doorway, wearing a light blue t-shirt that had, written in Yuri's language, the slogan "I have an MD, let's play doctor" and matching pants, was his niece, Anna Von Voltaire—and she was laughing at him. Flanking her, he saw Yozak, wearing his trademark smirk and Gwendal, who's face looked strangely relieved. He knew Gunter had to be close by as well. He focused on Gwendal, and his memory started to supply disjointed images—a sword slicing through his right arm, a wall crumbling around him, Wolfram landing with a sickly thud against the floor.

"Oh, God…Oh God, what's happening to me? Yuri!" He turned to the one thing he was sure of, and twitched his arm to drag the boy closer to himself, hanging on like a drowning man to a life-preserver. "I…I…What have I done?!"

"Ok, that's enough now," Anna said, quietly. "Everyone out now—except for Heika. Give us some time alone."

Conrad saw his friends and family disappear one by one, until there was no one else in the room save himself, Yuri, and the young woman he hadn't seen in more than sixty years. She closed the door, and then turned to face him.

"Heika and I will answer all your questions, Uncle, but, first, I'm going to talk for a while. So, relax, because I can't sedate you by any other means than cracking that thick skull of yours—and I really, really don't want to do that after spending all this time bringing your sorry ass back, ok? So, do you have a nice, tight hold on Yu-chan?"

"Y—Yes," Conrad said, still trying to breathe. He felt the maou's arms around him, his slight body settled against him. He turned and pushed his face into Yuri's neck, breathing in the calming scent that he loved so very much.

"You've been very sick, Uncle. Apparently, you've been treating yourself pretty horribly for a few years now, and the news of Heika's wedding date being set with Uncle Wolfram was just enough to tip you over the edge."

"That was never true, you know," Yuri interrupted, quickly. "That was something cooked up between Wolfram and Cheri-sama. I didn't have anything to do with it, and almost immediately after I broke things off with Wolfram. I'm not engaged to him, Conrad."

"Not…not engaged?" Conrad felt his chest constrict, then expand painfully. "And, you broke the engagement, Hei…Yuri? But…but why?"

"Because I'm not in love with him. I care about him as a really good friend, love him as a brother, but I've never been romantically interested in Wolfram."

"Oh." Conrad would need time, he decided, to process that information, because his head was just spinning. "But…But what are you doing here, Anna?"

Conrad rested against his pillow, his arms full of an apparently unattached king, and listened as his niece, and seemingly also his doctor, methodically explained what he had been through.

"You saved me, Anna?" he asked.

"Sort of, but only when you were being a complete jackass. However, I seem to recall when we were kids, you were a stubborn mule, then, too—so some things never change. Now, when you are ready, and even when you aren't, Conrad, a lot of memories are going to resurface. If you're smart, you'll talk all this over with Dad. He has the most practical experience with this. Finally, Heika, can you give your man one more kiss and then give me some time alone with him—or rather would you grant me your permission—I would like to attend to some of his medical needs in private, now that he is awake. I would also appreciate it if you could send for Gisela. Conrad is past the Hjerteskaerende and I think she can use that maryoku voo-doo to close some of these uglier wounds."

"Of course. Conrad, I won't be gone long, ok?"

He felt a moment of panic at the idea of Yuri leaving him. Somehow he seemed to remember that Yuri had been with him, always, watching over him, but he managed a small grimace in place of his normal smile. "Don't…don't get lost, ok, Yuri?"

The boy's black eyes seemed to light from within as he turned his brilliant smile toward Conrad. "I will always be able to find my way to your side. I'll be back soon."

Conrad watched as Yuri slipped out of bed and left the room. When the door closed, he turned back to Anna. She was staring at him thoughtfully, her charming smile having disappeared, and her gaze becoming intense.

"Well, now, Uncle. I think it's high time you and I had a little talk."

--O.o.O--

Yuri stepped into the hall, immediately aware of a thick tension. Yozak and Gunter were staring at each other, both men appeared relaxed, but there was something passing between them, a silent challenge. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't scared until he saw Gwendal's frown. He looked to his general and the tall man shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"Anna needs some time with Conrad," Yuri said, trying to inject happiness into his voice. "She also asked for Gisela. Could you get her, Gunter?"

"Of course, Heika," the adjutant replied, his gaze never wavering from the red-haired spy. Gunter pushed himself off the wall and brushed against Yozak none-too-gently as he passed.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing of consequence, kiddo," Yozak said, his fierce expression melting into a bright smile. "How's the captain?"

"Well, he's pretty confused, still, but Anna got him calmed down and he's listening to her. I think he's starting to process things. I have to get cleaned up and eat—doctor's orders."

"I'll go with you, Heika." Yozak swept out a hand to allow Yuri to lead.

"Apart from Gisela, Heika, should I allow anyone else entrance?" Gwendal asked.

"Oh, well, better ask Anna on that—I guess Conrad's allowed visitors. I'll be back soon."

"Very well. I will wait here until lunch, then post a guard." Gwendal said, moving to stand in front of Conrad's door.

Yuri nodded, still confused. He waited until he was soaking in the bath—Yozak taking up the position across from him in the huge, royal bath. "Hey, Yozak—why do people keep asking me if Conrad can have visitors? Yesterday, Gwendal even asked my permission before allowing Cheri-sama to come into his room. What's that all about? I mean, I haven't seen you, or Murata, well, anybody really except for Gwendal and Gunter. I could understand when Conrad was…was not himself, but what's the big deal now?"

The larger man's laugh echoed off the tiled walls of the bathing chamber. "Heika—is it that you've forgotten, or did his Excellency really never explain to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, You were no longer engaged to the bratling when you took up residence in the Captain's chambers, right?"

"That's right," Yuri said, washing his arms.

"And because your chamber was destroyed during the battle, you've only been in the Captain's chamber, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"And, you kissed the Captain, didn't you, in front of witnesses, when he was out cold?"

"Yes, Anna told me to—she gave me chapstick and all—well, not that I would have needed an excuse to kiss Conrad, but you know what I'm saying."

"Did you happen to promise, maybe, in front of others to stay with him, or protect him?"

Yuri thought about it. "Well, yes, I'm pretty sure I said a lot of things like that. I meant them, too!"

"Well, you _are_ the Maou, Heika. Come here, kiddo, I'll scrub your back."

Yuri half swam across the pool and turned so the laughing man could wash his back. He'd always been comfortable with Yozak, though very jealous of his sexy, fit body, but it wasn't like taking a bath with Wolfram back when he had to imitate an eel to keep his body out of the hands of the voracious blonde.

"So, what about it, then? So, I'm the Maou? I still don't understand."

"It's pretty straightforward. Conrad has always been a loyal soldier to you. When you moved into his room, that chamber became the _de facto_ chamber of the Maou. Convalescing in the Maou's chambers, being attended by the king himself, and finally, the king's kiss and promise to protect him, has altered the Captain's status here in the castle."

"Huh? Conrad is still my protector, my knight, isn't he?"

"Sure he is, Boyo," Yozak broke off to switch their positions and Yuri started to scrub his hard, muscled back. "But, you're now his protector, too—in a different way. The Captain is your concubine now—your mistress."

"What!?" Yuri's exclamation ricocheted off the walls and Yozak suspected it had been heard as far as Bandarbia Island.

"Yeah, he's your Mistress now, until you release him, Heika. You invoked your right as the Maou to take him when you kissed him under those circumstances."

"But…But…Did Anna know that?"

The tall man shrugged, easily and dunked under the water. When he came back up, he was still giggling. "I'd say that's a definite yes."

"Is..Is that why Gwendal asked if I was going to make an honest man out of Conrad, and why didn't he or Gunter ask permission?" Yuri felt lightheaded.

The spy sniggered. "Probably, but I would bet Gwendal knew you had no idea. However, he and Gunter are your advisors, they have access to you wherever you are. As for the rest of us, though, we have to have permission to enter your chambers when your…"And here Yozak almost choked on his own giggles. "Mistress is in residence."

"I'm going to kill Anna!" Yuri squeaked out. He could feel the heat radiating from his face—he suspected he would be permanently scarred from this blush. "Were you in on this, too, Yozak?"

"The tall man flopped back in the water and let himself float. "Me? Never! It was all the girly!"

Yuri was mortified. Conrad…his beautiful, handsome, perfect soldier—a Mistress?! He shook his head. Just when he thought he handle on this world, something else would come along to throw him for a loop.

"Don't worry over it too much, Kiddo," Yozak said, slinging his arm over Yuri's soldier, after they were dressed and headed to lunch. "I doubt Anna was really thinking about it, but, she would appreciate the humor in it once she realized what you'd done. But, you know how things are here, custom will be respected until such time as Conrad's status changes."

"How…How would his status change?"

"Well, if you slap him and he says yes, then he's the king's consort. Or, you can tie him up, put him on a horse, and send the horse out of the castle grounds—to indicate your dismissal of him."

"That's terrible!"

"Heh heh. You should check with Geika, because I think he was there when that tradition was first introduced."

"I don't even want to know." Yuri muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

--O.o.O—

Wolfram looked up from his lunch when his niece came in the room. She had a huge, clear sack of some kind in her hands, that was very lumpy, and she was dressed wholly inappropriately, as usual. This time, she was wearing some sort of bodysuit that formed a kind of second skin but left her legs, arms, and back naked. At least she had a long towel secured around her waist, and she was barefoot.

"Hi everyone!" she said, her voice cheery. "Heika, I've finished with Conrad for the time being, and Gisela has closed most of his wounds. I will rely on you to follow the instructions I've left so that he gets out of bed, moves around, but doesn't over-do, ok?"

"Um, Anna why are you in a bathing suit?" the king asked, his head cocked to the side like a little, confused puppy. Wolfram couldn't help but think he was cute. His brother would be a happy man.

"I have to go back to earth, your majesty. I know you all keep telling me that I have time, but, I have patients who need me there. I won't be gone long though, just a few days for you, while I arrange coverage for my patients. If you like, I could bring Princess Greta home with me when I return?"

"Thank you so much, Anna," he said.

"Sure thing, Heika." Anna crossed over to the table, put her bag down, and reached out to pilfer a bun from Gwendal's plate. "Oh, by the way, Gunter-sama, this is for you…"

Before anyone could react, Anna had snatched up Gwendal's knife and thrown it hard, straight at the chief adjutant. The man caught the knife in his fingers—it was either that or have his eye pierced.

"Anna!" Gwendal breathed out, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him. Her smile was sad and nearly broke Wolfram's heart. Then all hell broke lose around him.

Yozak was on his feet, pounding the table and glaring at Gunter. The king was opening and closing his mouth in shocked surprise. Everyone was talking at once, all except Gunter and Anna—both of whom were locked in a staring contest.

"Prepare yourself, Gunter-sama." She whispered, bringing the entire room to silence. "When I return, I will expect to meet your blade."

"Why…why would you do this?" Gunter stammered.

"I cannot forgive what you said to me, what you implied. You have impugned my honor, Lord Von Kleist."

"Anna—"

She cut him off by turning her back. Wolfram couldn't see her face, but watched as her hands curled into fists at her side. She took a deep breath, then bent to retrieve her bag. Yozak was faster, though.

"I'll take Lady Von Voltaire to Shinou's temple, Your Excellency," he announced.

They left behind them a very disturbed company. By general, silent consent, it was agreed that lunch was concluded. Gunter was the first to leave, followed by a scowling Gwendal. Yuri excused himself, taking a tray of soup and a pitcher of water for Conrad. The others drifted away until Wolfram was left alone with Murata.

"Are you ever…" Wolfram began, then thought better of his question and closed his mouth.

"Am I ever what, Von Bielefeld-kyo?" The young man's eyes were shielded by glare on his glasses.

Wolfram took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest. "Are you ever jealous? You know…with Yozak?"

The sage tilted his head, his eyes suddenly becoming clearly visible. His expression was placid. "Ah," he said, understanding in his voice. "The short answer is no. Yozak is not a man to be tied down to commitments. I understand that about him."

"But what about you?" Wolfram whispered.

"I…accept. It's all any of us can do."

"Don't you ever want more?"

"That's harder to answer, Wolfram." The sage's voice softened. "I have had both more and less during more lifetimes than I can really count. For now, I have been happy, though, it is apparent that my time with Yozak may be drawing to a close."

"Because of Anna." It was a statement, not a question.

Wolfram was surprised when the handsome young man laughed. "Oh, no. Not because of her at all. Yozak and Anna and Conrad, too, have a special relationship—they were together as children, you know that. No, Yozak and I have had a glorious season, but, he is restless and I…well, I prefer something a bit more stable, perhaps."

"I have always admired you," Wolfram said quietly, feeling his cheeks redden. "I don't understand how he could be restless when he has you. If you were mine…"

Wolfram cleared his throat and pushed back his chair. "I apologize, Geika. I have overstepped my bounds."

A soft hand on his wrist made him pause. A glance at his companion made his heart skip a beat. The expression in the great sage's eyes was warm and inviting. "I had wondered if you would ever notice me," the black-haired boy said.

"I've…I've always noticed you, but there was Yuri—" Wolfram trailed off, feeling as though he was being drawn into those eyes.

"Shibuya is otherwise occupied now, I believe, and you are free—are you not?"

The blonde man nodded, still transfixed. "I am free, Geika."

"Call me Murata, or Ken, if you like." The Sage's voice deepened.

"All right…Ken." Wolfram swallowed, hard.

"Why don't we take a walk…perhaps someplace more private?"

Wolfram nodded, allowing Murata to thread their fingers together, and followed the young man toward what felt like an exciting beginning.

--O.o.O—

Conrad was freshly bathed, wearing a clean shirt, soft drawstring pants and was sitting in the chair by the window when Yuri came back into the room. The sight of his knight out of bed, and giving him a tentative smile made Yuri's heart melt in his chest.

"Hi," he whispered, then cleared his throat. "I brought you some soup if you're hungry?"

Conrad nodded. The task of lunch gave both men something to concentrate on while readjusting to one another's presence. Yuri was grateful to have something to do with his hands—handing Conrad a spoon, or pouring him a glass of water—anything to keep his fingers from itching so terribly. All he wanted to do was grab the tall man by his shoulders and kiss him, but there was much to talk about before he could allow himself such a privilege again. It had almost been easier when Conrad was unconscious—not that he wanted a return to that time. But Yuri had to admit, being faced with a fully conscious Conrad, complete with magnetism, and devastating beauty was a little overwhelming. Still, he did not like the shadows that lingered under the eyes of his soldier, neither was he pleased with the way his shirt seemed to billow around him. Conrad had lost too much weight; his normally lean face looked almost gaunt. Yet, he was still the most handsome man Yuri had ever seen.

Realizing he was staring, Yuri busied himself with reading the notes that Anna had left behind and straightening the small bits of clutter in the room.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Conrad asked quietly, as he set his bowl to the side.

"Nothing," he replied, surprised by the tears that sprang to his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"You're crying. That can't be _nothing_. Are…are you ashamed of me? I would understand if you were."

"Ashamed of you?" Yuri shook his head violently. "What are you saying?"

"Anna told me some of what happened, some of how I behaved, and as I've been sitting here, I've been remembering. It's not all clear, as of yet. But, I know my actions were unforgivable. I know it is in your nature to forgive, Heika, but, how you can even look at me when I…when I almost…"

"Stop it, Conrad," Yuri whispered, dropping the pile of papers he had gathered and coming over to kneel in front of his knight.

"Hei—Heika! You must not bow to me!"

"It's Yuri!" He shouted, bending his neck until his forehead touched Conrad's knee. "It is not you who should ask for forgiveness, Conrad, but me. I didn't know what to do, and was too cowardly to tell you how I felt. You suffered because of me, and I cannot ever forgive myself for it."

"Yuri!" the older man exclaimed, running slim fingers through the king's hair. "I swore always to be by your side. I should never have allowed myself the hope of your affection. I know you feel obligated to me, now, but, please don't feel as though you must sacrifice yourself for me."

Yuri rested his cheek on Conrad's knee. "What sacrifice is it to tell the man I love what he means to me? How I would be lost without him? I can't quite tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you, Conrad, but maybe it's been forever. All I know is that I refuse to waste another day pretending like I feel for you as I would a friend, or brother. I love you, and while I know I'm not much of a prize…I hope you'll give me a chance."

After what seemed like much longer than appropriate silence, Yuri finally mustered the courage to look into Conrad's face. What he saw, beyond the shocked expression, warmed him through. A tiny spark, a sort of disbelieving flicker in the depths of his knight's brown eyes gave the king courage.

"I don't know why anyone like you would ever look at me, Conrad. You're so perfect, so strong and so…desirable. I am lonely whenever you are away from me, and only content when we are together. I can't breathe sometimes when I look at you from…from wanting you so much. Is that love? I think it is."

"Yuri—" he whispered. "I…I…for so long, I wanted to hear, wanted to believe you felt the same. I died a little, every day, when I had to say goodbye to you." He closed his eyes. "I tried so hard, not to be jealous, but Wolfram in your room every night, close to you, with you and my imagination tormenting me…"

"Shhh…" Yuri soothed, bringing his hands to Conrad's and holding them tight. "We're past that now, right?"

"I think we are, Heika," Conrad said, a hint of his former smile glinting through. "After all, I hear I'm your…Mistress. But, I won't wear a dress—you'll have to go to Yozak for that."

Yuri laughed, and the somber, tense moment was broken, leaving him only with the glow of requited love warming his insides. "Well, what do you say that we get you back to bed now? Anna said that you should lay back down after lunch, and then we should try very short walks in the hall when you are up to it. All right?"

"Yes," Conrad whispered. "I do feel tired. Yuri—I want to apologize for not being stronger."

Yuri waved his hand. "Don't apologize to me. You're the strongest, bravest man I know. Now, let's have a nap—what do you say?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Yuri stood and help Conrad gain his feet, supporting him as they walked back to the bed. When his soldier was comfortable, the young king slipped in between the covers and snuggled into the warm spot next to the man he loved.

"You just try getting rid of me, Conrad Weller. I'm stuck to you like glue."

"I'm so glad," was the sleepy reply.

When Yuri leaned up to kiss Conrad's lips, he melted, again, at the soft, tingling sensation that shot through his body. If he hadn't been concerned about pushing Conrad too far, too soon, he would have experimented with other touches—just being near the man was driving him mad with unfulfilled desire. But his eyelids felt heavy, and Conrad's steady, even heartbeat soon lulled him to sleep as well.

When Conrad woke, he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun had gone down. As he yawned and shifted, he felt Yuri's warm body pressed against him. His king's back was flush with his chest, and his handsome face nestled against Conrad's hand. The limb was tingling from lack of circulation, but the soldier didn't mind that. The problem though was that part of his body that had plenty of circulation and was pressing insistently against Yuri. He shifted his hips back a little, afraid of waking the king and revealing his current distress.

Yes, of course he was in love, and Yuri anywhere in close proximity to him always had this effect on him, but despite the king's confession, Conrad was still having difficulty processing the information that Yuri loved him. He always thought if he'd heard the words than his world would be complete, but the knowledge that he possessed the king's heart only confused him more. Did Yuri love him out of pity? Conrad didn't think he could handle it if that was the case. Did Yuri really love him, or was it the fear of losing someone so close to him. He didn't think his heart could take it if he woke up and found that in the light of a new day, that Yuri changed his mind.

The younger man's sigh distracted him, and Conrad stifled a groan as Yuri pressed back against him again, sliding his very shapely, rounded ass against Conrad's now damp erection. Wasn't he supposed to be too sick to do this? He wondered. Apparently some things didn't take illness into account. Conrad tilted his hips again, trying to gain some space between himself and the young man he loved so much. His body rebelled against his actions—all the wanted was to grab the boy, and bury himself in his body. Yuri wriggled against him again and this time Conrad gasped.

"Mmmm…Conrad?" the Maou said sleepily. "Are you all right? Why are you so restless."

"I'm fine, Yuri, go back to sleep." He pressed a light kiss to Yuri's neck. A mistake. The boy purred and arched back again. Conrad shifted one last time, any more movement and he'd be on the floor.

"Come back," Yuri whispered. "I like it when you hold me tight."

Conrad felt the sweat break out on his brow. He loved the Maou, God knew he adored the man, but he wasn't making this easy. "I'm right here, Yuri."

Yuri turned in his arms and pressed close again, this time nuzzling Conrad's neck with open-mouthed kisses. Conrad moaned before he could stop himself and felt Yuri go very still. The chest that was tight against his began to move rapidly, and the soldier felt his head start to swim. It wasn't until Yuri slowly dragged a leg up his body and hooked it over his hip that Conrad's control finally snapped. He arched his hips forward, bringing his hard length into sharp contact with the king's hips.

"Is that a sword in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Yuri whispered against his lips.

"Very, very happy," Conrad replied, sliding his left hand between them and stroking the soft skin of Yuri's stomach.

"Do you feel alright, Conrad. Is this too much?"

Too much? Was he kidding. Suddenly every part of Conrad was on fire and if something didn't happen, he was going to spontaneously combust. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Gisela was able to use maryoku to heal my physical wounds, but, Anna said as long as we're…careful…it will be ok."

"Is that what you two were talking about?"

"Part of it. I knew you would worry about me, but I wasn't sure…"

"Sure about what?" Yuri asked.

"If you would…if you would want me." Conrad confessed. He felt Yuri's hands leave his shoulders and travel down his chest, pushing against him in a long caress. Conrad was a half-mazoku, and had been alive for more years than he could almost remember, but when the Maou's delicate fingers began to massage his erection through his pants, he almost lost control. "Yuuuuri…" he hissed, grinding his hips against the delicious sensation.

"Does that answer your question, Weller-kyo, about whether or not I want you?"

When did the boy learn how to be so seductive? "Yes," he growled. "Heika."

For Yuri's part, he had no idea he could be so bold. He had been, however, entertaining a rich fantasy life for years where the very man he was currently touching was the sole star. He was embarrassed, and inexperienced, but it was comforting in the shadowed dark, and at eighteen years old, he felt he'd waited long enough to indulge in this kind of pleasure.

"There's a problem, Yuri," Conrad said, and Yuri thought he heard a grin.

"Problem?" he squeaked.

"Mmmhmm. Too…" Conrad kissed him. "many…" Conrad kissed him again. "Clothes." And this kiss sparked a fire inside of Yuri that he didn't know how to handle. He opened his mouth under the onslaught of Conrad's sensual persuasion and shivered as his tongue made contact with his knight's. Suddenly, Yuri was drowning in heat, the blood pounding sluggishly through his veins and he couldn't get close enough, or get his clothes off fast enough, or feel enough of Conrad to satisfy him.

Breaking the kiss, he moved back and tore out of his pajamas, and hurriedly, with shaking fingers, helped Conrad out of his. The feeling of Conrad's entire body seamed to Yuri's skin made him moan—who knew that skin could feel like satin and fire at the same time? Yuri wanted to touch Conrad everywhere, and everywhere he touched he wanted to taste. He arched against the soldier, shivering as his large hands stroked over his body. Curious, Yuri reached down again, while he sucked Conrad's tongue back into his mouth, and started to tentatively stroke Conrad's very hard, excitement-slicked erection. He sucked in a breath when he finally determined the length. Conrad had nothing to be ashamed of in a locker room, that's for sure, but Yuri quickly forgot about size as his lover's moans came faster.

He wasn't sure if he was doing it right—sure he had masturbated for hours on end at times, it seemed, but holding another man, stroking at a different angle—what if it didn't work? "Conrad," He whispered, panting as he broke the kiss. "Tell me what to do…I'm—"

"Perfect. Oh, God, Yuri…you're perfect," Conrad rasped out, pumping his hips in time with Yuri's fist. "Don't stop, Yuri…please."

Yuri felt powerful in that moment and had never seen a more amazing sight than Conrad Weller with his back arched and his head tilted back as he moved against Yuri's hand and body. "You are so beautiful," Yuri said, in wonder, as he felt shivers begin to course through his lover.

"Yuri, I'm…Oh…Faster, please."

Yuri was happy to oblige, moving his wrist to increase his speed until Conrad was groaning out his release into the still night air. When his lover erupted, his climax spilling over Yuri's fist, he felt like he could do anything in the world. His own cock, twitching in time to his heartbeat was aching for attention, but right at that moment, all Yuri wanted was to watch Conrad as his chest heaved with exertion and his eyes were glazed with passion.

He wasn't expecting Conrad to regain himself, after a fashion, and with aching slowness begin to kiss his way down, from Yuri's tender mouth, over his chin, and across his chest. He teased the young king with long licks over his stomach, causing Yuri to twist his fingers in the man's hair. He knew somehow that Conrad was running out of bed, so Yuri move up, toward the headboard as Conrad trailed kisses downward. He was worried for a moment that all this might be too much effort for the older man, but as if reading his thoughts, Conrad lifted his head and whispered, "I'm all right, Yuri. I want this…I want you. I need you."

"Ah, Conrad," Yuri sighed, as his lover's mouth closed over his erection. His vision narrowed as the sensation of warm, wet suction engulfed him. He thought he might pass out, the sensation was so exquisite. He'd never imagined anything could feel so very good, so right. He ached, burned and felt cold all at once. Breathing was a problem, and his focus tightened until all he could feel was Conrad's mouth, and the soft yummy sounds his lover was making in his throat made Yuri bolt against his mouth.

"Conrad…something is…I…I…" He vaguely thought he was supposed to pull away, but his knight's strong hand gripped his hips and held him still. Yuri couldn't wait anymore, couldn't last against the passionate touch. His orgasm tore through him, feeling like it started somewhere in his spine and rocked through his entire body.

Yuri slumped against the headboard, spent and shaking. Only moving to weakly stroke Conrad's head as the taller man slowly kissed his way back up his body, drawing Yuri down into his embrace, the king gave in to the need to curl as close to Conrad as he possibly could.

"I…I never had any idea…" he said, weakly.

"I love you, Yuri." Conrad sounded tired, but contented.

"I love you, too."

Yuri wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, holding and touching each other, whispering their devotion and paying homage to each other with a hundred small gestures. As he drifted into sleep, listening to the even breathing of the man he would do anything for, Yuri finally felt like he was home.

The sun was shining when Conrad opened his eyes again. He looked down at his king, the young man still slumbering peacefully in his arms. He couldn't help it, he gave the king a little squeeze and pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes again. He knew there was still much to talk about, much to consider, but he had to admit being the Maou's mistress wasn't bad at all.

* * *

_So, there we go...a little lemon-scented lovin'. I'll update again tomorrow, who knows, maybe with actual sex. Anyway, there's still that duel to resolve. See you next time! (P.s. You readers rock)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow...I hate to say it, but, this is the last full chapter of An Honorable Man. I thought it might finish up in 8 chapters, and so it has, however, there will be an epilogue, because I'm just the kind of writer that needs to tie up every single last loose end. I want to take this time though to thank every one who has read this story, and those who have reviewed it. I really quite enjoyed writing it, and might even try my hand at another, possibly less serious fiction. You readers have been wonderful, and I thank you very very much. (Don't forget th post-script!) As usual, I don't own the Maou, or any of his pals, cause if I did--Gwendal would be very busy indeed!_

* * *

Gwendal sat at his desk, his head in his head supported by his left hand and considered his options. None of them were particularly appealing at the moment. His daughter, bull-headed, opinionated, beautiful girl that she was, had been gone for four days, and he was certain that she would return soon. He had thought, at first, to send Yozak away on a mission, but realized quickly that would only exacerbate the problem. Anna would see it as an insult. So, for the past four days he had strategically given the spy duties that would keep him as far from Gunter as possible. As far as his old friend was concerned, Gwendal noticed that the adjutant threw himself into his job with an intense devotion. No detail of the castle re-fit was too small for Gunter to oversee, it would seem, and as a consequence of that, Gwendal had very little interaction with him. In the meantime, the king was fretting because his physician and his children's (both present and future) godfather were at cross-purposes. As a consequence of _THAT_, the king accomplished no work at all and spent all his time nursing the convalescing Conrad. Though, from the sounds emanating from that particular room, Gwendal had his doubts about how much rest was really being taken at any given time. Finally, it had become common knowledge that Yozak and the great sage had called a mutual, friendly halt to their not-so-secret relationship and his youngest brother was now the black-haired boy's shadow.

Gwendal had a headache…of massive proportions.

A sharp knock on his door dragged him from his thoughts. "Come in."

"Uncle Gwen!" Greta called as she dashed into the room. "Look Uncle Gwen, I have wings!"

Gwendal found himself with an arm full of boisterous little girl. He half-smiled down at the girl, and kissed the top of her head, while admiring the strange contraption strapped to her shoulders. "These are…wings?"

"Uh-huh!" Greta grinned up at him, her face squinting in delight. "Nana-Jennifer made them for me, watch what they can do!"

Greta jumped off his lap and ran around the room, pulling at strings attached to the feathered wings, making them flap. "I can fly! I can fly!" she giggled. "And I brought you a present, too!"

"A present, for me?" he asked, wishing just for a minute that she would turn her volume down just a few decibels.

"Yep. Look." The little girl produced a small bear from her pocket. It was yellow and had a little red shirt on. It looked suspiciously similar to the one he had secretly admired on his daughter's shirt.

"He's cute," Gwendal said, giving the girl a kiss. He put the little bear on his desk, propping it up next to his ink stand. "What's his name?"

"He's Winnie-the-Pooh! I brought the books about him, too, and I'm going to ask Anissina-sama when she comes home if she can put them through the _translating-from-one-language-to-mazoku-lickety-split-evil-kun!_ so you can read them to me, ok? Nana-Jennifer read some to me, and they are so funny!"

"With pleasure, little one. So…did my daughter come back with you?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Uh-huh! Yozak met us at Shinou's temple, brought us back here, and he and Cousin Anna went for a walk. Look at what I can do!"

Gwendal watched as she dashed out onto his balcony and called out "Oi! Kohi!" calling one of the skeleton soldiers. Begging a ride from the flying-bone-warrior, Greta wheeled around the skies above the castle, pulling the strings on her outfit, and flapping her wings. Gwendal smiled, just a little, at the sight. But, he was not pleased. He almost wished Anna had stayed away. The brightness Greta always brought to his life was certainly dimmed when he considered there was now no way to stave off the inevitable.

He kept an eye on Greta, his glare no doubt indicating to the kohi that if the bone-man were to make a mistake, the entire tribe would suffer. Because of his vantage point, therefore, Gwendal was the first to see Anna and Yozak return to the courtyard. It was clear that the spy was very upset, his arms gesturing in sharp motions, punctuating whatever he was saying. Gwendal had never actually seen the young man so distressed—not since he was a child. In contrast, his daughter was walking with long, easy stride, clearly listening, but not giving any accommodation to what the man was saying. Finally, the red-haired man stopped, and cradled Anna's cheeks between his hands, said something Gwendal couldn't hear, then bent his head to touch his forehead to hers. Then he shook his head sharply, and pulled her into a rough, tight embrace.

Gwendal watched as his little girl wrapped her arms around the taller man's waist, squeezing him, then shifting to extricate herself from the embrace. She touched his cheek, took the spy's hands in her own and kissed the backs of them. He flung his hands out of her grasp, turned his back, and lowered his head, one hand on his hip and shoulders slumped in defeat. Anna hugged him again, from behind this time, laying her cheek against the tall man's back. Yozak turned his face slightly and said something over his shoulder. Gwendal saw his daughter sigh, then he let out a small gasp of surprise when Anna unclasped Yozak's sword from his waist, the man refusing to help her with the heavy weapon. It looked enormous in her hands. She lay herself against his back again, and Gwendal could just make out the shape of her mouth moving. After a long moment, she turned and called up to Greta. Gwendal heard her shout then. The young child waved and Anna waved back, then disappeared into the castle. Gwendal noted that it was several minutes and one destroyed topiary shrub later, before Yozak disappeared between the arches that lead to the castle gates. What surprised him however, was the sight of Gunter, carrying a basket of Silent Gwendal, Anna's favorite flower, stepping out of the shadows. How much of that scene had his best friend witnessed? Gwendal guessed the he'd had seen it in its entirety, considering the beautiful man simply set his basket on a low wall and walked, with very slow steps, into the dark entrance of the castle, most directly situated with the library.

Enough. Gwendal called Greta back to his balcony. He escorted the little girl to the kitchens where she would be coddled, made-over, and generally spoiled by the maids, then strode through the castle until he came to the library. Gunter was standing by the window, staring through the panes, though Gwendal knew the man wasn't looking at anything tangible.

"There must be some way to stop this," he said, turning his gaze to Gwendal. "I can think of no way to actually prevent this duel, but I think I can make it last long enough to satisfy her, then just give up. What do you think?"

"I think she will know you threw the fight, and consequently, this will never end." Gwendal couldn't remember feeling this sad in many years.

"I am so sorry, Gwendal. This is all my fault."

"No one has ever said what brought this about between you two. What the hell happened, Gunter? This is my _daughter_!"

"When Conrad was slipping away, I went to find her. She was with Yozak. I was frustrated and told her that Conrad wouldn't have been in such bad shape if she had been with him instead of bedding Yozak."

Gwendal jerked back, as though he'd been slapped. "Bedding…Yozak?" he repeated, so outrageous was the comment that he had to make sure he heard the adjutant correctly.

Gunter nodded, his expression sad and somber.

"You really are a fool, Gunter Von Kleist."

"They were in bed together, Gwendal! I was just shocked."

"You saw them…in bed…together?"

"Well, not exactly," Gunter frowned. "Yozak opened the door, shirtless, pants undone, and Anna was shirtless, her hair was undone, and the bed was very rumpled."

"Gunter. I love you and that will never change. You have been my friend through all these long years. But, if your thoughtless comments and suppositions cost me my only daughter—I will be throwing the knife next, and I don't think that's something you want to face."

"I understand, Gwendal," Gunter whispered. Gwendal didn't press further as the man began to cry. His point had been made.

--O.o.O—

Conrad Weller was, unbeknownst to many people, a lusty man. He touched Yuri's face, stroking the soft skin of his king and beloved master. The last two days had done much to restore his former vigor, and it was becoming all he could do to keep from tackling the young man and fucking him until the boy couldn't walk. Ever since their first, rushed, passionate encounter, Yuri was by degrees comfortable with him, then suddenly a skittish virgin again. It was completely endearing, and also completely frustrating. The king responded to every one of Conrad's kisses, every touch, and every whispered promise—but his reticence was losing its charm. However, patience was a quality Conrad had cultivated in great quantities, and he was in no real rush to push Yuri to the next step of their relationship. And it was delightful to see the blushing cheeks of his young lover—well, lover in all ways except one. Conrad lived for each one of Yuri's gasped exclamations of discovery. He never really thought much of virgins before, but Conrad loved that each erotic bridge Yuri crossed found Conrad waiting for him—his first and only if Conrad himself had anything to say about it. Yes, Yuri was the Maou, his king, and indeed, his most beloved master. His will was Conrad's privilege to perform—everywhere except the privacy of this chamber, their world. In this place, when Yuri turned to him, it was to trust Conrad with everything that he had and Conrad guarded his Yuri, because no matter the status technically, Conrad knew that Yuri was _his_ now, with unshakable resolve. He did not deserve the love of this gentle, beautiful creature, but Conrad Weller was, privately, a very greedy man, and he never intended to let his Yuri go.

"Conrad…?" Yuri's voice was troubled, bringing his soldier back to reality.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Someone's knocking."

He smiled down at his king. He knew someone was at the door, but truthfully, he was just hoping the person would just give up and leave. "Would you like me to open the door, Yuri, or would you like to just … ignore it?"

"Conrad, Heika—if it's not too much of an intrusion…?" Gwendal sounded more irritated than usual.

"I don't think we can ignore Gwendal," Yuri whispered.

"I suppose not." Conrad smiled down at Yuri, leaning his body over the king's for one long, lingering kiss. "I'll get it."

"Great timing, brother," Conrad muttered as he opened the door and Gwendal strode inside.

"I'll apologize later," Gwendal growled and pushed past Conrad. The tall man stood, facing the window and crossed his arms. "Heika, my daughter has returned, and yours too—"

"Yes, Greta came and had a cuddle with us, showed us her wings, and brought brownies from my mother for Conrad. She seems remarkably well-adjusted to the fright she experienced before."

"Yes, I saw her wings, too." Conrad could hear the frustration in his brother's voice.

"Has Anna's temper dulled at all?" he asked his brother.

"Not by one degree. It seems she is determined to go through with this madness. I have, now, discovered what brought this about in the first place."

"What happened?" the king asked.

"Apparently, Gunter thinks he saw evidence of an affair between Yozak and Anna, and called her professional ethics into it because of it. He intimated that she put you in danger, Conrad, when she was spending time with him."

"How…preposterous," Yuri said, puzzlement clear in his expression. "Anna barely left Conrad's side. Gunter even stayed in here with her that first night he was so torn up. What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't, Heika. Jealous men often do foolish things."

Conrad nodded in agreement with his brother. "I just can't believe it. Why would he think that of Yozak? He knows better—we _ALL_ know better."

"Now, wait a minute," Yuri interrupted. "I know Yozak is hot and everything, but Anna is gorgeous! She was my first crush, you know. Everyone loves her so why would it be so unusual for Yozak to find her attractive?"

Conrad smiled, filing away Yuri's tiny confession for later blackmail purposes. "Because, Heika, Anna lacks certain qualities that Yozak considers essential in a partner."

"What do you mean, Nazukeoya?" Yuri asked, pouting. "Anna is great! What could she possibly be missing?"

"Well, Let's start with a _penis_ and move on from there," Gwendal ground out.

Yuri blushed a fiery red and Conrad tucked him into his shoulder, giving the boy a chance to recover. "Yozak may be…promiscuous, but, his preferences are decidedly male, Yuri. Anna, Yozak and I grew up together," he said, gently, stroking the embarrassed boy's back. "Yozak and Anna are very comfortable with one another, but they are unlikely to be lovers."

"Have you and Yozak ever…?"

"Heika, I _AM_ still here!" Gwendal grumbled.

"Oh, right…sorry, Gwendal." Yuri blushed again. "Well, what are we going to do about this? I don't want any fighting, especially not now that we have Conrad back."

"We cannot intervene, Yuri," Conrad said, smiling sadly at his love's crestfallen expression. "This tradition stands for a reason. And I am afraid Anna will be stubborn enough to see it through. Gunter, of course, is probably the best swordsman in the land—"

"You've defeated him, Conrad."

"Yes, well—I have someone for whom I will always fight, and a love to protect. I was just showing him that. But, I don't think Anna has probably picked up a sword since she left Shin Makoku, and that puts her at a distinct disadvantage."

"Heika," Gwendal's tone dampened the very air of the room with its sternness. "If something happens today, and Gunter is so rash as to cause injury to my daughter—I will claim his life as is a father's right. I just came to tell you that much."

Conrad tried to school his features into the normal placid mask he liked to adopt, but couldn't hide the shock he felt at his brother's words. Yuri looked at him, now completely distraught.

"No! Gwendal! You can't be serious. This situation is totally out of control," Yuri gasped. "I don't want the people I love to be so angry! Why can't we talk about this?"

The sound of a bell ringing filled the air. It was the great bell in the watchtower. "Too late," Conrad said quietly. "That's the signal to assemble."

--O.o.O—

Gunter would have given his entire fortune, his name, his legacy, even his right to be the godfather to the Maou's children in order to be anywhere other than where he stood right a that moment. He was alone, standing on the north end of the courtyard. And he had never felt more isolated from the people he loved. Yuri-Heika and Conrad were standing on the steps, the knight's hand protectively and possessively resting on the King's shoulder. His heart warmed to see the younger half-mazoku standing on his own feet, with sanity in his expression, but that happy feeling was short-lived when the younger man's guarded gaze fell on him. Gwendal was standing behind Anna, her back currently to Gunter, speaking to her in low tones that Gunter couldn't hear. Of course, if looks could kill, this duel would never begin because Yozak's unwavering gaze promised him a slow, torturous death. There was no one to stand with him, no one who would give him support. Even Wolfram and the Great Sage were shadowed far from him, apparently unwilling to even stand as witnesses to this event. Still, he did hope…he was alive and therefore there was still reason to hope…that something would intervene and prevent this useless battle.

"Anna," Yuri-Heika's voice was unsteady, and a glance at the Maou revealed tears. "Please don't fight with Gunter. I'm sure we can work this out. Your private life is your own business—"

"Forgive me, Heika," she said softly, interrupting him. "I have nothing to hide and nothing for which to be ashamed. I cannot, however, take the insult to my ethics so lightly. I may not be victorious, but I must be allowed to defend myself."

"Gunter," the Maou said, turning to him. "You can't be serious. Are you going to be so stubborn as to fight? Can't you just apologize?"

"I do not want this conflict, your majesty," Gunter agreed, never taking his eyes from the young woman who had now turned to face him. "I would gladly lay down arms this moment if Lady Von Voltaire so desires. I will not, however, run like a coward if she will not."

Anna shook her head slightly. She kicked off the strange flat shoes she was wearing and bounced a couple of times on the balls of her now bare feet. Gunter didn't know why, but he noticed that her dainty toenails were painted a bright pink. Then she stripped out of her over-sized shirt, revealing a form-fitting top that left her arms and stomach bare. Gunter didn't exactly recognize the clothes but he could see they were cut for ease of movement and comfort. It took almost all his self control not to wince as she struggled to release Yozak's sword from its scabbard. The spy was inordinately strong and swung a massive blade. It was too much for the young woman.

"Would you not be more comfortable with a lighter blade, my lady?" He asked, trying to prolong the beginning of the duel.

"I can handle it, k, thanks." She snapped at him. "I'm not the only one here you've insulted Gunter-sama."

"Girly—you don't have to prove anything to anyone here. Your credentials speak for themselves, and the most important one is standing right there with Yuri-Heika. You don't have to do this, Anna—please." Yozak's voice was harsh, thick with emotion, and Gunter felt an overwhelming hatred for the spy, just for a moment. It was all his damned fault anyway.

"The…These three things I remember," Anna said, holding out her hand. "I remember that she baked cookies for me, every day, after lessons. I remember that she braided my father's hair every night before they went to bed, and I remember the song she sang to me, every night before I went to sleep. If nothing else goes right today, I will remember these three things."

Gunter swallowed ineffectually at the lump in his throat, watching in silence as Conrad made his slow way down the steps to put his hand over the young woman's. "These three things I remember," the soldier said solemnly. "I remember that his whiskers were scratchy when he kissed my cheek. I remember that he could catch fish with his bare hands, and I remember the sound of his footsteps echoing in the hall when he came home. If nothing else goes right today, I will remember these three things."

He stared at Gwendal, knowing that his old friend's heart was breaking, just like his own, as he watched Yozak's weary shoulders slump. Gunter knew this game, the three had played it as children as a way to remember their deceased parents.

"These three things I remember," Yozak said, laying his palm atop Conrad's hand and standing close to the two other half-mazokus. "I remember that she cried at night when she thought I was asleep. I remember that she could never say my father's name with regret in her voice, and I remember that my mother loved me. If nothing else goes right today, I will remember these three things."

The three broke apart, Conrad returning to his place at Yuri-Heika's side, the young king turning his face into the tall man's shoulder. Yozak stalked across the courtyard and took up a position to the right rear of Gunter, not looking at anyone directly, and Anna finally took her position.

"Because Lady Von Voltaire has no maryoku, magic is forbidden in this contest," Gwendal said, in a toneless voice. "Victory is by defeat or death. Fight with honor."

Gunter raised his sword in salute, inclined his head, then turned to face his opponent. Anna struggled for a moment, then used two hands to lift the heavy sword up in a wavering salute, and turned to face Gunter from across the courtyard.

"What is that you're wearing…on the ring in your navel?" He asked suddenly, hoping against all things in all the worlds that it was a tiny piece of magic stone that could be used to call this contest off.

Anna's laugh was bitter, sardonic, and Gunter never wanted to hear that sound again. "I had my belly-button pierced shortly after I landed on earth, while it is a common custom today, it certainly wasn't then. But, I was so homesick, I wanted something to remember everything that was good about Shin Makoku. This is common earth gemstone, Gunter-sama, nothing magic, rare or expensive. It's called an amethyst, and I chose it because it reminded me of your beautiful eyes. Above all things in Shin Makoku—I missed those eyes the most."

Before Gunter could say anything or move, Anna was flying at him with all her speed, kicking up little whirls of dust around her bare toes. Her shoulders were strong and her muscles were already straining against the weight of Yozak's sword. But, she managed to lift it, unwieldy though her form might have been, and attacked him with a look of fierce determination on her face. He managed to block her attack, marveling that the lighter woman was able to move him back two full steps. He concentrated on blocking her slow attacks, being careful not to overbalance her as he parried her thrusts.

"Stop playing with me!" she hissed as their blades crashed together again. "I can tell you're phoning it in, and I don't appreciate it."

"I don't understand what you're saying—the phrases you use," he said, pushing her back. "I don't understand you anymore!"

She swung her blade in a lazy arc. "You've never understood me."

He deflected her blow easily. "That's not true. We used to be close; you used to talk to me."

Droplets of sweat made her face shine in the sun. She hurled herself at him again, their blade's crossing, ringing out loud. "You treat me like a kid!"

Gunter shifted his grip and slid away from her, circling her slowly. "You were a child! How else should I have treated you?"

Her face was wet, but Gunter knew it wasn't perspiration.

"You laughed at me, Gunter-sama…I told you how I felt, the secret of my heart, and you laughed at me." She swung wildly again, but he misjudged the distance and felt the blade bite into his shoulder. The cut wasn't deep but it made him wince.

"I never laughed at you," he whispered, bewildered. "You just left Shin Makoku, and you never even said goodbye."

"I told you I loved you, and you laughed at me—right here in this fucking courtyard! You don't even remember."

Gunter parried another series of awkward advances while sifting through his memories. Was she serious? He remembered a night, shortly before she left, when she walked with him in the courtyard—remembered that she hugged him, after a somewhat disappointing meeting with a potential suitor, and then she had muttered something about always loving him, and that he was the reason her date had failed. Was that it? He laughed because he thought it was his interference that had ruined her evening.

"I didn't know—"

She stumbled then, and the point of his outstretched blade nicked the back of her shoulder blade.

"Enough!"

Gunter found himself unable to move, suddenly lifted high in the air, retrained by a vicious looking water dragon. "Anna!" he shouted. She called back to him, and through the now whipping winds and the thunderclaps overhead, Gunter saw that she, too, was suspended in the air, held by a twin dragon to the one that restrained him.

"Heika!" Gwendal shouted.

Gunter looked down and saw that his beloved Yuri-Heika was standing on the ground between the two dragons, his hair having lengthened, and his beautiful black eyes shone with slitted pupils. This was the Maou in all his glory!

"Foolish children, bickering and fighting amongst yourselves, ignoring the pleas of those who love you—how far will you go?! Will you separate daughter from father, or comrades from that filial affection that is so necessary? The arrogant pride that nurtures enmity between those who should be at peace is the downfall of many nations. Hands that exist to heal taking up a sword, hands that exist to protect drawing a blade against the very one those hands should shelter is not acceptable. It is only through love and friendship that this world will stand—to break the bonds of family is to break the bonds of love. It is not in my nature to destroy life, but you must be punished. Therefore, I decree that Gunter Von Kleist and Yozak Gurrier will clasp hands in friendship and camaraderie once more! Gunter Von Kleist and Anna Von Voltaire will kiss and make up. This is my will, let it be done and _Justice_ be served!"

As suddenly as Gunter had been lifted into the air, the water dragons collapsed and he was washed across the courtyard. He was deposited at the red-haired spy's feet. The younger man looked down at him, his face sliding into his trademark grin, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Looks like the kiddo doesn't want us to fight, eh?"

Gunter nodded weakly, and the man extended a hand to pull him to his feet. "I never seduced her, you know," Yozak whispered in his ear, leaning close. "She had a bath and took a short nap in my bed, your excellency, and I protected her, the way I have done since we were kids. I thought you knew she wasn't my _type_."

"I am…sometimes…a foolish, emotional being, Yozak," Gunter admitted. "But even if she was your type, it was not my place to judge. You have my apology."

"Not needed, Gunter-sama. I think there's room enough in her heart for both of us, no?"

He nodded, and walked with the spy back to where Anna was currently, even in her wet state, checking over Yuri-Heika, who had come back to himself. "Forgive me, your majesty," she said, smiling at the boy. "I'm such a stubborn jackass—I take after my Uncle Conrad, you see."

The Maou grinned back at the young woman. "Just don't do it again, ok? My heart can't take it."

"No more duels with Gunter-sama," she winked. "That's a promise."

The Maou rested in Conrad's arms, and when Anna had finished prodding at him, she turned to Gunter. He was careful not to approach her, still unsure at his reception.

"I ask your forgiveness, too, Gunter-sama. I should have let all this go a long time ago." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. Gunter didn't feel wet or cold anymore.

"Maybe, in future, we could talk if you are upset with me?" He asked. "I also wanted to say, you did really well for wielding a blade much too heavy for you."

"Talking is good, and, yeah, I'm made for finer cuts—surgery, you know? I'll leave the bad-ass sword slinging to you, ok?"

"Ok."

"You two have not performed the Maou's will," Gwendal said, coming up behind the company, scowl firmly in place.

"Papa! I'm sure the Maou's words were figurative. I believe Gunter-sama and I have made our peace." Anna paused long enough to dig through a bag on the stairs. She retrieved several implements. Gunter acquiesced silently as she tugged at his clothes—taking his jacket and shirt off so she could clean and dress his wound. It wasn't anything more than a scratch, but she was methodical. She turned her back to him, passing him the disinfectant swabs and something she called a band-aid. He cleaned her scratch, letting his fingers linger over her warm skin until she shivered just a little. He put the small bandage in place. It had a little white kitten on it. He smiled, she was just like her father, a sucker for cute things.

"Certainly, we can forgo the kiss, Papa—it's merely a formality. After all, we can just be friends now, can't we, Gunter-sama?"

_Just. Friends_.

Gunter turned the phrase over in his mind. It did not inspire within him a sense of happiness, but it was, perhaps, a start. He looked down into the smiling woman's eyes, and wondered if they'd always been such a fetching shade of blue? Instead of answering her with words, Gunter slowly lowered his chin. Her face was upturned, but she didn't seem to understand his intent until his lips settled over her own. After the merest brush of their lips, he felt her begin to pull away, but he was not so ready to part. He slid a hand up her back to support her head, bent her back over his other arm, and leaned in to kiss her thoroughly. He explored every silky, tantalizing inch of her lips, then flicked his tongue out to trace the seam. When she startled, opening her mouth in shocked surprise, he took the opportunity to further his sensual exploration. She made a small sound in the back of her throat and he caught it lovingly in his mouth, slowly receding from her mouth, finishing with a small series of licks and nips before finally drawing her back up to standing.

When he let her go, the beast inside of him protested, then purred again as she stumbled into him, looking more than a little dazed. He put his arms around her and held her until she shook her head and came back to herself.

"Gunter. The Maou said to kiss her and make up, not perform an internal examination."

Gwendal's voice drew his attention, and he smiled at his best friend, not in the least apologetic.

"Um, ok. Well, I think that covers the kiss and make up portion of the afternoon," Anna said to no one in particular. "I think I'm just going to…do something…over there somewhere…yeah. I'll read a book. Sure. See you guys."

Gunter caught her in his hands as she passed, gently turning her in the opposite direction. "The library is that way, little one," he cooed in her ear.

"That way?" she asked, her voice vague. "Sure, ok."

Yozak's laughter was infectious. "Come on, girly. I'll take you."

"Sure, ok."

Gunter waited until Anna and Yozak were out of sight before he turned back to a relatively stunned Gwendal, Conrad and Yuri-heika. "Who's the sexy one now?" he smirked.

--O.o.O—

"Well, that turned out ok, didn't it, Conrad?" Yuri asked, flopping back on their bed and stretching.

"Better than ok, Yuri. Only you could have pulled that off."

The young king rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. His handsome soldier was standing in front of the chair slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Yuri's throat went suddenly dry. As Conrad shrugged out of the cloth, revealing bare shoulders and a strong back, Yuri knew he would never see a more tempting sight than his knight without clothes. Conrad's strong thighs flexed as he toed off his boots, his socks followed quickly. _How did he do that without his hands_, Yuri wondered. Every time the boy tried to take his own socks off with his feet, he always tripped and ended up falling on his face or his butt.

Then Conrad turned around, leaning back against the desk, the flat planes of his bare chest standing out in relief, and the ripple of his tight abs providing another visual distraction for the Maou. Yuri couldn't help it. His eyes were glued to Conrad's fingers as the soldier let one hand trail down his flat stomach to the waistband of his trousers. One quick flick of fingers and the first button came undone.

"Are…are you teasing me, Conrad?" Yuri whispered, moving against the bed to try and ease the pounding of his heart.

"Why do you ask, love?" Conrad's voice was all innocence. "Do you feel like laughing?"

"No…" Yuri swallowed as Conrad's fingers flicked again and a second button came undone.

"Then, what's on your mind…Heika."

Yuri shivered at his soldier's intimate tone. "It's Yuri, Conrad—now isn't the time to forget it!"

"Mmm? Is that so?" Another flick of fingers, another button undone—only two left. "What is it time for, then, Yu-uri?"

Yuri blushed flame-red when he saw Conrad's fingers slide into his trousers, the motion slow and seductive. Was he…Oh God, he was! Conrad was stroking his cock right in front of the young man, and it was the sexiest thing Yuri had ever seen.

"Conrad…!" he gasped out, suddenly very jealous of that hand. He wanted to touch, too.

"Yes, Yuri? What do you want, love?" The tall man slid his hand out of his pants, and slowly sauntered toward the bed. Every movement brought his trousers down just a touch lower on his hips. Yuri could see Conrad's fingers catch the light, they were slightly damp, especially his thumb. As if in a dream, Yuri opened his mouth as Conrad kneeled close to him on the bed, towering over the king. The soldier slowly traced Yuri's parted lips with his thumb, then gently pushed the digit into Yuri's mouth. The king gasped, and started to suckle Conrad's thumb, running his tongue over warm skin, reveling in the masculine, musky taste.

"What do you want," Conrad whispered in a husky voice that caused flames of desire to lick up and down Yuri's nerves. He slipped his wet hand away from Yuri's mouth and trailed his fingers down the king's neck.

"I want…I want you," Yuri gasped out, hardly able to believe he'd finally voiced the words.

"Do you?" Conrad asked, bending down with deliberate stealth, until his hands were supported on either side of Yuri's head, then he straddled the young man. He hesitated, lips nearly brushing against Yuri's ear. "Show me how much, love."

Yuri's heart slammed into his ribs, threatening, he thought, to burst from his chest. He was surrounded by heat, the protective cage of Conrad's body radiating warmth and enveloping him in his love's unique scent. When Conrad kissed him, Yuri arched off the bed, eager to get as close to the man he loved as possible. His clothes felt hot and itchy, and much too confining. He wanted Conrad to take them off, but his knight seemed content to tease him, kissing him with passion that drugged the young Maou into a daze. Every so often, Conrad's lightly rocking hips would come close enough to press into Yuri's, barely grazing the king's aching erection with his own hard length. Yuri didn't know a man could move his hips like that.

Making a sound of frustration, Yuri started pulling at his own clothes, keeping his lips glued to the man who was driving him to erotic madness. He must have taken too long, he supposed, because without warning, Conrad reared up again, grabbed his hips, and literally tore his trousers and underwear down his legs, somehow managing to use the leverage to slide them all the way off—his loose shoes included.

"But…I…Conrad, it's the middle of the afternoon!"

"All the better, Yuri. I want to see you—all of you. Would you deny me?"

"N…Never. I love you."

Yuri felt naked, exposed before the older man's very hungry gaze. It was uncomfortable, but, Conrad's half-lidded eyes and smoky glances gave him a little confidence. When his soldier, his love, grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his hips, Yuri was overwhelmed. He never imagined he could feel another man's seductive power in this way.

"I love you, too, koi," Conrad purred, stroking Yuri's thighs. "Take off your shirt."

Conrad was pleased when his skittish young lover obeyed his command. Something had shifted inside of him after watching the duel this afternoon. The Maou, in his kingly form was attractive, sexy, and filled with raw sensuality, but it was Yuri he loved. Sure, he knew they were one being, but it was Yuri's gentle heart, Yuri's almost naïve belief in the power of love that finally pushed Conrad over the edge. He came into the room with every intention of seducing his young king, and making the young man his own. He didn't want to wait any longer to possess the beautiful boy in every way.

Yuri's legs stayed locked around him as he pressed the king down into the bed using his own body weight. He stoked Yuri's passionate fire with soft kisses, lingering caresses and teasing nips. Every so often he would circle his hips, bringing his hard member into contact with the King's erection, sending jolts of sensation through them both.

Yuri's shy touches soon grew into bold caresses and Conrad groaned as his soon-to-be lover reached between them to touch him. "You're so beautiful, Yuri," he whispered against the boy's neck, rolling them so he could bear most of their weight on one arm. He stretched the other arm above Yuri's head and reached for the small bottle that Anna had left for him. It took some fumbling, but Yuri didn't seem to notice since Conrad was still kissing the boy senseless. It wasn't until Conrad had slipped a lube-slicked finger between the king's legs to tease his tight opening that the younger man's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"Do you want me to stop, Yuri?" Conrad asked seriously. He would rather cut off his own left arm rather than stop, but, Yuri would have to make the final decision.

The king's face was flushed, his chest heaving trying to catch his breath, and Conrad tenderly kissed the young man's eyelids. "I want you, Yuri, I won't lie. I want to slide inside of you and ride you all night long. In the morning, I want to wake you up and take you again, and again, until we're both spent and exhausted. I love you, and I'm never going to have my fill of you."

"Yes," the boy breathed, pushing back against Conrad's hand. "Please, Conrad. I want to be yours. Make me yours."

"Do you mean it, baby," Conrad whispered against Yuri's ear, feeling a shudder of desire ripple through the king. "Do you want to be all mine, always?"

"Yes!"

Conrad could tell Yuri was serious, even if he didn't yet have the vocabulary to fully express himself. Moving away from his lover, Conrad held his weight on his knees. He stared at the beautiful young man, drinking in the sight of his black eyes, darkened even further with passion, his kiss-stung lips, his messy hair. Yuri was wriggling a little, saying with his whole body that he wanted Conrad closer to him again. Savoring the moment, Conrad gathered the rest of his courage, and slapped Yuri's left cheek.

The stars cleared from the king's eyes, and he stared at Conrad. The knight held that look for as long as he could—he wanted an answer that wasn't just a passionate response fueled by intense foreplay. Tears slid down Yuri's cheeks, but Conrad knew he hadn't hit the boy that hard.

"Do…do you really mean it, Conrad?"

"Yes, Yuri." He said seriously. "I want everything I've told you and more, much much more. You're not a dalliance. You are the love of my life, and I want you for mine."

"Yes," Yuri whispered, smiling up at him. "I'll marry you and no other, Conrad Weller."

Conrad felt his heart begin to glow, a contentment washing through him that did nothing to dispel the aching want in his uniform trousers, if anything, it just turned him on that much more. Yuri wouldn't be just his lover now, but his beloved husband.

Resuming his sensual seduction of the Maou, Conrad quickly shifted out of his own pants. He pressed kisses to every inch of Yuri's slim frame, licking and biting the younger man's easily discovered sensitive spots. He loved how open Yuri was, how eager for his touch. This time, when he rubbed a finger over Yuri's sensitive opening, he pressed inside, earning a long moan from the younger man. Conrad was slightly surprised when Yuri bucked his hips back against his hand, as though he couldn't get enough contact with him. It took time, and patience, but a second, then third finger inside of his lover eased his virginal resistance. Conrad knew that Yuri couldn't help the hot tears that soaked his shoulders, but another whispered plea in the soldier's ear convinced him to end their shared torment.

Positioning himself between Yuri's legs, Conrad purred in contentment when Yuri locked his legs around his back. He pushed gently, easing the head of his member inside of Yuri's body. The boy's body clamped down on his cock and Conrad nearly lost control.

"So hot," he murmured in Yuri's ear. "Relax, my love, it will feel better soon, I promise."

"I'm…I'm ok, Conrad." The boy was breathing very hard. "Just…give me a minute."

The soldier waited until the younger man moved beneath him before he pulled back a fraction then thrust his hips forward again. Sliding a hand between their bodies, Conrad began to tease Yuri's length until the boy was hard as steel, and his need to release allowed his body to relax enough to give Conrad the chance to thrust fully inside. He knew he hit the right spot when the king tensed then let out a long moan.

"You like how that feels, Yuri?"

"Again, please…Conrad, do that again!"

And the king's soldier was more than happy to oblige. He couldn't believe how good it felt, being one with the man he loved, rocking in and out, finding the rhythm that made them both cry out from the sensation. Conrad grit his teeth, trying to make it last as long as he could, but he'd wanted this for so long, he felt like he was melting in Yuri's soft heat. He timed his strokes with the motion of his hand, reveling in Yuri's hoarse cries as the younger man barreled toward his climax. Conrad felt Yuri shudder beneath him, and the boy leaned up suddenly, sinking his teeth into the skin over Conrad's collar bone. That was all it took, the pain pushing him over the edge. He felt Yuri's hot semen spill over his hand only moments before he let his hips move of their own accord and he drove into his boy, his whole body jerking as his own orgasm tore through him.

He was shaking, but Conrad still managed to gently ease them both onto their sides so he wouldn't crush Yuri beneath them. He rained gentle kisses over the boy's lips, cheeks, nose and brow. "I love you, Yuri…I love you so much," he whispered over and over again. As his mind cleared, he worried he might have hurt the young Maou.

"Are you ok, Yuri? Was…I too rough?"

Yuri snuggled into his chest, licking and kissing his throat. "I'm so much better than ok. I don't care if I'm sore in the morning…I want to do that again!"

Conrad chuckled breathlessly, still experiencing small aftershocks and twitches. "We'll do it again, Yuri—I promise."

"Nap first?" His lover asked in a sleepy voice.

"Absolutely."

"Conrad?"

"Yes, love?"

"Is this our happily ever after?"

Conrad smiled down on his fiancé. "No, Yuri—this is the beginning. Happily ever after starts now and lasts for all our lives."

--O.o.O—

In the deep stillness, the dark hours of the night, one man was awake in Blood Pledge Castle, boot heels softly clicking against stone as he walked the halls. Coming to a stop before the portrait of the woman he loved with all his being, Gwendal Von Voltaire allowed himself a small, private smile.

"Well, Abby," he said softly. "Another year has passed and I'm here, still. It looks like you were right—the Maou will marry my brother, and apparently the right one. Wolfram is happy, thanks to the Great Sage. Gunter still cries a good bit, but he is thrilled about being the royal godfather, and I think Anna may be coming home to stay."

"Ah, Gwendal my love, I never doubted it for a moment. I've been watching, and I knew you would make things right."

He turned his head, just barely able to catch the shadow that lingered near his right shoulder. He walked to the balustrade, and leaned his weight on his forearms, looking down into the main entranceway. The shadow followed.

"I thought we were going to lose Conrad there for a while."

"I knew you wouldn't."

Gwendal sighed. He could still hear the sweet sound of her voice, but her shape was not as clear as it had been a few years ago. As though reading his thoughts the shadow laughed lightly.

"I will fade away over time, Gwendal, we both know that—but I'm still here."

"I miss you. I miss you every day."

"I miss waking with you."

"What do you think about Anna?"

"She is the daughter we have raised her to be. She is strong and good, just like her father."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"You always did know how to sweet talk me. Look at the stars, Gwendal. They're beautiful tonight."

He looked up into the night sky, and admired the twinkling orbs. "…when the king in his castle sleeps contented in the arms of an honorable man. I admit, I was skeptical at first, but I think Yuri-heika will be the best Maou Shin Makoku will ever see."

"And you will continue to watch over them all, just the way you always have."

"This is the last time I'll see you, isn't it?"

"I told you, my love, the day I died, when the king in his castle sleeps contented in the arms of an honorable man, peace will come to Shin Makoku."

"It's not enough. It will never be enough."

Gwendal felt cool air brush over his face, touching his tears.

"You are my heart, Gwendal Von Voltaire."

"And you are my life, Abigail Von Voltaire." He sighed again, whispering. _"…when the king in his castle sleeps contented in the arms of an honorable man._"

fin

* * *

_Well, there it is: 8000+ words of last chapter. I'll post the epilogue tonight or tomorrow and then we really can close the book on this one. I do promise laughs in the epilogue, and probably some cross-dressing. Thanks again, so very much, for reading!_


	9. Epilogue

Well, dear readers, this is the epilogue, then end, the finish. Thank you so much for reading, and for your reviews, too! I am very grateful and feel very humble that so many of you stayed until the end. Arigatou.

* * *

_The wedding of the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku was an affair destined to be long remembered in the annals of history. Of course, the bridegrooms were universally acknowledged to be the most handsome men in the world, and privately, not a few of the guests were heartbroken that the two eligible bachelors were not only happily united, and bachelors no more, but it was clear that there would be no concubines, lovers, or salacious scandals arising from this particular marriage. These two men had eyes only for each other._

_Of course, it seemed like a fairytale to some—the beautiful young king falling in love with his handsome, loyal knight. Much talk was made of how Weller-kyo had saved the Maou's life on numerous occasions, and how he had overcome social convention in order to rise to the enviable position of the King's consort. If some of the older, more conservative mazoku had something to say about a mere half-breed marrying the most powerful man in the country…well, one look at the bridegrooms' older brothers was enough to convince them to keep their opinions to themselves._

_The wedding reception was an event rivaled only by the celebration of the Original King's defeat of the dark power. There were endless tables covered over with towers of delicacies from all Shin Makoku's allies and it was said, in years to come, that the wine flowed like a river rushing from the mountains to the ocean. There had never been a finer company assembled, and as later portraits would show, Yuri-Heika, Conrad Weller and their assorted family and friends were tastefully dressed, subdued, and harmonious. It was, in fact, the most elegant wedding in Shin Makoku's history. _

_In the great hall at Blood Pledge Castle, many years later, a painting was hung depicting the two men, united, at the top of the main staircase. Flanking the royal couple, descending the stairs in two rows were the principle groomsmen, Gwendal Von Voltaire (just below Conrad) and Shibuya Shiori (just below Yuri). Continuing in that fashion were Wolfram Von Bielefeld and Murata Ken, the Great Sage. The legendary spy, Yozak Gurrier and Anna Von Voltaire (in matching formal gowns) came next. Gunter Von Kleist, was painted, holding the Maou's first child, his adopted daughter Greta, in his arms. It was the beginning of The Great Peace, all thanks to the love of the Maou._

_Yes, that was what history would record. Then, of course, there's what really happened…_

Conrad surveyed the room, making note of any potential threats to his present happiness. He had, of course, committed each face to memory, made note of every entrance and exit. Even if he was one of the men of the hour, and enjoying his own party, Yuri's safety and happiness would always come first.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Gunter said wistfully.

Gwendal took another long drink, the level of amber liquid in his glass decreased by another inch. "Yes, very."

"What are you drinking?"

"Anna calls it _bourbon_. She brought it with her from earth. It's…nice—a little lighter than I'm used to."

"Is that your first?"

"Second…bottle. Hope she brings back more next time."

"That's strong stuff, Gwendal, better be careful." Yuri said as he snuggled into the curve of Conrad's arm. Gunter smiled beatifically at the couple.

"Your trousers are mish-mish-mis-buttoned, Heika," Gwendal slurred slightly. "And you forgot to put your vest back on Conrad—better be careful yourself."

Gunter hid his blush behind his hand, but Conrad merely leaned closer to his husband and laughed, sharing loving kisses with the man who meant everything to him.

"_They_ make a charming couple," Yozak said, as he came to stand at Conrad's other shoulder. The spy was smiling, and not an ounce of spite or jealousy could be heard in his voice.

"Indeed, they do," he replied, following his best friend's gaze to where it landed on his youngest brother and the Great Sage. Wolfram and Ken were dancing together, very close, though Conrad thought he noticed the Sage surreptitiously dancing them toward the door.

"And I don't think Yuri could look happier on his wedding day. Congratulations to you both."

Conrad shivered slightly.

"Anything wrong, my love?" Yuri whispered, looking up into the knight's eyes.

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss Yuri soundly. "Nothing at all, Heika. For a moment, I just thought I remembered a bit of a dream."

"Heika? Conrad! Do you think you could use my name now—if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" The king was so pretty when he pouted.

"How about I just call you husband—would you mind that?"

The young man melted against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too—my Yuri."

"However," Yozak continued, as though the intimate moment had never happened. "_She_ is, for now and evermore, my hero!"

Suddenly, the air split with strange noises, causing everyone to jump in surprise. All except for the guests from earth, from whom a collective chorus of happy shouts were heard.

"What the hell is that?" Gwendal growled.

"Music!" Yuri was laughing. "I should have known Anna would figure a way to work out a sound system. I can't believe it—she really did it!"

Conrad tried, but failed, to keep his expression neutral. The look on Gunter's face was priceless. Anna had been making the rounds, of course, but only Conrad and Yuri had chanced to meet her when she was returning to the party as they were coming out of their chamber. She had changed from the elegant gown into a pair of trousers that Yuri later explained to him were made of leather and a sort of top that tied around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, didn't reach her navel, and was only affixed around her back by a tied cord. Her feet were bare, as usual. Gunter, however, was staring at her like she'd just shown up naked and wearing a chicken beak.

"Who…_WHO_ is that with her?" The adjutant growled.

"One of her dates," Yuri replied, cheerfully.

"_One_?! One of her dates? You mean she has more than one escort?" Gunter's voice was reaching a dangerous pitch.

Conrad almost choked on his laugh when Yozak heaved a dramatic sigh. "She came with triplets. Can you imagine, three of those delicious treats. I'm soooooooo jealous. And she's so greedy. I bet she won't even share."

"Look," Gwendal said, smirking. "There they are now."

"What…what does that song mean, Yuri-heika?" Gunter asked. "It's in English, and I remember the language."

"I'm sorry, Gunter. I'm not good with English. What are the words?"

"Something about…If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good, let your love come down, oh, get it on…what does it mean? Is it some kind of clothing?"

"Ah! I know what that means," Yozak said, grinning. "Getting it on is slang for having sex, your Excellency. It is here, too, you know."

"I assure you, I know nothing about that!" The pretty man sniffed. Conrad watched Gunter's face begin to glow a brilliant red. "That is…that is…Gwendal make her stop!"

"What?" Gwendal replied, pouring another drink. "She's a grown woman, and if she wants to dance with three grown men in what appears to be a reenactment of the eighteenth Maou's famous orgy, well, who am I to say no?"

Conrad put his arms around Yuri's shoulders and the boy laughed happily. "That's a very common dancing style on earth, Gunter. She's not doing anything wrong. She's really, really good in fact. Did you know that before she became a doctor she used to be a dancer in one of earth's ballet companies? She showed me a picture."

"She also had an affair, I hear, with the lead dancer," Murata Ken said, appearing as if from nowhere, Wolfram at his side. Apparently, the blonde was playing a little harder to get than usual, Conrad noted.

"That's nothing," Yuri continued. "Did you see, on TV last year, when she attended that big movie awards thing with that guy from that movie…what was it…you know, the one with all the big monsters and stuff?"

"Yeah, I saw that," The Sage said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "He is so incredibly gorgeous."

"Better looking than me?" Wolfram interrupted suddenly.

"No one's better looking than you, Wolfie." The sage replied, rubbing the blonde's neck.

"And then there was the prime minister," Yuri supplied conversationally. "Oh and that Rock God! Wow!"

"She…she escorted a deity, your majesty? Some kind of earth magic user?" Gunter's voice sounded faint.

"No, No, not like that Gunter," the king hastened to explain. "On earth a Rock God is a musician."

"Think of someone with the beauty of Shibuya-Weller and Shinou put together, the charm of Cheri-sama, shoulders like Gwendal's and…"

"Hung like a horse?" Yozak interjected, his expression hopeful.

Everyone laughed, except Gunter.

"Are you all right?" Conrad asked the now white-faced adjutant.

The man's eye was twitching, in time to the beat of the music. "Which one," he whispered softly, dangerously, "is she dancing with?"

The king looked at the bodies currently moving on the impromptu dance floor. "Um, all of them, I think."

"Gwendal…I won't ask your forgiveness for this later," the beautiful man said, clearing a path for himself using only a malicious stare.

Conrad's elder brother just smirked and took another drink.

"Anna Von Voltaire!" Gunter's voice split the room like thunder. Someone, somewhere, even turned down the music. Conrad tucked Yuri's head under his chin, and watched.

"Yes, Gunter-sama?" The young woman's blue eyes twinkled merrily.

There was a collective gasp as Lord Von Kleist reared back and slapped the girl hard across her left cheek. More surprised, Conrad thought, than injured, his childhood friend and niece fell back into the arms of one of her dates.

"There will be, from this day forth, _NO_ dancers, _NO_ rock gods, _NO_ prime ministers and definitely, without exception, _NO TRIPLETS_! Your days of cavorting about the worlds living a life of intrigue and mystery are _OVER_! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Gunter-sama," she said, softly, her smile softening to sweeten her entire expression.

"You are now, and evermore, forbidden from grinding your hips in such a scandalous fashion unless and until those aforementioned hips are in contact with mine. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Gunter-sama," she replied, not resisting when the lavender-haired man grabbed her wrist and yanked her flush against his chest. Sparing one meaningful glance for the men who thought to protest the action was enough to convince Anna's dates to move several feet away—leaving the couple alone in the middle of the room.

"You will cease tormenting me, invading my thoughts, sneaking into my dreams, and distracting me from my royal duties with that unholy beauty of yours. From now on you will turn to me when you want attention, your lips are for my kisses alone, the only bed you will sleep in is mine, and you will never, ever, from now until I die "_get it on"_ with anyone other than me. You are going to marry me, Anna Von Voltaire. Is that not so?"

"Yes, Gunter-sama," she purred, nuzzling her cheek into the taller man's shoulder.

"And," Gunter said, giving his fiancée a smoldering look. "I am personally opposed to pre-marital sex, so you will refrain from kissing my neck, starting now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Gunter-sama. So I think you better see if Ulrike-sama has already returned to Shinou's temple. I know she was only here temporarily to officiate for the ceremony, but…you see…when we go upstairs tonight, I'm going to—" and at this point, the young woman leaned up and whispered something Conrad couldn't hear into the royal godfather's ear.

Gunter turned pale.

"…and then I'm going to…" she whispered in his ear again.

Gunter turned red.

"Finally, I'll use my…" she whispered one last time, then kissed the tip of the beautiful man's nose.

Gunter swayed on his feet for a moment, then tossed his head back and bellowed, "Ulrike-sama! I need you _RIGHT_ now!"

Then blood gushed from his nose and he fell into the outstretched arms of his fiancée.

"It looks like love is in the air," Yuri exclaimed, happily, winding his arms around Conrad's neck.

"Actually, I think it's in my pants," Yozak quipped, shoving past the couple and moving to Anna's side.

"Oh, boys," Anna called, beckoning the triplets, as she slid her fiance's arm around her shoulders and winked at the gorgeous spy. "Thanks for tonight, you were brilliant. And, this is my dear friend Yozak—I was telling you about him—and he's going to show you a very good time."

"Why, Anna—all of them for me?" Her friend said, grinning and licking his lips.

"Don't say I never gave you anything, babe. Now…where's Ulrike-sama?"

Conrad looked around the room once more. Gwendal and Shiori were toasting each other and sharing stories about cute younger brothers. The Great Sage and Wolfram were standing, hand in hand, on the balcony. Yozak was dancing, still wearing the altered version of Wolfram's wedding dress, with the triplets. Anna and a now-conscious Gunter were speaking to Ulrike-sama, their happiness nearly palpable. And he had Yuri, in his arms.

"Yuri," he whispered into his husband's ear. "You know what the best part of my wedding day is?"

"What's that?" The young king turned in his arms, and leaned up to kiss him.

"Our wedding night."

Conrad nuzzled Yuri's nose, enjoying his sweet blush. Then the King and his Consort, the two most powerful men in Shin Makoku, slipped away to have a private celebration of their very own.

_Really, truly, honestly and for sure…the end._

* * *

A lighter note for the end, I know...and just to answer my reviewer--Did Conrad and Yozak ever"ahem" _get it on_ in this universe? I am not sure, but my gut tells me they are very very very close. ;-)


End file.
